Hold onto Me
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: When Matt and Jeff Hardy decide to hold a contest where you get to spend a week in the life of the Hardyz, Charity Burns must decide whether or not to enter, as family issues burden her. When she decides, what will happen? Shannon/OC, Jeff/Beth, Matt, OCs
1. The start of something new

**Disclaimer:** I only own Charity Burns and the other OCs. Any references concerning WWE wrestlers, WWE, songs etc all belong to their owners.

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first fanfic on here. The summary is pretty much what the story is about. (And just fyi, the following blog is NOT a real blog. It is something I wrote for the story. Just so no one thinks the following is real.) Enjoy!

_Hi guys and gals! Hope y'all are having a great week! I sure am. Anyway, I have come with important news for my internet amigos. Jeff, Beth, and I have talked it over, and as well with the officials of the WWE, and we're going to hold a contest, just for the Hardy Boyz fans! Now, now, this is going to be exciting. One lucky fan will have the opportunity to spend one week seeing what the life of the Hardy Boyz is like. Don't worry, this isn't a scam! You see, all you have to do is fill out a form and send it to an email address I'll provide in a minute, and write why you should win this contest! (Meaning, why are YOU such an amazing Hardyz fan?) Simple, right? Then, Jeff and I will read over all the contest entries, and pick our favorite entry. From there, the winner will be flown down to wonderful Cameron North Carolina to see how we really live!_

_Now, let's get the rules down. First, you must be at least 13 years of age. Sorry to the younger fans, we don't wanna be chasing little tikes around. LLC! Second, if you are under the age of eighteen, you must have a parent's permission, if you are contacted to be the lucky winner. Third, you must have legal proof that you are who you say you are. And lastly, a brief background of your criminal history will need to be provided. (Yes, I'm aware we sound crazy for asking for this, LLC!) _

_So, my amigos, let's get started!_

_This is the email address where you shall send your entries. Only one per person. DO NOT post your entry ON THIS BLOG. ALL ENTRIES MUST GO TO THE EMAIL ADDRESS FOR YOUR SAFETY, AND SO WE WILL READ YOUR ENTRY. Thanks!_

_Email address here._

_First Name:_

_Last Name:_

_Address:_

_Contact Number (so we can call you if you've won): _

_Age:_

_Date of Birth:_

_Sex: _

_And please, for a more thorough look on all the rules and regulations of this contest, please read here: link here._

_Well, that's it for now, my cyber amigos! Until next time, remember, LIVE IN THE MOMENT! _

_Matt_

_Quote of the Day – "Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes." – Mr. Brightside, the Killers. _

Sighing, I tap 'post blog' on my screen and wait for the comments to flood like they always do. Gotta love the fans, right? They keep me going; they get me excited when I feel like shit and don't wanna go out and wrestle that night. The screams of the kids, their parents, the teens, and whoever else is out in the audience, yes, they keep me going. And now, for one week, I was going to welcome one fan into my home, to spend the week with Jeff, Beth, and I.

Wasn't my idea, honestly. I'm a little worried about the crazed fans, to be exact. What if someone really makes a good entry, and we love it, and they turn out to be insane and kill all three of us? Jeff told me to live a little. I suppose I shall. Those MFers are gonna love this, right? I look at my screen again, and tap the refresh button. 32 new comments are on my blog, Tamran being one of the first. She likes the idea, but doesn't understand why she wasn't told about this…oops. Well, I'll have to call her later.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice say, as they take a seat on a nearby on an empty crate Jeff got in the mail after the fire…it was packed with clothes, pictures, and other stuff before, and had found it's place in my computer room now. I see Beth's familiar smile as I turn. "You posted the blog yet?"

I nod in her direction. "Yep, just a few minutes ago. Already a ton of comments. I figure we'll be getting a ton of emails soon enough." I decide to check the email account then, and only find three new emails. One, from a girl named Tiffany, who just wrote all the necessary stuff and, "I'M YOUR BIGGGGGGESSST FANNN!!" Oh boy. The other, was some sort of…er, I'm not even sure what it was, but it was from a fan. The last, was from Tamran, pretending to be a ring-rat. I laugh at that one, and roll my eyes.

"I bet," she agrees, and slides closer. "Let me check Itchweeed's?" she asks, and I nod. "I wonder what people have to say this time…the support we've been getting is incredible even after all these months," she says happily, before logging out of my profile. I laugh and exit the room.

Jeff's on the couch in the living room, snoring away, with Lucas on his chest. I laugh at the sight, and make Lucas 'dance' on Jeff. As my dog jumps on his back legs, Jeff wakes with a start, and looks around. "Damn you." He gets up and chases after me, laughing. Lucas barks loudly, running after us too. I feel my legs caught from behind and Jeff tackles me to the ground, and we wrassle a bit.

It was good to see him happy-ish after the fire a few months ago back in March, even though it was June and he was back, sometimes, I see the dark and sadness return to his eyes. I don't like him like that. "Oww, you ass!" I yelp, as he bites me. "Since when does wrestling include biting?"

Jeff smirks as he gets up, taking Lucas with him. "Whatever, ass."

The next day, I check the email box again, and man, oh man, was it ever full. How were we _ever _going to read them all? Already, it said 210 new emails…damn. I figure we'll split the emails up when no more entries are allowed and you know, read them.

Shutting off the computer, I head into the kitchen to find Jeff and Beth arguing over what the new house they're building is gonna look like inside. Ignoring them, I grab a can of Dr. Pepper off the shelf and decide to go see what laundry I need for tomorrow's drive to Florida.

--

**That's it for now, read and review, please. I'll be trying to get more up every few days. Thanks!**


	2. If you wont do it for you, do it for me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Everything that seems familiar to you belong to whoever owns them. I only own Charity Burns, Penn Burns, and their parents.

**A/N:** Yay! Thanks to MiSSYMiSSz, LeahMarie, CanadianWriter23(I may try some of your ideas!) for reviewing. (: And thank you to all my other readers, too. If you look on my profile, you can see what my OC Charity Burns looks lile. This is the first part where you meet Charity Burns. Enjoy!

--

-Charity's POV-

What am I doing? I think as I stare at Matt Hardy's blog. Enter the contest, you Dumbass. This is your chance! I'm pretty much screaming at myself at this point, but I can't get my fingers to move over my keys and type the things I need to say. Basically, I'm coaching myself. Do it, girl. He would want you do it. He will be mad if you don't. Come on, Char, come on.

"Baby girl," I hear my father yell. "C'mon, we're going to the hospital to see your brother!" Oh fuck, he's gonna know. He's gonna know soon as he sees my face. But, I can't stay home…what if, wait, no. No. No. No! I scream to myself, and sigh at the computer screen.

"Later, Hardy Boyz," I say, and grab my bag. "Coming dad!" I hear my mom asking my father where the keys are, as he lost them as usual. Shocking? No. I see my parents found the keys as I exit the stairs and put on a fake smile. They buy it, of course.

"Hey sweetie," my mom says and wraps her arm around my waist with a large grin. I know we're both faking one lately, but hey, this family needs to stay together.

At the hospital, I trail behind my parents, worrying what my brother would say when he saw my face. For the eighteen years in my life so far, that boy could always tell when I was upset. We enter his room, and I notice color in his face for once in his life. My parents rush over and gush over the fact, and I notice that his face turns into a frown when he sees me, even though I'm smiling. I can tell that when he can get me alone, he will ask me, but not in front of our parents. It would be too much.

"Hey, Penn," I say with a fake happy tone. I think he notices this too. "Did ya see RAW on Monday night? Wasn't it good?" I ask him with another smile.

Penn nods. "Yeah, crazy," he agrees eyeing me, and mouths, 'what's wrong?' when our parents aren't looking.

I shake my head with another false smile, knowing that he knows I'm lying my ass off. My parents don't notice of course, but I wouldn't have it any other way. They need to keep their attention on Penn. They have to. Penn glares at me from behind my mother's bottom, mouthing, 'Liar.'

Sighing, I sit in a chair, waiting for him to find someway to get my parents out of the room so we can talk, and you know, he will drill me until oil…er, the truth comes out. Wait for it, wait for it…"Hey, mom, dad? The nurses needed to see you. Oh and can you guys go get me a Pepsi from downstairs?" he asks, and I can tell the way his eyes move, he's hoping that they go without question.

Unfortunately for me, they do. They close the door behind them, and I'm locked in the room with Detective Penn. "What's wrong?" he fires the question off so quickly, I'm tempted to jump back in surprise. Can I avoid the question? I think back to the many times this has happened before, though they usually happen inside my room, dear ol Penn cornering me in the edge of my room. Not in a hospital room, not like this. Penn eyes me, waiting for my answer.

Can I run off? Nope. "Nothing." Simple, and to the point. This is how it usually starts out when I have a problem and I don't want anyone to know the truth of the situation. But, this time, it's serious. This involves something more important to me than a lot of things, even wrestling, it involves: my brother.

"C'mon Char, don't lie to me," he says in a more direct voice than I thought he would talk in. I eye him back, and sigh, shaking my head. The truth? I'm embarrassed to tell him about the Hardy Boyz contest, because I know soon as I tell him what his solution to the problem will be. No way.

"I'm not," I force out, feeling worse with each lie I tell.

Penn challenges me back, with his eyes darting between my green ones, trying to cave me in. Not this time. Sorry, bro. Penn sighs, and I think he's tempted to through the empty Pepsi can on his nightstand at my head. Oopsie. "Come on, CareBear," he presses. Sometimes, I think he likes to torture me with our childhood names and pleading. Gr.

"No, gelpen." Yeah, I definitely have the better of childhood names, ha.

This time, Penn does throw the can at my head. "Ow, you ass!" I yelp as I clutch my head, watching as the blue can rolls around on the floor. "I thought you said you weren't violent!"

Penn laughs at me like it's no big deal, and then smirks. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Fine," I groan, not realizing I just told him I'd tell him why I was acting weird. I groan again, this time slapping myself as hard as possible. Penn just rolls his eyes. "FNE. I'll tell you."

"Yay," Penn says in a childlike voice.

"Hmph," I start out, sending my brother glares. "Matt and Jeff Hardy are holding a contest where you can spend a week with them and see how the wrestling business and everything is," I sigh, as I answer, because, I know what's next.

"Wow, really?" Penn asks. "Did you sign up yet? How do you enter? What…wait, you didn't enter, did you?" I shake my head, bowing it down to the ground. "Why not, sis?" I'm tempted to run from the room again, and burst into tears. "Sis?"

"I didn't enter because I don't want you leave you," I barely make the words come out in a whisper. Penn doesn't say anything to me, which worries me more. "I know you probably want me to try anyway, but even though the chances are slim of me winning, I don't—"

"Char, enter the contest." It comes out of his mouth like sandpaper, dry and hard. He isn't mad at me though, more disappointed that the news wasn't more juicy, or maybe that I'm seriously considering this a problem. "You can't worry about me. Imagine if you win! This is a chance of a lifetime. You LOVE Matt and Jeff! I mean, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

I sigh, because I know he's right, but I can't bring myself to admit it. The thoughts that were haunting my mind lume around inside my brain, taunting me like a child. "No, Penn," I reply with a bitter taste in my mouth. "What if something ha—"

"Don't worry about me," he forces out through clenched teeth. I can tell now he's getting mad. Fuck. He isn't mad that I'm not entering though, he's mad because we've had this conversation before. "Enter the contest, okay? Don't miss out on this, Char. Don't." And with that, our parents come back in and the conversation ends.

--

**Okay, so let me know what you think. Read and review, please and thank youu. :) Next update will be this Saturday. :)**


	3. Ramblin' wrestlers ramblin'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that seems familiar to you before you read this story.  
**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviewers, readers, and everyone else! This is a shortish chapter, but it's sorta funny. And an early Happy Birthday to Shannon Moore. :) Enjoy to anyone that reads!

**-Matt's POV-**

_Hey amigos! One more week until the contest I posted ends. Can you believe that me, Jeff, and Beth are going to have to read more than 2000 entries? Yep, we've gotten that much so far, it's insane! Hurry and get your entries in, as late entries won't count. After the contest is over, it will take a few days for us to read over the entries and see who should be the winner. The winner will be contacted via the phone about their lucky entry and then all the details will be sorted out._

_I'm about to head off to my hot tub now, but I'll be checking for more entries again soon! Remember, amigos, you can catch me every Friday Night on Smackdown! and always remember, without you, there would be no me…_

_Matt_

I click the post button again, and sit and wait to read some lovely comments from people. Some familiar faces are first to come, many saying they've already entered and can't wait to hear the results. I smile at this, I love hearing those MFers so passionate about the contest.

Hey, maybe Jeff was right, maybe this contest will be a ton of fun after all.

"Matt, you're out of milk!" I hear the always early Shannon Moore yell out from the kitchen and I sigh. Why must the man decide on coming over my house this early in the morning, and making my coffee? We must have a chat about this.

"Well, then Shan, go out and buy me some, since you use half of it anyway," I finally yell back and hit the 'home' button on my screen. New Picture comments, blog comments, new comments, birthdays, oh the joy of being a pro-wrestler. I log off and find Shannon in the kitchen, obviously confused. "What?"

"You have no sugar either?" I laugh and open the next cabinet, exposing a carton of the stuff. "Oh." I pat my friend on the back before laughing once again and leaving the room. Beth's in the living room on the phone with a friend, Jeff's outside with Lucas. I think he's been playing with a lot since loosing Jack. Sometimes, I just wish I could have saved the dog; maybe, just maybe that one thing would have made things a little better.

**-Shannon's POV-**

Matt's staring at me like I'm a fool. I ain't no fool. "Oh," I say, realizing that the sugar had been there all along. Matt laughs at me, before turning around and wandering into the living room. They always gotta tease me. Sighing, I pour some sugar into my coffee and dare to drink it black. I'm a man, I can do this. God, I'm corny.

Jeff's giving me a weird look now from outside. Great. Then, he bursts into laughter and rolls his eyes. I shake my head. Always gotta tease me…

**-Charity's POV-**

I just read Matt's blog and now I'm sitting here. Just sitting here. I had already told Penn this morning that I entered the contest, but I lied. I'm surprised he believed me, honestly.

Now what? I sigh, knowing how much I freakin' want to enter this. No, I can't. I can't risk anything happening to Penn. No, no, no. My phone starts to ring, which scares the hell out of me. "Ello?" I mumble not bothering to check the caller id.

"Why'd you lie?" Great, just freakin' great, it's Penn. He knew, I knew it.

"What are you talking about, Penn?" I sigh. Penn does too, which I expected. His voice seems weak, and I know what that means. I silently curse myself for lying.

"Don't play dumb with me Charity, damn it!" he snaps. I know he's serious as that boy never uses my full name. In the nineteen years my brother's been alive, he's used my full name honestly, twice before now. Once when my grandmother died, and the second time, when it came.

I sigh again louder. "Penn, I don't want to talk about this right now. So what? I'd rather be with you than with Matt—"

"You damn well know that's a lie, Char. You've been in love with these men since the day they debuted. Do not lie to me," he says, and the last line sends chills through my spine the way it's said. I honestly feel dizzy after the line was spoken.

"Look, Penn, I gotta go. What's important to me is you, not the contest and I—"

"Fuck, Char! Why can't you just do this for me?" He sounds upset now, like he really, really is fucking pissed. I know arguing with him is not a good idea, but, honestly? I'm not leaving him. "Please."

I sigh again. "If it honestly means that much to you that I enter this contest—"

"It does." I think I can feel Penn smiling in triumph.

"Then, I will," I finish with a pout.

"Good girl," Penn says, satisfied with what I told him. "Now look, I gotta go. Okay? Bye sis, love you."

"Love you too," I say, and hang up. Sometimes, I hate my brother.

**-Matt's POV-**

_Hey guys and gals! Today is the last day to get the contest entries in! Have them to the email address by 11 PM EST so you have a chance to hang with the Hardyz! It's surely a week you won't wanna miss! _

_Until next time, _

_Matt. _

_PS – How did y'all like SMACKDOWN! last night? I was quite pleased with my match. Let me know what you thought. _

Over 8,000 entries have come into the email address. I think between Jeff, Beth, and I, we're going to die reading them. Hopefully, we'll be able to pick a winner though. Jeff hopes it's a girl, which got a smack in the head from Beth, ha. Not that I would mind a girl either. I think that would be cool, actually.

Shannon's breathing down my neck at the moment and I'm about ready to sock him in the jaw. "Shannon Brian Moore if you don't get your head away from my neck in 3.5 seconds, you're gonna be on an all liquids diet."

I feel him back away quickly and mumble, "Jerk."

--

**Hope you liked. Read and review! :) Next chapter comes on Monday!**


	4. Never underestimate a fan

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that was familiar to you before you read this story. They belong to their owners. I don't own 'Kyle.' He is a friend of mine who asked to be in the story. He belongs to himself.  
_**A/N:**_ Glad to see everyone's enjoying the story. :) Edge's actions in this chapter are not really how I feel about him, but I love reading in stories where he is a jerk, so I made him one in mine. The ending of this chapter starts the beginning of some funny stuff for the next chapter. Enjoy. :)_

_--__  
Hola, Amigos! The contest is officially over! Now, Jeff, Beth and I are going to go over the entries and see if we can find ourselves a lucky winner. Keep your phones handy, the winner should be contacted within the next few days! Be well, my amigos. _

_Matt_

**-Charity's POV-**

I let my fingers guide my writing as I explain why I decide I deserve to be the winner of the Hardyz contest. Breathing deeply, I finish with triumph and re-read what I wrote. It sounds good to me, it's honest and deep. I'm not the type of girl that would just bullshit something and says it's the truth. When it comes to writing? You get the truth.

Finally, after admiring my work for the next five minutes, I log into my Yahoo! Account and send the email to the email Matt's provided. I smile as I log into myspace, only to see an update from Matt. The contest was over. What? I check the time, and nearly pass out. The time is 12 am EST and the entries had to be in by 11.

Fuck.

As much as it had pained me to decide to enter the contest, now that I have no entry that counts, I find myself breaking down into heavy and soaked tears. They cascade down my face as I start to realize how much the contest _really _meant to me. Not only for me, but for Penn, who wouldn't get to be there.

I had convinced myself, if I was going to enter, I'd do it for Penn's sake, because he too was a Hardyz fan, though he was stuck in that stupid hospital room. What was I going to do now? What would I tell Penn? I sighed loudly before allowing my head to meet my keyboard.

-**Shannon's POV**-

Matt's out in the ring having a match with Alvin at the moment, which I'm sort of watching. I'm so bored without anything to do, but watch as everyone around me heads off to the gorilla for their matches, championship belts and all. No, Jimmy had to go get suspended. Dumbass.

Now I'm sitting here waiting for my next jobbing match. I'm sick of jobbing.

Something catches my attention though, that I can't help but notice. It's coming from down the hall. Adam? I ask myself hearing the Rated R Superstar's voice floating its way down the hallway.

"It's stupid," he mumbles, digging his feet into the ground, talking to Brian Myers who looks more bored than me at the moment and that new kid that just got hired. I find it odd that Adam's talking so loud, everyone can hear him. "Why hold a contest that pretty much invites a fucking a ring-rat into your house?"

"Exactly!" Kyle somethingornother the new superstar, also a friend of Adam's pipes in, rolling his eyes.

I move closer to the door to listen. "Well, I…uh, don't think…uh, that Matt or Jeff is honestly gonna pick a ring-rat, Adam, I mean…," Brian's says, struggling for words. He seems uncomfortable as I peek out again.

"Yeah, sure. It's a stupid contest and stupid idea. Figures that Matt would think of something like that," Adam says in a lower voice, shaking his head, with an evil laugh. The past flashes through my mind and I had the urge to go give Adam a piece of my mind, but I stop before I do lash out. I figured everyone was over the past for God's sake!

And plus, Jeff came up with the idea too, shows how much he knows.

"Yeah, Matt would think of something like that," Kyle answers, pulling on the t-shirt he's wearing. How would that kid know? He just got signed! And rumor has it, Adam took part it that. He laughs evilly, and then mocks Matt by saying 'go, go, go' and holding up a V1 sign. Well, aren't we mature…I laugh quietly as the subject changes from the contest Matt and Jeff are holding to the night's storyline between Vickie and Adam. Aren't they pathetic, they're lucky no one heard them talking…heh.

Matt comes back moments later, an amused smile covering the lower half of his face. I don't bother to ask why he's smiling, but I figure he'll tell me when he's done changing. "Hey, Shan, you won't believe who had the nerve to come up to me!" I nod for him to go on. "Adam." I feel the nerves in my back tense, and I fear a rant of Matt's. "He loves the idea of the contest and says he just might try it himself."

I burst into a fit of laughter, and roll my eyes at Matt. "He totally just scammed you. He was just bad mouthing ya to Brian Myers and that Kyle kid!"

Matt grumbles. "Seriously?" I nod. "I should have known…its Adam."

"Adam," I repeat, for the hell of it and sit back down on the bench, looking at my watch. It's nearly ten, and Smackdown! is wrapping up. "So, Vince seriously gave you the week off for this? You _and _Jeff?" Matt nods. "I can't believe it."

"Something about good business," Matt mumbles, clearly still pissed about Adam. I smirk as he grabs his duffel bag. "C'mon, ready go to back to the hotel?"

I nod my head a little _too _eagerly and grin. Matt bursts into his own fit of laughter this time, before patting me on the back and telling me to get my stuff. "Kay," I take my turn to grumble and follow Matt out the locker-room door.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"There is _no _way in _hell _I am reading two thousand five hundred emails in the next three days," I sputter as I stare at Matt's computer screen. Over 10, 10000 emails came in, TEN THOUSAND. I'm shocked, but at the same time, I thought they'd be more, honestly.

Shannon's gonna help us apparently, but we don't need fucking help, we need a read-me. There is no way I'm reading that many emails. Why the hell did I suggest this again? I ask myself as I hear Matt sigh.

"Jeff stop complaining and get reading," he says in a huff then turns to me. "Besides, half of these aren't even worth a winning spot. If you find one that you like, mark it and sent it to the folder I created and we'll—"

"How the fuck do I do that?" I ask him.

Matt sighs, which is starting to get onto my nerves. He shows me and then turns to me. "I'll start, here, look. The first email was sent way back on the first day. Read it," he says the last part suddenly.

I glare at him. "Why?"

"Just do it," he says with a smile. "And you'll see what I mean."

Before he socks me on the back of the head, I lean toward the screen. "Hi, I'm your biggest fan! That's pretty much why I should win. OMG JEFF IS SO HOT! His eyes are so green and I can't believe how awesome he is! You know, I know someone with the same color eyes! Except he's not as hot! Actually, he's my grandpa, SO EWWWWW. It's cool though! Well, pick me!! Kelly Ann Nicks." I smirk. "Aw, she l_oves_ me. I like her, let's send _her_ here."

Matt does backhand the side of my head this time. "Just because you don't wanna take this seriously now, doesn't mean I'm not, jackass." I have to smirk because I'm making him mad. "Go. I'll read for a while. Go make sure Shannon's not off destroying my house!"

I laugh and agree just to get away.

--

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Y'all make me want to write more. Next update will either be tomorrow or Wednesday, depending. Read and review, guys! :)**


	5. Those Crazy Hardy Fans

**Disclaimer: **Everything except for the few OCs in this chapter I do not own. They belong to themselves. :)

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean the world. The following chapter is mainly for laughs as it was suggested to me and I liked the idea. I just want to give props to Kyle (CanadianWriter23) who gave me the idea and co-wrote parts of the chapter with me. Thanks Kyle! ;)

**--**

-Matt's POV-

You know, it's sorta funny. I'm really enjoying reading some of these. Honestly? I don't know how we're gonna pick a winner. There is just so many people that really wrote something nice. I click on the next email after the third one I sent to the folder, out of the one hundred and ninety two I've read already, and nearly lose brain cells from trying to read it.

"_0mqz!! Hii M+ nd J3ff! ii luvz u quyz 0o muchz! Ur s0o haaw+ and 3xiiii nd iid luvz +0 p3nd +h3 w33k wii+h u! ur uch mzziiin r03 m0d3 +0 m3…"_ I have to stop reading out loud after about two lines of it, as my brain is turning to mush. I want to laugh, but at the same time, I want to scream. How could someone honestly think they'd win with that?

It was horrible, too. It went on and on for almost a page.

I call Jeff and Shannon in here to read it, and Jeff walks away mumbling something about giving him a headache. Shannon eyes it, before stating, "Is that even English?"

I laugh lightly and pat Shannon on the shoulder. "The world may never know."

_Dear Matt,_

_Like - Ohmigod! I can't believe you're having like the ultimate like fan contest. That is so like cool! I'm like the biggest Hardy Boyz fan like since I was like fourteen! You guys are like the coolest wrestlers like in the like world. Ohmigod; This contest is so like cool. I hope that I totally like win._

_You guys better like pick me or I'll like stalk you. Hehe. Just kidding. Or, am I? ;)_

"She scares me," Shannon says slowly after I read the like-filled entry next. We had pushed through about 500 emails in the past hour, sending about 4 to the finals.

"Don't worry, she scares me too," I say just as slowly. "Creepy," I declare, sending the email right to the deleted pile. We shuffle through another couple hundred, seeing nothing to spectacular.

"Okay," I whisper, shaking my head slowly, as I shudder, "this one takes the cake on the cake of creepy, Shan." Shannon reads it over and I see his eyes widen with each line he reads.

"That's fucking gross!" Shannon screams.

_Why I should be the Hardyz contest winner:_

_I've been a fan of you guys since you debuted. You had such a new taste that I'd never seen before, it was so alluring. You make me want to touch my TV in ways that I never imagined possible. I loved how extreme you guys are, and how much you love the fans. I have everything currently available in the WWE shop of yours, and have Jeff's cardboard cut out next to my bed. You're so sexy, guys, and you make everyone want to be you. I attached a picture of me of last Halloween being Jeff. I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself, even though my boss, disagreed and fired me for ripping off my shirt in front of a customer. People just don't understand why you guys are my world, and why I watch wrestling. In my forty years of being alive and 35 watching wrestling that first showed up when I was a five-year-old boy, I have never felt such a close connection to two men. I hope you pick me, _

_Shawn Wishers, Texas._

The picture attached was scarier than the entry. This man looked like he never saw the light of day; his face was paler than snow, his glasses thick and square, resembling something from the 80s. He had bloodshot eyes, with a smirk of a smile, and he was overweight.

I love all my fans…I really do, but my God, this man, he was just freaky. "I'm tempted to pretend I never saw this," I whisper, blinking excessively at the image in front of me. "That's creepy on so many levels."

Shannon takes the computer, deletes the photo and email, and then shudders. "Let's forget this email ever came through," he says in a hushed tone, before laughing nervously. "I bet he's gay."

"Ya think?" I smack him beside the head and roll my eyes. "Duh, Shannon."

**-Jeff's POV- (Next Day)**

Matt's got me reading some of these, and actually, I'm enjoying it. I almost forgot how much the fans love us sometimes, and how much they love to show it. These people poured their heart and soul into these entries, they're deep.

One girl said we saved her from committing suicide. I add her to the list of finals. Another made her realize how much she was wasting her life away when she could be living her dream. There's a lot like that, but each one lifts my spirits a little higher. One boy wrote that we made him loose 100 extra pounds from seeing our hard work and dedication.

It's honestly humbling.

"Wow," I murmur, as I realize I've read over 1000 emails in two hours, and don't want to stop. I think I remember why I wanted this contest now. It's helping me forget. Its making me realize how much I love this job, how much I love the fans.

"Damn, you read a lot of them," Matt says as he enters the computer room, a sandwich on a plate. He hands it to me with a grateful smile. "Only two thousand to go."

"Yeah, the emails are fucking amazing, Matt," I say with a smile. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Matt rolls his eyes. "I _did. _Now, how about I take over for a bit," he says, pushing me off the seat, nearly making me drop the turkey sandwich. "I'll read for a while."

"Okay," I shrug, and wander off to see where Beth is.

**-Shannon's POV-**

I can't believe Matt and Jeff finished reading them. Over 10,000 emails and they read every single one of them. I feel dizzy just thinking about it. I'm sitting at Matt's computer right now, staring at all of them, then notice one that wasn't read. "Charity Burns," I read outloud, seeing the return address. "Why didn't they read yours?" Other than a couple other stray ones, hers was one that wasn't read.

I click open on it, and begin reading. "Wow," I murmur, running a free hand through my hair. "Hey Matt?" I call out. I hear him in the kitchen, talking to Beth. We were waiting for Jeff to bring home taco bell.

"What?" he calls back, peaking his head in. "What is it?"

"How come you didn't read this girl's?" I ask him, pointing to the email I had opened moments before and send a confused glance into Matt's face. "Her entry is amazing. She should win."

Matt shakes his head. "She was late. We said no late entries. Everyone but her and like five other people listened. Doesn't matter how good her entry is."

"Matt," I say seriously. "Read hers."

He shakes his head, a cold beer in his hand. "Nope. That's not fair to everyone else, Shannon." With that, he walks out of the room, and back into the kitchen.

Lucas trots his little doggie behind in as he leaves and sits down in front of me, tail wagging. "Your daddy never listens to me man," I mumble, patting the small white dog's head. He gives me a small bark in response, and his tail wags harder. "Ah, I knew you would always listen to me." I pick him up and put him on my lap. "C'mon, let's help this girl out." I click on her name and put her into the finalist's pile. There are about forty of those. "See, Lucas, that's just how we roll."

"Talking to animals, eh?" I hear Jeff say. "I always knew you'd go insane one day, boy." He walks by with two whole bags of food and then disappears. I can hear him chuckling as he continues into the kitchen.

"If he didn't have food that I'm about to eat in his hands right now, I'd pummel him," I say to Lucas as he barks and runs after the smell of beef. "Hey, wait for me!" I call out and run into the kitchen to be met with a get smell of taco bell!

--

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Read and Review please!**


	6. And the winner is

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you knew about before reading this.  
**A/N: **Glad everyone liked the last chapter. :) I found it pretty funny. Thanks for all the reviews! This answers a few of the questions and shows the winning entry! Enjoy. :) (Oh and to whoever asked about Beth, I decided to not put her into the story until a little while later. You'll see why.)

--

**-Matt's POV-**

"Well, this is harder than I thought it would be," I say as I sigh, clicking between the thirty four entries that have made the finals. Jeff sits to my left, Beth sitting on his lap. "What are your favorites?"

Jeff shrugs. "I like 'em all, actually."

"Wait a second, how did this one get in here?" I ask, looking at a late entry that was in the finals box. Suddenly, Shannon's grinning face fills my head. "Damn it, Shannon," I mumble. "Well, we're one less." I go to click 'delete' but accidentally click 'read' instead.

_Dear Matt and Jeff,_

_Hi, my name is Charity Burns. I'm not exactly sure what to say in this, and I don't want to sound like a begging child – I'm sure you've gotten enough of those. I still remember the first day you debuted, and I saw you two wrestler together, my little eight-year-old eyes were in awe. At first, I was just watching because my brother – Penn is a big fan of wrestling too, but you guys got me hooked. I'm sure there are many stories like this one, but honestly, it's the truth. Maybe some other wrestler or wrestlers would come around that I would begin to like, but you two did it for me. The way you fought until you were exhausted, the TLC matches, every single title you won together, I made sure I was home to cheer you on. It makes me sad that the WWE took this long to realize how amazing you both are, finally getting chances at the bigger belts. _

_Anyway, I guess I should stop rambling and really say what I feel. Honestly? I wasn't going to enter this contest. My brother Penn convinced me to. I guess I'm in a way, doing this for him, because he can't. I may be the bigger fan of you guys, but I credit him to a lot of stuff. My brother has leukemia and he's in the hospital currently, so he can't enter. Please don't feel sorry for him and please don't think this is a plea for a winner. I just want you guys to know that this means as much as it does to him as it does to me. Penn's always been there for me, and he knows this would be a dream that I always wished to live. I guess I'm scared of loosing him, which was keeping me away from living that dream. But Penn made me realize something when we talked today – if you don't go for your dreams, they may just disappear. Good God knows this is a once in a lifetime type thing. _

_I could honestly ramble on here for hours and never explain how much you've made my life better. I'd come home from school and be depressed and turn on Monday night RAW and feel instantly better when your entrance music hit. I would stand up and cheer at the live shows, feel my heart rate accelerate when you two open your mouths, something I'd never experienced before. Let's see…Matt – your blogs make me realize things I've never realized, the upbeat spirit you always carry about everything and the way you interact with us on myspace is amazing, and it means the world to me – and a lot of people. Jeff – your fearless attitude and colorful appearance make me, and many people strive to be different and stand out, and for once, not be afraid to do so._

_I don't honestly know what else to say. I don't want to sound like a kiss-up, but it would mean the world to me if you picked me for the winner. It would mean a lot to my brother too, maybe it could possibly make him get a little better. Whatever happens, I'm just glad that you guys now know how much one little person on this Earth's life you effect each day, whether I win or not. Have a great day guys._

_Charity Burns._

"Wow," I murmur, after reading it, showing the screen to Jeff and Beth and they give the same response. I stare at the screen some more, still in awe. This girl poured her heart into that.

"I think we found our winner," Beth says as she whistles. "Damn."

"She can't win," I say stubbornly. "She entered late. That's not fair to everyone else that got their entry in time!" I know that she should win, but rules are rules.

"Matt, are you honestly saying your going to pick one of those other entries when clearly, the best entry is just before your eyes, staring you fucking down," Jeff says to me, pointing at the screen. "This is the winner. Right here." His voice is smooth and his accent is clear. He knows that's who he wants as the winner.

"But—"

"No buts," Jeff murmurs as Beth nods. "She's the girl."

I sigh loudly, and I know she's the one to pick. The other thirty-three entries weren't as nearly as honest. "Okay. Let's call the lucky girl first thing in the morning."

--

**It took me a while to write her entry. I'm not even sure it's that amazing, I just thought it sounded pretty good. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Next update will be on Friday...maybe Saturday, depending. :)**


	7. Congratulations! You've won!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing WWE related, anything that is not an OC.  
**A/N**: WOW!! Thanks for all the reviews and thank you to all my readers too. :) Y'all are awesome. Enjoy!

**-Matt's POV still-**

"You got her number, bro?" I hear Jeff call out as he sits on the couch, waiting for me to come in so we can call our winner. I'm looking for her email so I can get the number, of course.

I nod then realize he can't see me. "Yeah!"

Finally, I find hers and then make my way into the living room, a pile of papers and everything I need to go over with her in my hands. Beth's sitting next to Jeff, her head and brown hair resting on his shoulder, seeming completely comfortable. Setting down the papers, I study my baby brother and his love for a second more. I want a love like that again. "Let's do this," I finally murmur.

Beth gives Jeff a wide smile. "Is it bad I'm so freakin' excited about this?" she says as she laughs. Jeff plants a kiss on her lips, which I'm sure sends some dirty thoughts into both of their minds as the looks that form on their faces afterwards.

"Not at all," he finally replies with a southern drawl.

"Okay you two lovebirds, we got work to do. Let's call her," I say with a laugh and set my phone to 'block number.' Slowly, I set the number into the phone and press 'talk.' As it rings, I look down at my notes and papers, going over in my head what we had to discuss after I hung up with Charity. Even though she is our winner, she is a stranger living in my house for a week and God only knows what could happen.

It's on the fourth ring before someone answers. "'Ello?" a female's voice asks, a slight sleep-filled voice asks as shuffling is heard in the background. I set the phone to speaker and then grin at Jeffrey and Beth.

"Hi, I'm looking to speak to Charity… Charity Burns please?" I ask politely to whomever I was talking to. There is more shuffling and then I hear a dog bark in the background.

"This is she, what can I do for ya?" she asks.

"Well, Charity. I'm Matt Hardy and my brother Jeff and his girlfriend Beth are sitting next to me right now, and we're sort of here to tell you you've won the contest," I finish with a smile on my face.

I have to move my ear from my phone as abrupt screaming results from my news. I can hear her feet pounding on her obviously wooden floor and then more shuffling. "Sorry," she says, containing herself. "Is this really real?" I give her a mhm. "I'm just…so excited. One question, how'd I win? My entry was late!"

"We liked it so much it doesn't matter," I say with a smirk at my brother and Beth. They rolled their eyes. "So, tomorrow we have a flight booked for you and we need to iron out some details right now," I start off, getting into all the confusing parts.

A half hour later, I hang up with Charity. After making sure tomorrow would be a good day for her to come, making sure she knew what Beth looked like (as Jeff and I had a radio show to do in the morning, so we couldn't be there for her arrival), and just some other odds and ends, everything is settled.

Charity Burns would be livin' like the Hardyz starting tomorrow.

**-Charity's POV-**

I had decided not to tell Penn that my entry didn't count in the contest. I figured, I'd pretend I didn't win and then get on with my life. No use crying over spilled milk. This was my fault. If I would have listened to Penn in the first place, I would have been entered in the contest right now, and possibly having the chance to spend the week with my idols.

I guess that's why I can't get passed half asleep at nine-thirty in the morning. I'd fallen in and out of sleep since I laid my head down last night and now…I was just there.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

One of my ringtones blaring nearly sends me through the roof, that's how bad Hinder's song scares me. Mumbling, because I had just started to fall back to sleep, I pick up the phone. "'Ello?" I notice the number is blocked too, but whatever. Let me get rid of this person and go back to sleep.

"Hi, I'm looking to speak to Charity…Charity Burns," a male voice says to me, with a slight southern drawl. I feel my eyebrow go down, who the hell was this?

Slowly, I reply, "this is she, what can I do for ya?" Sitting up in bed, I pull my hair back and put it into a ponytail. Then, my dog, Molly decides to throw in one of her signature barks. I push her away.

"Well, Charity. I'm Matt Hardy and my brother Jeff and his girlfriend Beth are sitting next to me right now, and we're sort of here to tell you you've won the contest," his voice says, which made me jump off my back and onto the floor.

From there, I scream like the fangirl I can be, and jump up and down, feeling as if I'm on top of the world. I dance in one more circle before picking up my phone. "Sorry. Is this real?" Matt gives me a mhm. I can almost see him smiling, if only he could see the size of mine at the moment. "I'm just…so excited. One question though…how'd I win? My entry was late!"

"We liked your entry so much it didn't matter," my idol tells me, and I honestly can feel my smile getting bigger and bigger. Wait until Penn heard about this! He would be so happy for me and then I could finally stop feeling guilty for the future lies I would tell. Hell, I would ever make sure I got him some autographs for him! "So, tomorrow we have a flight booked for you and we need to iron out some details right now," Matt said.

We went on to talk about if I was able to make that flight, talking about Beth and how she would meet me at the airport, that I would need ID to prove I'm really Charity Burns, pretty much stuff like that. I was ecstatic the entire time, thanking Matt and Jeff every two seconds. God, I was acting like such a mark, for crying out loud – I'm 18! Get it together, I scolded myself.

When we hung up, and after I told my parents I won, I danced around my room for the next half hour. I would tell Penn in another hour when we went to visit him. He would be happy to hear this, hell; maybe this good news will help him get better. I couldn't help but smile, finally something went right.

I was going to spend one week with the Hardyz. Can you see the jealous girls flocking around me now? Chyeah.

**Read and review! Next post will be on Sunday. :) Thanks guys. :)**


	8. She's on her way

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs. :)  
**A/N**: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, y'all make me smileee. Enjoy. :)

**-Charity's POV still-**

"Are you sure you have everything?" My mother stands in front of me, eyeing my luggage as if it were a piece of meat, unzippering and zippering my suitcases, checking every available surface. It's way too early in the morning to be doing this. It's four thirty in the morning for crying out loud.

"Yes, mom," I groan for the…100th? time now. She's been at this for about a half hour. "I packed everything I need. It's only a week. Now, stop. I'm a big girl." I had to laugh at her horrified expression to my 'big girl' statement. It was almost like she just realized I was officially an adult and she couldn't do anything to change back time.

"Now who is meeting you at the airport?" She studied me, tears in her eyes. God, this is embarrassing.

"Beth. She is Jeff's girlfriend. Don't worry mom, she only kills on Tuesdays," I say, trying to lighten the mood. Much to my dismay, my mother's horrified expression just worsens, making me shake my head and sigh. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Matt and Jeff aren't going to do anything. C'mon you've been watching them almost as long as I have."

She sighs. "I know babydoll." As she turns to my father, who magically appeared to put my suitcases in the car, I can hear her sniffle. Okay, now it's just getting out of hand. It's not like I'm five…I'm eighteen, AN ADULT. I wish she would realize that. "I just worry. This is your first time away from the family. I want to be there with you."

"If you sneak into my suitcase I will chuck you from the plane," I say with a broad smile, finally having a laugh from my mother. She smiles widely back as I hug her. "Don't worry about me, okay? This is my dream."

"I know baby." And finally, we let go, and walk down the stairs.

I insist on going to the hospital quickly before going to the airport. My mom is fussing that I'm gonna miss my flight. For crying out loud, it's two hours until it leaves! I need to see my brother, he's my other half.

"Char," he says happily when I enter the room. I notice a new set of flowers in the corner, and instantly know they're from his girlfriend Kelly. She always sends flowers. I smile at them before walking over to the bed and giving him the biggest hug we've ever possibly shared.

"Boo," I grin. "They're trying to get me to the airport already."

Penn laughs. "Well, I'm surprised you're not running to North Carolina."

I laugh too. "Nope…not for now. I suppose ruining my new vans will not be worth it." Okay, so I'm the queen of horrible, corny jokes. Sue me, whatever. Penn looks down at the checkered shoes and gives me a thumbs up.

"Nice." I study him as he says the four letter word. Penn's always pale face is bright with color for the day. He's just as excited as I am…I can tell. Sometimes I wonder if we were honestly twins, just I stayed in my mother's belly for one more year.

"We should get going." Of course. Daddy always has to be early. I sigh, glancing between my family members. My mom's make-up is smudged in parts from crying, my father adjusting his business tie…like he does every two seconds. Penn – of course – just has the biggest grin on his face.

"Alright. I love ya sis. Have a good time, and make sure to take pictures for me. I expect a full detailed report when you get back," he says, grinning. I'm still trying to ignore how sickly thin he is. Every time I see him, I have to. It just depresses me.

"Will do. See ya Penn. I love you," I say almost in one word as my father is pushing me out of the door. Penn's green eyes rolling are the last thing I see of my brother as my father puts his arm around me in the hallway. We look like one big happy family to everyone that passes. Yet, we aren't. One major part of us is sitting in that room. No, that major part of us shouldn't be there, he should be coming with me to live our dream. Sometimes, I think everything tends to be bittersweet in my life.

I won't even get into the actions of my mother at the airport. Let's just say it had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. She treated me like a child, kissing and blubbering all over me. Gah. Gah. Gah.

I think I'm still red.

The flight attendant told us that the flight would be two hours long. Looking at my watch, which tells me it's a quarter to seven, I figure we'll be there in no time at all. I'm a little nervous too. This is my first plane ride. The area is full of people with newspapers and iPods, fully used to flying, I can tell. Meanwhile, even though I'm excited enough to burst, my hand is shaking.

After a shaky take off, we're in the sky, and I look out the window to see the ground getting smaller and smaller. Well, this is going to be an experience of a lifetime, I thought, biting my lip. Nervous habit, sorry. That's probably why my lips are always so chapped. And in the winter, it's worse. I look like my lips have been chewed apart.

Then I remember. Something that my best friend Rina told me to try. I dig around in my oversized purse and find the notebook I had bought with her the night before. It's bright green (Rina says it'll remind me to write in it) and I find myself running my hand over the smooth cover.

I always found the idea of a journal stupid. I always forgot to write in them when I was younger, and even then, there wasn't much to write about. I went to school. Came home. Did homework. Went to bed. That was pretty much it.

But, this, I definitely had something to write about. If I wrote about the experience, I would have it forever, and I would have bits that could possibly escape my mind later in life. Hell, maybe one day, I could show my kids. Anyway…

Back to the notebook. Slowly, I open the page and write the date in the corner. What to write? There is so much I could say at the moment, so much that is threatening to escape my memory right now.

_Well, I'm on the plane to North Carolina. This seems pretty surreal. I mean…damn, am I going to wake up and see that this is all a dream and I'm just some stupid mark with an overly excited imagination. I pray that doesn't happen. I'm too damn excited._

_I'm supposed to be meeting up with Beth. She always seemed super cool to me. I don't know, I say hell, if she can put up with the millions of fan-girl haters that flock to Jeff, I figure she has to be one tough woman. I don't think I could handle that. I'd be in jail for trying to kill some ten year old princess who thinks she's marrying my husband._

_Matt also told me I'd have the chance to meet Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. I'm not too pleased about that. Well, I guess I am. I'm not too much of a fan of theirs. They're great wrestlers and all, but…I just don't know. I want to see how the Hardyz live though, so I suppose they're part of the Hardyz life. _

_Did I mention I hate planes? I can't wait to be on the ground and the hell away from the snoring old lady next to me…EW…she's drooling. Okay, gross. Well, until I get to the Hardyz house, later._

--

**Thanks again guys! Next post will probably be on Tuesday. Read and review! :)**


	9. Beth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my OCs.  
**A/N:** Well, I'm sorry this update is so late in the day. But I spent the entire day at the American Idols Live! Tour 2008 yesterday, got to meet 9/10 of the idols, and see an amazing show, so I was exhausted and slept to 2:30 my time, lmfao. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, it means the world. :) Enjoy!

**-Charity's POV still-**

"Miss? Excuse me, miss?" Someone says into my ear, nearly sending me out of my seat. Where the hell am I? I think, and then remember. I'm going to North Carolina. Right. And I'm on a plane, and okay, there is a lady with a little too much make-up standing in front of me. EW…oh, wait, she's talking to me, right.

"Yes?" I ask, with a flush of my cheeks.

"The plane will be landing in a few minutes. You need to put your seatbelt on, miss," she says with a fake smile. I don't think she was pleased that I had to disturb her from not having to do her job. Whatever.

Oh my God, we were almost there. Almost instantly, I snap my seatbelt in and can feel the beat of my heart accelerate to nearly twice its normal pounding. Good God, this is really happening, isn't it? Oh my God…I think I'm going to faint.

Slowly, (and shakily) the plane lands, and I find myself safely and happily on the ground. But more importantly, in North Carolina. I make my way out of the terminal and glance around, taking my mental picture of Beth in my head and scanning the crowd. Where is that Hardy Girl?

Then, I see her. She's sitting on a bench, texting by the looks of it on her cell phone, a Dunkin Donuts bag in hand. She looks a little bored, in a pair of light wash jeans in a pale green tank top, and white flip flops. I don't think she's seen me yet. Wait…does she even know what I look like? Oh God.

I have to go over there. What if I sound like I need serious help? Why did I enter this contest again? Suddenly, images of smiling Matt and Jeff fill my brain and remind me, and I can hear both Rina and Penn saying, "Get your ass over there!"

Deep Breath Charity. Deep Breath. "Hi?" I ask when I walk over. Beth looks up at me with a confused smile. "Hi…I'm Charity Burns." I hold out my driver's license to her, which I never use, as I hate driving with a passion.

"Charity," she repeats and for a moment, I wonder if she has a twin and this woman thinks I'm insane. "Charity," she repeats again, and a wider smile appears on her face. "Nice to meet you. Do you need to get your bags?" She asks me, as she studies my driver's license and then hands it back to me.

"Yeah…I only have one…other than my purse, though," I manage to stammer, feeling as if I'm still sleeping and dreaming.

"Well, let's go get it then," she says with another smile. I think she notices I'm more nervous then hell and that I don't know what to say to her, as she's talking softly and sweetly. It's sort of strange, actually.

"Kay," I murmur and smile, too. Beth…Beth…interesting.

We don't say much as we enter her car…I'm sort of still stunned that this is really happening and I'm not dreaming. I'm quickly learning though, Beth drives like Matt, which probably means Jeff drives like Matt too. And Matt according to people drives like a maniac, so this could be a long drive home. "S-so…h-how far…are we from…the house?" I wasn't sure what to call the house. I wasn't sure if saying 'your house' would trigger any fire memories, and I didn't want to speak Matt's name for some reason.

Then, she laughs. She sounds so full of joy and her shoulders shake. Er…what? "Hunny, please take a breath. I'm not a monster…you look like you're ready to pass out. We're normal people." She gives me a wide smile. God, I'm sure a fan-girl. "But to answer your question…We're not too far from the house. Probably a half hour's ride."

I give her a weak smile. "Sorry, I'm just…shell-shocked I guess. This seems so surreal to me right now. I feel as if I'm dreaming." I can feel my cheeks turn a crimson color.

She laughs. "I don't blame you. But honestly, calm the hell down. You're gonna see a lot more…exciting," she says, carefully choosing her words, "things than me in the car with you. Matt and Jeff—"

"Can be crazy," I finish with a smile.

Beth laughs again. "You're catching on quickly."

"Wow," I murmur, as we pull up in front of Matt's house. It looks even bigger than in the pictures that are on his myspace. The red bricks seem to rise to the sky almost. Okay, so I'm lying. But hell, you could fit my house into his at least twice. "It's huge."

Beth continues in her pattern of laughing at my comments. "Wait until you see inside. Oh, and look out, Lucas is a little rowdy to strangers. He won't hurt you though."

"Lucas," I repeat, wondering who Lucas was…oh, right, Matt's dog. "Right." We walk across the grass (it is so green, my mother would have kill me if she would see) and to the front door. Beth began to unlock it and I could hear little Lucas come running and barking in tiny yip yaps.

When the door opens, the tiny dog took one glance at Beth and then immediately runs over to sniff me, the fresh meat. Lucas studies me in his shaggy, white-ish hair glory, probably wondering who the hell I am.

I bend down to pet him as he dances around me in circles, Beth watches on, a tiny, amused smile on her face. "He's so excited," I say finally with a laugh. "And more adorable then in the pictures. My dog is old and never barks…this is quite strange."

"You have a dog?" she asks, as I follow her and Lucas into Matt's blue kitchen. "What kind?" Then she offers me a can of Coca-Cola. Mm, I accept. My throat is drier than the desert.

"He's a mutt. Some kind of terrier and miniature poodle mix. Baxter is the laziest thing to ever grace this Earth. Then again, he's my brother's dog, so I don't really count him as mine." I give a tentative smile.

"Oh, I see. Oh and I'm sorry about your brother being sick," she says, taking a sip of her own drink. "Must be horrible as hell to see someone you love go through that." A sympathic glance is shot in my direction.

"It's tough," I agree, nodding my head. I'm starting to warm up to Beth. She _really _does sound pretty cool. "But sometimes, I just try to forget. Honestly, I can't remember the last time he was home, it's been so long. But, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this house right now," I remind her.

"Right, he got you to enter. Why didn't you want to?" Normally, I would have shot up my extra security barrier and found a way around the question, but Beth seems genuinely concerned and curious and I don't imagine that my brother's health would be all over the internet tomorrow morning.

I can feel my cheeks turning that red color again. "I didn't want to leave him, you know? It's like…this wasn't only my dream, it is Penn's too. I would have loved for both of us to be here right now, and for him to be well. I guess I'm just so scared to lose him that I was willing to put aside something I wanted to make sure I was there. It's sort of silly when you think of it, because it only made Penn mad at me, and I—" I stop because I realize I'm rambling. Bad habit. "Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot. It's just, even though he's older; I'm so protective of him."

Beth smiles at me. "Don't worry, you don't have to apologize. I understand. I probably would do the same thing in your situation, but your brother is right. Putting your life on hold just so you can be with him isn't far to either of you."

I cock my head to the side. How wasn't it fair to him? "What? What do you mean? Why isn't it fair to Penn?" Now I'm pretty confused. She's still standing in front of me, her eyes on my face, looking pretty. I think Beth is one of those girls that isn't drop dead gorgeous, but, just pretty. She's the girl you'd see in school but look over, but wasn't some nerd either. Her look interests me.

"Well, if he sees you upset because of him, he's going to be upset that you're spending time wasting time. At least, that's how I see it. I would be upset at least. And by the looks of it, so would your brother. You seem very close to one another," she finishes.

"We are," I agree. "I sometimes think we were twins but I stayed in my parents tummy another year."

She laughs. "If only that were possible, eh?"

"Right," I agree. "So, when are the Hardy Boyz getting here?" I grin at her, completely comfortable now.

"Should be here in a half hour or so. The radio show shouldn't take too long. Plus, it gives me time to show you the room you'll be staying in." She turns toward a staircase. "C'mon, I'll show you now."

"Hey, Beth, wait." She turns to face me. "Thanks."

"No problem hunny." And with that, we're off to a guest room.

--

**Read and review! :) I'll try to get another update up tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. I'll try if not tomorrow, to get one up by Thursday though. I fear writing right now as I'm still practically hopping off the walls from my concert, haha. Thanks everyone. :)**


	10. A tub story

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Nothing but the OCS. Vince owns WWE. And everything else owns themselves.  
_A/N_: So...I don't know if Beth is really that nice...but I like her, and I'm anti-Beth hate. She's cool to me. Sort of a longer chapter...and I'd like to dedicate it to Kyle (CanadianWriter23)...HAPPY BIRTHDAY. :) Enjoy the chapter.  
**

Guest room…wow. It's very big. I'm studying each any every part of it, wondering how Matt usually lives alone in a house this size…I'd go insane. "This is _my _room?" I find myself asking her, touching the pretty bedspread and the dresser. The furnishings are scarce, but it doesn't matter. The room is still huge and you could possibly live in it full time if you had to.

"Yep," she chirps, making sure everything is in place. I didn't even notice the small bathroom until she turns the light on. "We left you a couple towels in here. And soap…and shampoo," she says, as if she's trying to remember what else. "If you need a blow dryer, I have one. Actually, if you need anything, I'm sure I can find it. We have almost a whole room full of clothes and more stuff that fans sent. It's insane."

I nod, still pretty shocked that people live like this. "Wow."

Beth grins. "You'll be saying that word a lot, trust me."

I shrug, and place my one bag on the bed. "I guess I will, huh?"

Finally, I sit on the bed, and look around the room once more, staring at the pale blue paint on the walls, and the dresser's unique curves. Beth is still inside the bathroom, making sure everything is alright. She's humming along to some song, one I don't think I've ever heard of.

"So, what's planned for this week?" I call out to her, kicking my legs on the end of the bed, and glancing into the mirror. My hair looks good for the humidity; it's falling wavy down my shoulders, the red streaks standing out like a yellow raincoat in a black room. I can almost see my gray-green eyes shining with excitement, they're almost dancing, to be exact and my eyes _never _dance. And oh my, my skin is glowing in its pale color, anyone could tell this is the happiest I've been in a long time.

Beth doesn't turn around, but calls out, "Oh, I'm not too sure, you'll have to ask Matt. He's got a ton of stuff planned, I think. Actually…I _do _know of one thing, but that's…it's a _surprise._" She turns around to face me, and grins wildly, her eyes clearly telling me that I'm not gonna know for a while.

"What? Tell me!" I squeal, and jump off the bed and into bathroom. I almost feel as I'm back in high school when your friend just shared the kiss of her life but she's pulling that bullcrap that says, 'I don't kiss and tell.' I suppose here it's…I don't talk to the Hardyz and tell? Hm, weird.

But she's the only girl in the house…we need some kind of alliance if things get pretty crazy with the boys, right? Hell…why am I even thinking of this? I shrug and grin at Beth. "You betta tell me."

"Nope, my lips are sealed, Charity," she chirps and giggles.

"Do not pull that Mary-Kate and Ashley line on me!" I say, laughing. Suddenly, though, I'm silent when I hear the front door slam closed, and the ever familiar voice of Matthew Moore Hardy and Jeffrey Nero Hardy waver their way through the house. And suddenly, I'm frozen behind Beth, my eyes wide. "Hide me!"

"Charity!" She's laughing like a hyena now, trying to get me from behind her back. I grip onto her harder, and then run into the shower. "_Charity! STOP._" But the funny thing is, she's still laughing.

"Beth?" Matt's voice calls out, and it seems he's at the stairs. He's coming up the stairs. Oh shit! HIDE ME. "Are you home? Hello?" I hear Matt and Jeff coming closer, now panicking.

"I'm in Charity's room," she calls out, and again tries to pull me out of the shower, meanwhile, trips and falls in with me. "CHARITY," she hisses, giggling.

"I didn't do anything," I reply, red in the face.

"Yes you did."

"I did NOT!"

"_Yes, _you did." Giggle.

"_No, I didn't._"

"Uh…hello?" Matt says, peering into the bathroom, only to see Beth and I, on top of each other. Jeff comes up behind him, and raises his eyebrows. "Um…hi?" And then, the unimaginable happens. Beth and I stop giggling and burst into a high volume of laughter.

"Babe? Is there something I should know?" Jeff asks, slightly amused, and I begin to wonder if he's joking or not. "Is there a reason why you're in the tub?"

**-Beth's POV- **

I'm in the fucking tub laughing my ass off in front of Jeff and Matt, the winner, Charity Burns under me, her sides shaking from laughing so hard. There are tears in my eyes, as we both try to assemble a sentence out of the mayhem. Matt seems to be more than bewildered, and Jeff just seems so very amused to why this situation is coming about.

"Babe?" Is there something I should know?" Jeff asks me, his tone slightly joking. He shifts his weight to one side, and then looks at Matt with a smirk. "Is there a reason why you're in the tub?"

_Oh, you know, the girl that just came to spend the week with us and I are really getting it on. No, you ass. I fucking fell, what else to do think? _I ask him mentally, rolling my eyes. "Er…no reason." Unlike my mind, my mouth is unable to form a complete sentence without starting to giggle.

"Are you going to get _out_?" Matt asks Charity and I. I smile at Charity, whom I've gotten to know a bit in the past hour or so. She's a nice girl, doesn't seem _too _fan-girly and seems to know her boundaries. For now…she's good. We'll just have to see, I guess.

Charity grins back at me, and then, finally, I think she realizes who's in front of her, when Matt holds out his hand, after he helps me up. She looks at it as if it's from Mars, and it could quite possibly be toxic. "Gonna get out?" he asks her, giving her a warm smile. I'm trying really hard to not burst into fucking laughter. She looks like a little lost puppy.

So, before she can ruin herself, I eye her and glare. I think she gets it as she puts her hand out to, before giving Matt a timid smile and stepping out of the tub. You can barely hear her say 'thank you' as we leave the bathroom.

**-Charity's POV-**

Oh my God, Matt Hardy is in front of me. Holy fucking shit. Why the hell am I laughing like I'm with friends or something? Damn…I'm such a fucking idiot. _His hand is out, get up! _I scold myself, and take his hand, feeling as if the past five minutes were the most embarrassing in my life. How could I do that? Now, this is embarrassing.

We leave the bathroom, but I'm still pretty bewildered as we head down the steps into the kitchen. Someone _needs _to say something before I barf. "So, Charity," Matt starts. I knew there was a reason I loved him. "Did Beth torture you?"

I give him a weak smile, and muster up all the courage inside me. "No, not really."

"Good," he says, laughing. "Well, as you know, I'm Matt, and this is my brother, Jeff, and it's nice to meet ya." God, we all sound so formal. This is horrible. I coached myself for this…I can _not_ sound like a fan-girl…or I will hide in my room for the rest of the week. No. Lie.

"Nice to meet ya too." This time, I give them a wide smile. "Thanks for holding the contest, this is a dream…or a fantasy come true. Never in a million years in hell would I think I'd be here right now."

"We're glad," Jeff speaks up, his accent apparent. "Nothing too much is planned for today, but we're gonna show you 'round the house and the neighborhood, and we figured we'd go out for dinner."

"Dinner?" I ask. "Oh, you don't have to, I—"

"Don't worry about anything," Beth whispers in my ear, and Matt confirms what she said.

"This is all planned out," Matt explains. "Now, let's get you settled."

--

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing...I love reading the stuff. :) Hope you enjoyed, read and review, next chapter, Saturday! :)**


	11. Cameron

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs.  
**A/N:** For some reason, this chapter was really hard to write, and gave me some evil writer's block. :( I had to watch the Twist of Fate DVD extra of 'Matt's Crib' a million times to make the rooms sound real, and spent a good half an hour trying to see what was left of Jeff's house/area to put into my details. (So if some of that is off, sorry.) AND WTF?! SHANNON MOORE RELEASED?! The WWE is officially on my bad list. I walked around yelling and screaming all yesterday... Because of this, in the story, we're gonna pretend that Shannon never loses his job. Well, enjoy!

* * *

An hour later I'm playing with Lucas in the living-room, staring at the huge picture of Matthew on the wall above me. Matt's in the shower…and I have no idea where the hell Beth and Jeff went…I'm not sure I _want _to know.

The awkwardness that began in the kitchen had died down a little, and I am a little more comfortable in the house, but still…the thought of the Hardyz in the same house as me frightens me. I guess I am just a fan-girl at heart.

Lucas gets up though and runs off, leaving me in the living-room alone. Okay, weird. What now? I find myself walking into the computer area and looking at Matt's apples, and the 'corny' as he calls it, 'success' and 'determination' pictures.

"What are ya doin'?" Someone asks. I turn to a smiling…oh my God, Matt Hardy is shirtless in front of me. _Holy…okay, keep it together, keep it together,_ I scold myself, unable to drag my eyes back to Matt's face. "Charity?"

"Yes?" _Oh my Gosh, you fucking dumbass,_ my brain screams moments later.

"Uh…I asked you what you were doing?" he repeats, even though I knew what he said. "Are ya okay?"

"Sorry…right. Um…I was just looking around…I'm fine," I tell him. I have to keep averting my eyes to his face, and off his chest. Damn him for being so fucking sexy.

"Oh, well, we're gonna show you some stuff outside, if you like, and then maybe we can drive through Cameron. How does dinner at Cracker Barrel sound?" he asks, shifting around a bit, and then looking back at me. His eyes follow my gaze, and he looks at his chest. "What? Is there something on my chest?"

I shake my head, unable to speak. _You idiot! God, stop staring! Oh this is just great. I'm already making a fool of myself…how long has it been? An hour…tops, _I think, and bit my lip. "Nothing." Whoohoo, a word. Ding! Ding! Ding, the fan-girl has spoken a word. Let's call for a parade!

"Huh…OH! OH!" Matt says, and runs the opposite direction, as I follow him. He enters the room I presume is the laundry room, and slips on a shirt. "I'm going to assume…?"

I feel my cheeks go a shade of pink, and nod. "Sorry…I'm being such an idiot. Cracker Barrel sounds fine…I've never had it though." Well, how many awkward moments is the record…I'm sure to be in the books by tonight. We pass a few crosses as Matt ushers me into his kitchen, the gray and blue tones making it feel homey.

"You've never had Cracker Barrel?" Matt asks me, his tone slightly above his normal one. "How have you survived?" he jokes, grinning from ear to ear. It's a toothy smile from Matt Hardy – quick! – someone grab a camera!

"We don't have 'em where I live." I shrug, as Beth comes into the kitchen, dressed differently from when I last saw her. Her hair is pulled into a long ponytail, she has on sweat pants, and a red shirt, flip flops too. She seems a little confused as she enters, searching for something, maybe.

"Do you hear that Beth? Charity's never been to Cracker Barrel!" Beth rolls her eyes at Matt, before patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the room. "I really can't believe you've never been to Cracker Barrel…" he mumbles to me, and I can't help but smile.

"Well, there is a first time for everything, right?"

* * *

"Wow," I murmur as we walk through the area of Matt's house, which is surrounded by woods and a whole lot of them. I'm mainly watching Jeff and Beth though, it's so cute how he's holding her close, snuggling…and it's summer. I wonder if they've become even closer since the fire. "I don't think there are this many trees in my entire town!"

"Where are you from again?" Jeff asks, a cigarette in hand. That's the only thing I hate…smoking, ew.

"New York. I live in a town with a whole lot of air pollution. Always bustling city, a lot of trash around," I explain. Jeff nods, taking a long drag and putting out the disgusting habit on the ground. "So, where are we going?"

"To see Jeff's motorcross track." And we see it, and a lot of Jeff's bikes. I won't go on and on about what else we see, but mostly into what Jeff's mind was like. The artwork that once was in front of his house, the Imagi-nation and everything else. His outdoor pets, too. All in all, I see Jeff Hardy.

"I'm hungry," Beth declares suddenly, and holds her stomach. "Let's go eat now, shall we?"

* * *

I never imagined that once we got there we'd be bothered…it was almost as if I've forgotten who I'm hanging out with: the Hardy Boyz. We've only been in the restaurant fifteen minutes, and already three people have come up for autographs.

"Who are you?" some girl asks as Matt signs her an autograph. Well, aren't we rude. I just stare at her, baffled by the question, as if it were an obvious answer…I'm me, aren't I?

Matt smiles at her, as he passes the index he just signed to Jeff. "Charity won our spend a week with the Hardyz contest off my myspace." I love how polite and gracious he is always to the fans. No wonder he's the dream of most wrestling fans everywhere.

"Oh…" she replies flatly, probably thinking something along the lines of, 'why she is so special.' Go away hunny, just go away. "Well thank you for the autographs! Y'all rock!" The blonde girl says and runs off with a huge smile on her face.

"She didn't like me," I point out as soon as she's out of earshot.

"She's jealous," Beth suggests. "Do you know how many people entered the contest, and meanwhile, you're the one sitting here?" She flashes me a grin. "You're gonna be on the most wanted for wrestling fan-girl's soon enough, hun."

"Just peachy," I mumble, taking a bite of my salad and rolling my eyes. "Just where I want to be." Matt laughs, as does Jeff, as silence overcomes us, leaving me to eat, and wonder how in the world I got so damn lucky.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone reviewing, and reading, the support means the world to me. (Honestly.) I'll try to get an update up on Monday, but I might be able to squeak one in tomorrow unless the evil writers block takes over...**


	12. You dumbass, Jeff

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs, no matter how much I wish I owned Matt Hardy. XD  
**A/N:** Thanks everyone! The support for this FF is amazing, all your kind words, reviews, readings, and PMs have made me want to keep going. Luckily, no writers block came to me for this, which made me happy. And to, I think it was LeahMarie, I'm pretty sure Jeff does smoke, as he had a cigarette box/cigarette in his hand in pictures before, and I've seen him smoke on one of the Hardy Show videos. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. Thanks again everyone, and enjoy. :)

* * *

"Hey," I say into the phone, later that night, alone in the guestroom. I just want to hear his voice, the tone of it, just to make me feel a little better. Oh how I wish Penn was with me.

"Charity," Penn says slowly, as if he's been sleeping. I hear some shuffling of sorts, muffled coughs and then something beep. "How's Carolina?"

"Penn, is everything okay?" I ask him, biting my lip nervously. I hope it is…I don't want to worry. "And Carolina? Amazing, to say the least…though, I've made a fool of myself at least twice majorly."

"Everything is fine. A nurse work me up for vitals a few minutes ago though," he grumbles, making me laugh. I know how much he likes to sleep, it's a family thing. I remember when we were kids, our parents could never get either of us up for school on time, and we'd get in trouble almost everyday for being late to our classes. It didn't help that our _parents _woke up late too, of course. "Well, how? I wish I could have seen that." I can feel a smirk surface on his pale lips, as it swells larger by the moment. If I were there, I'd be smacking him in three, two, one…

"Not funny," I say with a huge huff. "Let's say it involves falling in a tub and a shirtless Matt."

"You were in a tub with Matt shirtless _already_? You dirty girl!" Penn says, fake gasping.

"NO!" I have to stop trying to talk, as I'm laughing like the hyenas from The Lion King and can't breathe. "Two different situations…equally embarrassing."

"Good, I didn't want to have to come attack Matt for flirting with my baby sister," he says in a happy tone. Though we're a lot alike, he never lets me live it down that he is in fact older than me.

"I think you're forgetting that we're talking about a pro-wrestler here, buddy. So…is mom driving everyone insane yet?" I bite my lip, waiting to hear that she has the national guard on waiting…just in case I don't call when I told her I would.

"Yep. When they visited earlier she kept wondering why you hadn't called since the morning, maybe you and the guys had gotten in a car accident, or maybe someone broke into their house, or maybe – get this one – you were being held captive by a crazy fan who wanted to kill you."

"She seriously said all of that?" I groan, clasping my head in my hands, setting down my cell phone to the bed, and rolling my eyes. "I swear, I think she believes that we're still two or something."

"She also thinks that you're in bed with the guys…well, she didn't say it directly, but I know that's what she meant. God, what does she think? That the guys created the contest so they can have a ring-rat around? Oh, hold on." The soft tone of my favorite nurse floats around in the background of the phone, and I smile. Brooke is a good nurse, always friendly, never rude.

"What's a ring-rat, darlin'?" I hear her ask, as she's taking his blood pressure. Stiffening a giggle, I listen to hear my brother fumbling for words…how do you tell a lady classy as Brooke…what a ring-rat is?

"Oh…she…well, uh—" he stops, and sighs, then tells her quickly. She has to be walking away because her voice grows softer, mumbling about the decaying level of woman's respect for themselves. "Well, that was awkward."

I giggle. "Now, back to mom. SHE THINKS I'M IN BED WITH THEM? Oh my God, that is so gross! I seriously hope she realizes that is _not _what I am here for. I hope you told her that, too, Penn."

"Don't worry, I did. But, hey look – I gotta go, the nurse wants me off the phone. Call me tomorrow…but call mom first before she comes to torture me again. I love ya, sis."

"Love ya too Penn. I'll keep you updated. Bye." We hang up, and I find myself alone again. When I told the guys and Beth that I was going to shower and call my brother, I never did the showering part, so I figured I'd do that now. Snapping off the bed, I dig through my bag for a pair of sweatpants, and a tank top – with a built in bra.

The shower looks almost as if it's never been used before. The walls are a cream color, shiny and bright. A brand new mat is on the floor of it, to keep from slipping, and a bottle of V05 shampoo and conditioner sits in a little rack, beside a bar of what looks like Dove soap. It's nice and I feel as if I'm in a high star hotel.

The towels are nice to, but at this point, I don't expect any less. Matt, Jeff, and Beth have outdone themselves – I feel like a princess being spoiled by her daddy…sort of. It takes me a minute to figure out how to work the shower, but finally, I step in, feeling the warm water run down my chest, past my stomach, and watch it dribble it's way toward the floor. Oh, yes, I could definitely get used to it.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"She sure as hell as been up there a while," I comment, as Matt sips a beer, Lucas perched on his lap as we watch a episode of…I'm not even sure, I'm not paying it too much attention. "Should we go check on her?"

Beth shakes her head at me, her soft hair, moving across my shirted chest. I love when she's lying on me, having her close is all I ever need, and any sore muscles seem to fade away. Beth is beautiful, and she's mine – that's all I need to know. "Let her be. Her brother is pretty much her other half, she probably wants to talk to him."

Matt looks up from the TV. "Yeah…plus, Charity needs to relax a bit. She's probably exhausted. If she's not down in a half an hour, I'll go see, okay?" I nod. It's not that I was worried, I just figured it weird that her first night here, and she's already wrapped up in her guestroom. Beth told me earlier that she's a little soft-spoken and that we need to be careful – especially when bringing up her brother.

I don't see any harm in that, I know how she feels. My mother and I were close – I can relate…if she ever wanted to bring it up, of course. But, she shouldn't. This week is about fun, and seeing how we live. I don't want to fucking bring her down or anything, I want the Hardy fan to have a smile on her face.

"Anyone want any ice cream?" Beth asks, getting up off me, much to my dismay…I'm now having thoughts, if you catch my drift. "I think we have rocky road…" She pulls down her shirt and smoothes it, making her fucking sexy ass curves appear. I can almost feel my mind wandering around in the gutter. I've explored that woman many times, but it doesn't need a limit – trust me.

"Sure," Matt nods, as Lucas jumps off his lap to follow her. Instead though, he spots a shiny bone and chases after it, pouncing on top of it, like a cat would. "Thanks."

I simply give her a swift nod, and a tiny smile. Beth returns it as we hear the shower turn on overhead. I wonder if we're gonna be able to actually get to know this Charity girl. I know she's soft spoken, but she can't hide in her room for the entire week, right? When we were walking around outside earlier…she seemed cool then. I think we actually picked a good fan…as weird as that sounds. Doesn't seem like some fucking creep that's gonna…I don't even know. I just want her to open up or something…we didn't do this contest for no reason – its to get to know a fan.

But, I guess, it's the first night, I'll give her time.

**-Matt's POV-**

I think Jeff is worried about Charity. He's sitting across from me right now, and he has that distant 'I'm thinking' look to his eyes right now. I'm trying to ignore the fact that our winner is upstairs in the shower and not down here, because that is what she is her for, not to hide. I say we give her some time though, adjust a bit.

You can just tell she's a very reserved girl with a lot of secrets and worries, I'm sure most of are about her brother. The way Beth told Jeff and me that they were talking – it's almost like they are twins.

I have to look a Jeff, knowing we can be the same way, or mortal enemies. Still, anyway, I just hope she opens up a bit and comes down to chat. About fifteen minutes passes as we munch on the ice cream the always lovely Beth provided, I begin to wonder too – what is she doing up there?

"We should go see what's going on," Jeff says suddenly, as if he's read my mind.

I want to say yes, to know what she's up to too, but at the same time, I didn't want to invade her privacy. "No," Beth and I say firmly, Beth biting her lip.

"WHAT? We didn't have this contest so she can sit in her fucking room the entire night, Matt! If she is so fucking afraid of us why'd she come?" he snaps, looking at me. I try to point behind him without looking obvious, but he doesn't notice my attempts. "She seems to just want to hide in her fucking room and be a bitch and I don't see the point of that. I'm going to find her."

He flips around to see a crestfallen Charity, who is standing at the edge of the stairs her expression almost numb. I want to smack my brother for his lack of sensitivity and stupidity. Before I can decide what to do, Charity runs up the stairs. "Nice fucking job you asshole," I say to him, and jog up the stairs after her. I can hear Beth lecturing him too as their voices get dimmer and I grow closer to her bedroom.

* * *

**So I felt like making Jeff an ass for the night, lol. Next chapter: Matt talks to Charity, what will happen? And a special guest meets Charity...and she's a little more than surprised to learn something. It could be up tomorrow, or Tuesday, it depends. :) Thanks again everyone!**


	13. Matt makes it right

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Though, I wish I owned the NC crew...haha.  
A/N: Thanks SO SO SO much everyone! 10 reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS. :) And thanks for all the help to two select people, I think ya know who you are. Littlerascalash gave me a great idea for a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet if I will do it, we'll see. So...I can't believe Shannon Moore is actually gone. And that Randy Orton re-injured himself. I want a ban on motorcycles, hmph. XD Well, enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

I reach her door just as it slams in my face, followed by the sound of objects being thrown. _Oh Charity, please don't destroy my house, he didn't mean it, _I think and knock on the door. The throwing stops, but she doesn't say anything. "Charity? It's Matt, please unlock the door."

Silence.

"Charity? C'mon, Jeff didn't mean it, he just wants to get to know you," I say to the white wood, hoping she'll unlock it.

Silence.

"Fine." I walk into my room, grab the set of keys behind my closet door and walk back over. The noises had rebegun. Slowly, I shift the key to her door into the lock, and open it. She looks at me like I'm a complete stranger, staring at the key in my hand, as if it were poison. "Charity," I begin, and then notice she's repacking.

She doesn't move, so I figure I've got her traumatized or something. "Oh Charity, please don't leave. Jeff's an ass; he just wants to get to know you. Beth and I understand how weird this is, please don't leave. We have so much we want to do with you this week."

Even more silence.

"C'mon. Put the bag down and come downstairs with me. I'll let you say anything you want to Jeff." Okay, lame joke. She looks down at the bag in her hands, but doesn't move. I gently lift her chin as I move closer to her, and shake my head. "C'mon, you said it yourself: this is your dream. Are you going to give it up just because of a couple words? I want you here. Beth wants you here. Believe it or not Jeff_ does_ want you here." I pause and contemplate saying what I am about to. "And you sure as hell know your brother wants you here. Whether or not you think so at this moment: you want to be here. Don't give this up, Charity." I stare at her, as she in a sloth-like motion sets her bag down.

Then, she hugs me, and I can't help but smile. "Thank you," is all I can make out because the scent of her is filling my nostrils and I can't help but realize how beautiful she is.

"C'mon," I say slowly. "Let's go back downstairs. You can watch as I beat the hell out of my baby brother."

Charity giggles as I give her the V1 sign, which she returns with a timid smile.

**-Charity's POV-**

Fuck Jeff Hardy. He can go step in front of a train for all I fucking care! I run from the hallway and slam the door and start throwing my bags and stuff onto the bed. Someone knocks on the door, stopping me in my tracks.

"Charity? It's Matt, please unlock the door." I bite my lip and shake my head, even though he can't see me. I hear him sigh on the other side as I stay silent. "Charity? C'mon, Jeff didn't mean it, he just wants to get to know you," he says a little louder. I shake my head again, waiting for him to leave me alone so I can pack and go spend my time with my brother. "Fine."

Sweet relief.

I begin to pack my clothes back together, tossing the few things that had already made their way out back in. Then, the door opens…what the hell? I flip around to see Matt staring at me, a concerned expression on his self-tanned face. "Oh Charity, please don't leave. Jeff's an ass; he just wants to get to know you. Beth and I understand how weird this is, please don't leave. We have so much we want to do with you this week."

I just stare at him, biting my lip, and holding back tears. Why the hell was I about to cry? I'm fucking eighteen, so Jeffrey Nero Hardy called me a bitch, big deal. GROW UP.

"C'mon. Put the bag down and come downstairs with me. I'll let you say anything you want to Jeff." Well, that was lame, I can't help but think. I look down at my bag, wondering if I should stay.

Matt moves closer and cups his hands around my chin. "C'mon, you said it yourself: this is your dream. Are you going to give it up just because of a couple words? I want you here. Beth wants you here. Believe it or not Jeff_ does_ want you here." I pause and contemplate saying what I am about to. "And you sure as hell know your brother wants you here. Whether or not you think so at this moment: you want to be here. Don't give this up, Charity." I think about Penn and how mad he'd be that I went home because of this. So, I set my bag down in a sluggish pace.

I hug him, and do so without feeling a slight bit embarrassed. "Thank you," I manage to whisper and he wraps his arms around my back and smiles.

He pulls away and looks at me. "C'mon. Let's go back downstairs. You can watch as I beat the hell out of my baby brother."

I have to giggle as his smile turns goofy and he gives me the V1 sign. Proudly, I return it and follow him. When we come down the steps, Jeff's pouting and Beth's glaring at him like a child – it's a funny sight.

She seems surprised that I'm with Matt, but doesn't say anything. Beth smiles at me, averting her gaze to Jeff and widening her eyes as if to say, 'do it.' Slowly, the rainbowed haired extremist turns around and looks at me. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, and I can tell he doesn't really mean it, but was forcefully told to tell me so.

I nod my head as Matt tells him they're gonna have a wrestling match. "What?" he asks in disbelief, looking at his older brother. "_Now_?"

"Yep, for you being an asshole," Matt chirps and grins. I have to laugh. "C'mon baby bro, fight me."

"This is ridiculous, I am not."

I laugh again, and turn to Jeff with a smirk. "What? Not man enough?" Jeff scowls, but I think he's surprised I didn't stutter and shake to my knees in front of him. "Just leave him alone, Matt, I think he's learned his lesson," I tell him, patting both their shoulders. Suddenly, I'm not so scared anymore. It's like what Jeff and Matt said to me, regardless of what it meant, eases me.

"What? I wanted to see a fight!" I hear Beth call out, sitting on the couch, Lucas curled up on her lap, ice cream in a bowl, in her hands. "You shoulda let them fight, Charity, it would have been a hoot." Jeff scowls again, prancing his way over to his girlfriend and plopping down on the couch.

"I'm sure everything is going to be a hoot with three people ganging up on me," Jeff mumbles. This time, Matt, Beth, and I laugh heartily.

"So, I think I'm gonna go update my MFers, it's getting pretty late…" Matt says, looking at the clock on the wall. Almost twelve. "You two going to bed?" Matt nods to Beth and Jeff, who already seem distant. I would say they were _definitely _going to bed, ha. He rolls his eyes and turns to me, "How about you?"

"I guess," I mutter, brushing my bangs out of my face. "I'm pretty beat."

"Alright. If you need anything, feel free to wake me or those two," Matt says, with a smirk, "up. Night Charity."

He just kissed my cheek. HOLY SHIT. Okay, relax. I blush madly, seeing Beth smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah…right. Night Matt." Oh, hell yeah, I could _definitely _get used to this.  


* * *

**So, I realize the story is going a little slow now, but I wanted for the Hardyz and Beth to get to know Beth a little and have a little interactions of some sort. Don't worry, the romance/drama/angst will be picking up soon. I lied too, the visiter is the the next chapter. :) And he's adorable. Kay? Well, read and review, my pretties!**


	14. Introducing: The Reject

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own the Hardyz, Beth, and Shannon Moore, but I don't. I own NOTHING but the OCs. :)  
**A/N:** So, thanks for all the reviews. I've been pretty busy writing wise and I suffered from some icky writer's block, but I got a short chapter for y'all. It's sort of just a little humor and meetings. So, enjoy. :)

* * *

"I did not use the last of the coffee!" Someone yells from downstairs early next morning. It's a boy's voice…sort of deep, with a slight southern accent. I groan, who is yelling at nine in the morning? "So, I'm not paying for it!"

"Oh yeah?" There is Beth's voice, challenging whoever decided to be my alarm clock this morning. "Matt didn't make it, Jeff didn't' make it, and I most certainly didn't make it, so who did?" I can almost see her with her slim hands on her even slimmer hips, an angry expression on her soft featured face.

"Lucas!" someone shoots back. At the sound of his name, the dog ran into the…kitchen, I guess and barks. "See, he just said he did it!"

"Blaming the dog, now? Good Lord, GROW UP!" Beth yells and stalks up the stairs, as I feel her footing cross my door. She knocks rapidly a door close to mine. "Jeff! Jeffrey Nero! I am going to _kill _your best friend if he doesn't freakin' shut up!" I climb out of bed and peek out my door. The beige door she was knocking on opens, Jeff merely in a towel…er…yum. "I'm going to kill him, you hear me?" she says, as Jeff rolls his eyes. "_**KILL**_ HIM."

I'm trying to figure out who she's talking about. "Babe, calm down," Jeff says, smiling at her, which you could tell would instantly turn her into a puddle of Beth goo. He touches her face, and winks. "I'll take care of him." This seems to satisfy her, as she nods, leaving Jeff to get dressed I presume.

Beth then spots me, peaking out of my door, and smiles. "Sorry hun, did I wake you up?" I shake my head quickly. "Sorry…sometimes with him…it's like dealing with a child…you know?"

_I would know if I knew who you were talking about_, I think and smile. "Who?" I open the door fully and let her in, motioning to sit on the bed with me. "What's going on?"

"Shannon freakin' Moore a.k.a. the 28-year-old going on five," she scoffs, running a hand through her darkish hair. Beth smiles, and turns closer to me, "I mean…don't get me wrong, we are friends…but sometimes, I just wanna kill him," she says with a giggle.

"Kill who?" the reject himself says, walking into my room, stopping as if he tripped or something. We lock eyes for a moment, and then he looks away, shaking his head as if he saw a ghost.

"Speak of the devil," Beth mumbles, shaking her own head. I'm going to assume he's come up hear to annoy someone else. I never really got into him on Smackdown! He seemed so…I'm not even sure, just, he didn't seem too happy ever, you know? That, out of the Carolina Crew, he was the least known, and I just didn't like him…sort of.

"What's that, Bethany?" Shannon asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

"I love you," she mutters, rolling her eyes, with a fake smile. "No go away."

"Awwwww! I always knew you liked me more than Jeff," he squeals, and jumps onto the bed next to her, pretending to kiss her neck. "Now, introduce me to the lucky winner before I…do something!" _Yeah…great threat, Shannon_, I think, and resist rolling my eyes.

"If I must," she mutters again. "Charity, this is the five-year-old I was telling you about, Shannon this is Charity Burns, and I would appreciate if you didn't scare her away from here." I giggle, and stick out my hand to be polite. He reaches for it with a smile, a tentative smile that seems almost unsure – something I'd never expect from him in the five minutes I'd known him.

"Nice to meet cha, Charity. Unlike what I'm sure Bethany here is telling you, I'm really not an idiot," he says in an upright way, still with a goofy smile. I smile back at him, and nod, not really sure why though.

Jeff comes in then resisting locking my gaze, and pulls Shannon out of the room by his shirt, saying something about 'stop torturing his girlfriend.' I look out the door as Jeff also tells him he's going to buy some coffee, as Shannon says, "Man…you didn't tell me she was fucking hot, why didn't you tell me?"

Jeff smirks, and I don't think they know I can hear them, as Beth comes up by my side. "Because you'd scare her away before she'd even set foot in North Carolina," he mumbles, rolling his eyes. "Now go get me coffee!"

"Did…did he just say that or am I hearing things?" I ask Beth, as she smirks. "Did Shannon Moore call me hot?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reading and reviewing, again, it means the world to me, like you have no idea how much. I'm gonna try to get a chapter up on Saturday, maybe a day earlier, or a day later. We'll see. Enjoy!**


	15. Breaking Ice

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...whoohoo! Oh, wait, I own the OCs. ;)  
**A/N:** So, I'm proud of myself on this one, it's a pretty long chapter. The first half was a little hard to write for some reason, but I really like the second half. Thanks for all the readings and reviews! Sorry I haven't responded to PMs or anything on here in a while, I've been busy. Enjoy!

* * *

Beth runs a hand through her hair. She then pats me on the back, chuckling following after two of the Carolina boys, and disappears behind the staircase. Dude…Shannon Moore called me hot. A WWE wrestler called me hot. Shannon Moore called me hot? Eh…why couldn't someone like John Morrison call me hot? Damn…

"Charity?" a groggy voice asks, making me turn back around, immediately wiping the doofy smile off my face. Bad Charity. Matt looks at me with a smirk, as if he's trying to figure out what just happened, but can't. "You okay?"

I nod, swallowing the huge nerve ball that had just formed in my throat. "Just peachy…um… I forgot what I was doing though," I sort of mumbled to myself, looking around the guestroom, hoping for a reminder of what I was doing. I can't believe Shannon Moore calling me hot is freaking me out like this. Okay, so he thinks I'm good looking, so what? Okay, so I feel like screaming. Loudly that a pro-wrestler thinks I'm hot. And yet, I swear I'm not a fan-girl. But that is okay, a bunch of other girls would do the same thing.

"Charity?" Matt asks me again. "You alive in there?"

"I am." I give him a warm smile to reassure him and then look out the door. "Well, what are the plans for today?" It seems that a week with the Hardyz would never be boring, so I can only imagine what those Boyz have planned. Especially if Jeff's planning…we could possibly be jumping off of buildings, heh.

"Breakfast out sound good? And my friend John and Alvin are coming to hang out for a bit tonight, we could barbeque. The rest is up to you," he says, but I don't hear him after the words John and Alvin.

"John…Alvin?" I ask, blushing.

"John Morrison…Hennigan, and Alvin Burke a.k.a. MVP?" he say with a smile. "They're in town, and I didn't think you'd mind if I invited them over for a bit. WWE is in town for the next week or so…well local in North Carolina. I could invite a few more people over and we could sort of have a mini-party?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask with a laugh. "I think I'll die if I see anymore superstars I love." I blink a bit, realizing how lucky I am. How many people in the world can say this? "I'd love that!"

Matt laughs. "Well, go shower up and then I'll rascal in the rowdy's. I'm gonna guess you've met Shannon? I heard some yelling of Beth's…and that can only mean one thing," he mutters, rolling his eyes. "I swear, they're like siblings." He moves his hands to make that 'chatterbox' movement. "Blah, blah, blah! No, you did it! No, I didn't!"

Aw, that was so cute! "Heh, sounds like my mom and dad." I grab through some clothes. "But, yeah, I met Shannon...let's just say it was an interesting experience." _In more ways than one, _I added mentally. "He's quite…"

"Hyper at times," Matt says, nodding. "Don't let him fool you. He acts like an idiot half the time, but he's actually pretty smart. Just his brain tells him that acting like a five-year-old is fun…for whatever reason. Great at parties." I laugh, and mention his Christmas Bash. "Exactly. Well…I'll leave you to your…womanly routine…come downstairs when you're ready…and this time, I promise Jeff will have a muzzle on."

* * *

"JOHN MORRISON?!" Rina squeals in my ear as I sit on the couch in Matt's house a half hour later. I decided to give Rina a quick call since she'd texted me eight times in the past twelve hours…and I don't want to look at my missed called list, heh. "GET ME HIS AUTOGRAPH!!" I can hear her running through her house, dancing like a wild-woman. Yep, we're a bit strange…if you haven't noticed.

"I'll see what I can do," I tell her, laughing. "Maybe a picture or two, too. But, let me go. We're about to go out for breakfast."

"Bye Charity. I'll tell Penn for you, I'm about to go visit him now," she gushes, giggling. She's always liked him, and I was always glad to see that him being sick never fazed her. I always thought it takes a real person to see past something like that, and still find the time to spend time with people which makes most people uncomfortable. Maybe that's why Rina is my best friend; she's real. What you see is what you get, mostly.

"Bye Rina, love ya," I say, but she's already hung up. I glance around to see Beth and Jeff on the porch out front, hugging each other closely, Jeff's head on top of Beth's. It's one of those times you wished you had a camera to capture such a cute moment.

Before anyone could tell me it was time to go, I ran up the stairs and into the guestroom, grabbing my journal and rushing back down. I could write in the car…

Or, you know, hope I make it out alive. Matt drives like he's freakin' on acid for cryin' out loud. I fancy my life, Matthew Moore, and I'd rather it still be here when we're at the diner. Jeff and Beth took their car, leaving me in the backseat with none other than, Shannon Moore. I was attempting to write an entry, but the way we kept jerking was making it near impossible. In my ears were my iPod speakers, blasting one of the Goo-Goo Doll's biggest hits, 'Iris.' There was something about that song, something so very soothing.

I look up to see Shannon staring at me, which immediately makes me blush and look at my spiral notebook in discomfort. God, why is he looking at me like I'm some kind of art piece at a museum?

**-Shannon's POV-**

Shit. Fuck. Damn it. She caught me looking at her. It's just…I can't help it. I mean…ever since I met her…I was floored. She's just so…hot, beautiful…sexy, the way her curves swerve about her body. I want to explore her instantly, is that bad? It can't be too bad.

Whatever she's trying to write doesn't seem to be working out…I'm going to assume because Matt drives like he's in a rush half the time, then again, he is. This is obviously frustrating her, which is kind of cute. Her small and groomed eyebrows keep arching low each time we hit a bump, her lips pouted into a deep frown. Whatever music she's playing is pretty loud…sounds like alternative. I figured.

Hmm, time to play a game. I tug on her iPod earphone with a flirty smile and stick it into my own ear listening. Never heard the song before…sounds familiar-ish though.

When I look back at her, I can't tell if she's annoyed or amused. Normally I'd assume annoyed because it's me…and I live to annoy people, but her elegant face seems pretty unreadable…interesting. "Who is this?" I ask her finally, hoping she doesn't backhand me like Beth does when I steal her iPod…oops…I mean borrow.

"You've never heard this song?" she asks, her eyes widening. I shook my head, slowly, trying to figure out how to break some ice. "It's the Goo-Goo Doll's biggest hit. Iris? Ring any bells?"

"No, not really," I mumble, and snatch her iPod from her. She lunges for it back just as Matt swerves, making her fall into me. Oh boy, I'm a happy man. Immediately, she sits up, snatches the iPod back, and pulls the earphone out of mine, like I was the one that made the car jerk. I swear, I think younger girls just have attitude problems installed already for use.

"Charity?" I ask her, but I hear the volume go louder, as Matt peers to the backseat, giving me a look that says, 'what'd you do?'

I shrug my shoulders, and roll my eyes, mouthing, 'nothing.' Matt too rolls his eyes, like he doesn't believe a word I say. Then again, no one ever does, so what's the point? I glance once more at Charity, and vow to someone get her alone later…she seems a little bit of a tough egg to crack.

* * *

"So, whatcha ordering?" I ask Charity when we arrive at a tiny diner off the highway. She's been quiet to everyone since the little incident in the car. I shift uncomfortably toward her; because Matt's huge fucking elbows keep bumping me. She doesn't even look at me when she shrugs. "Well, they make great pancakes…and waffles too. OHH and the eggs benedict are good as well." Okay, so I have no idea what I did wrong. She does realize that I wasn't controlling the car, right? Drama, drama, drama with girls, I swear.

"Matt?" she asks. I wonder if she's gonna say something about me… "Is the eggs Benedict good here?"

Okay, ouch burn. Beth and Jeff snort, which she ignores, as Matt nods, completely confused as I am. "Uh…Shannon, can I talk to you a second alone?" he asks me, and before I can even answer, he pulls me by my shirt and into the hallway near the bathroom. "What'd the hell did you do that is making her be a bitch to you?" he rambles off.

I shrug. "I was just playing with her iPod when you decided to make one of your bonehead moves in the car…and then she got all tense and stopped talking to me. She's self conscious, isn't she?" I ask him, realizing what could have happened.

Matt nods. "Yeah…I think so. Try to lay off her for a while and don't…for the love of God, make any corny jokes or be an idiot, I beg of you?" I open my mouth in protest of the 'corny jokes' (my jokes are _not _corny) but Matt's already off back at the table, as if nothing ever happened.

When I arrive back too, Charity barely moves over to let me in. I shrug it off as if I didn't care, but it's eating me away. Why is she so…different from most girls? I could imagine ten thousand other girls asking a million questions to all of us at the moment, and yet, she's quiet.

Little does she know I'm the reason she's here partly. She wouldn't have even made the finals without my help. Of course, when Matt found out what I did, he wasn't too happy, but I think he's over that…

"Hey, hey, hey," one of our usual waitress's says, a wide smile on her face. "I haven't seen y'all in here for a while. Jeff! Beth! Darlings, I am _so _sorry about your house. Let me know if there is anything I can do," she says. Beth gives her a thankful smile, as Jeff rambles a bit. I think they both are trying to forget. "So, I'm gonna assume the usual for y'all two?" They nod. "How about you, Shan?"

"Uh…the eggs benedict, please?" I hand her my menu, and take a sip of the coffee before me.

"Righty-o! Matt, I'm going to assume your usual too?" He nods with a smile. "And how about you, sugarplum?" she asks Charity. "What'll you be having?" Nancy smiles at her, waiting for her answer.

"Uh…the eggs benedict," she mumbles, handing her menu towards Matt and me. I take it and hand to Nancy.

When she disappears, I attempt a smile at the quiet one. "Ah, so you did hear what I said before!" I feel Matt kick me, but I ignore him. "I promise you'll love it, they make the best shit here."

I don't expect her to nod with a smile, but she does. Matt seems pretty surprised too. "How many tattoos do you have?" she asks suddenly, which too surprises me. "I like them." Her words are so delicate and precise that it's weird to answer almost. I feel like I need to be the same way…which isn't going to happen, heh.

"A lot…they mean a lot to me." I give her a timid smile and look around her body for any signs of ink. "You don't have any?"

"No…I only turned eighteen in January…my parents don't approve of tattoos…but I've always wanted one," she explains. I glance in the direction of Matt, who seems impressed, as Beth and Jeff make small talk.

"You know, I has a shop, right?" I say. "I could show you around. Maybe disobey your parents' rules a tad?"

I hear Matt chuckle, as he shakes his head. Charity smiles a little then looks at her arms. "Would a skull and heart look bad on my shoulder?" I can smell our food as Nancy comes back with our orders. I grab my dish and turn to Charity again.

"Naw, I don't think so at all. In fact, I think it could be quite perfect."

* * *

**Wheee! Okay, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update tomorrow, but Monday if not. Writers block likes to try to be my friend, but I say nooo, nooo, noooo. ;) Lol. Read and review, pleaaseee?! :)**


	16. Getting deeper

**Disclaimer: **As always, I only own the OCs. But, if anyone could tell me how to own Matt Hardy...that would be good. ;)  
**A/N:** So, I'm proud of myself again. It's another pretty long chapter, and I've updated twice in two days, yay me! So, a little drama rama in this one. After day 3 at the Hardy's house (which will start in the post after this one) drama really starts. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**-Charity's POV-**

I must be out of my fucking mind. Oh, yes, I have to be. Why did I say I wanted a tattoo? My parents are going to kill me with their bare hands…but, I'm eighteen. I'm an adult, technically. Right? Maybe this isn't so bad...then again, Shannon Moore is going to put ink on my body…

Now that could be a disaster. After breakfast, we head to GasChamberInk so Shannon could outline my tattoo and hopefully fill it in before I leave later this week. He could get Shane to do it, but he insists that he will.

"Are you _sure _you want to do this?" Matt asks me, his eyes full of caution. "I mean, if it's gonna get you down in hell with you parents, don't do it. Shannon can be a bit…"

"He lives in the moment?" I ask innocently. "Just like a certain superstar I know that is supposed to, too?" I giggle as Matt pouts, his arms crossed like a child. Behind me, Beth and Jeff are arguing about some tattoo that a friend had gotten, completely in another world. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I don't think my parents will mind because I don't plan on telling them. They won't know."

Matt looks doubtful as Shannon returns, some papers in his hand. I dig into my wallet, seeing him ring up my design I picked out, but he stops me. "It's on the house."

This time, I look doubtful. "No, no. Let me pay." Before I can shove the money in his pretty little face he pulls me into a tattoo chair and explains everything to me, thankfully speaking like a human for once. I glance once more at my design. It's a skull and heart wrapped around in vines, connected together. I really like it. Its funny how close to the one in my imagination he had.

As he does it, I'm trying not to squirm as I'm quickly learning my pain tolerance level is nearly zero. It fucking hurts! About a half hour after I sit, he stops the machine and the needle and smiles at me. "All done."

"Seriously?" I peak at my shoulder, seeing the black outline of the tattoo on my freckled shoulder and squeal. "I love it!" Before I can stop my natural reaction I jump and hug him, laughing like a kid. Matt, and Beth smile, as Jeff smirks at me, a hint of happiness in his eyes too. "When can I get it filled in?"

"You should let it heal a few days first. How about the day before your last day here?" he looks around. "I should be around then." I agree and we head out to go back to Matt's house. In all the excitement, I had totally forgotten that I'd be meeting two more superstars…at least that night. Remember when I said that I could get used to this? Oh yeah, I meant it. I feel like I'm a celebrity myself almost.

Every time someone spots a Hardy, or Shannon, they look at me as if I'm someone too, though, when I tell them I'm nobody, they ignore me and squeal over the Carolina Boys. It's okay though, this is officially the time of my life.

**-Matt's POV-**

Charity looks like she's in heaven. She probably is. If I was female, I'd think having someone like John hanging all over me would possibly be the same feeling. Of course, John's a little tipsy…but that doesn't matter. Charity needs to break free a little. You can just tell her life's revolved around her brother for a while, and not herself.

She seems so very protective of herself; careful of whom she's letting in. Beth told me they've talked a bit a few times, but she didn't say too much, very vague. Alvin sits next to me, a beer in hand. Remembering that I too had one, I take a swig and sigh. "You're just gonna let him do that?" he asks me, shrugging to John 'the Tuesday Night Delight' Morrison…Hennigan.

"Yeah, why not? She knows he's a little crazy at the moment. The girl needs a good time." I shrug, looking around the house at Mike Mizanin and Maryse, who are eating each other faces, both of which came with John and Alvin.

"It doesn't bother you?" Alvin presses on, eyeing me. "That he's touching her waist like that?" I study John, who is dancing with her to an upbeat Cascada song; hand around her waist, swinging her around.

"If it gets out of hand, I'll put a stop to it. She's just having a good time—"

"That's not what I meant, dumbass."

I look at my former tag team partner and narrow my eyes. "Well, what do you mean?" I question him, getting a little suspicious now.

Alvin chuckles. "Slow your roll, big boy. It's pretty obvious that you like her, I can just tell the way you look at her. Why don't you ask her out?" What? I ask my self, shaking my head and looking back at Charity in her low-rise jeans and tank top.

"No way! I don't like her," I defend, shaking his idea out of my mind. "Besides, even if I did, she's only eighteen. Barely an adult and much too young for me," I say poorly. Okay, so I think she's beautiful, and when she lets loose or doesn't hide behind the wall she has up, she's pretty funny and cute. But she's a baby. An eighteen year old to a thirty three year old? Oh no.

"Whatever you say, man." He pats my back before getting up and heading over to the seat on the couch where Shannon is pouting. I think he's a little jealous of John. Jeff told me earlier that he thought she was hot. What guy didn't want to dance like that with a hot girl? Mhm.

Charity breaks free of John and heads my direction. Why does she have to walk that way? It sends my mind instantly to the gutter! She smiles sweetly at me, eyeing my beer which luckily, she had no want of. "Hey. Thanks for having this…its fun. I never thought that'd I'd dance like that with John. Let alone meet him." She laughs. "My best friend is a huge fan of his, she's gonna be so jealous when she sees the photos."

"Oh? That's cool. So you've basically grown up on wrestling, right? Who else do you like?" I try to keep it simple as any awkwardness would not be good.

"Umm…well, you guys of course. John Morrison, CM Punk, Mickie James, Edge, HBK, Maria…" she rambles off, looking at John who had stolen Maryse from Mike, who didn't seem too pleased with him. She turns closer to me, her wavy dark hair flowing down her back and smiles. I resist the urge to touch her hair; it seems so soft and smooth.

"Oh, cool. Pretty good names. So, what else are you interested in? Any plans on college and jobs?" I want to learn more about her. I know I told Shannon to leave her alone earlier, but now – I'm curious. Charity seems so soft spoken and unsure, it makes you want to know her…it's that mysterious thing, I think.

You don't know too much about the person, so you're instantly affected. "Uh…I'm pretty big on drawing, though I suck in my opinion. Music and movies, pretty normal stuff. I'm pretty dull." _Not at all, _I can't help but think. "As for college and jobs, I'm not sure. I just graduated and I'm taking a year off before I start any of that. I haven't put too much thought into it, honestly."

I whistle a little. "Well, you're young; you still have time to think about that."

She laughs, it's warm and fuzzy feeling, something that tickles your spine and instantly wants to make you smile. Charity's laugh was something I'd really yet to experience. "You sound like my father, Matt. And trust me, you're a lot younger and better looking than him," she says, poking my side.

"Well, I may be younger, but for someone to have such a beautiful daughter like you, they must have good genes," I tell her, sort of embarrassed. Since when was it so hard to talk to a girl?

"Aww, you're so cute!" she pretends to squeal, and jumps. "Thank you though."

"It's the truth," I confirm with a smile. "You are beautiful inside and out." I give her a warm smile of my own, even though I'm a little embarrassed by my statement. I don't know her honestly enough to say that, but it'll make her feel better, I bet. We don't need a repeat of the thing with Jeff and his big mouth.

"Thank you," she says with a blush. "C'mon, let's dance. I feel left out." Somehow, when we were busy talking, Jeff and Beth started to dance, and of course, John and Maryse were still doing so, Mike following them around with a scowl. So protective of his girl, heh. Shannon was eyeing me, a slightly angry expression on his face when we started to dance. What?

**-Charity's POV-**

Pro-wrestlers sure know how to tucker a girl out. I've just escaped from being tossed around from John Morrison, Matt, and Shannon, and even a little bit of Miz. Actually, I spent most of the time with John…who is quite the dancer. If it weren't for the fact that I was having much fun, I would have been star struck.

How many girls can sat they've danced with the 'Guru of Greatness?' Yeah, that's what I thought, not many.

I'm quickly learning that Shannon loves to annoy people. I guess Beth was right about that. He's sort of annoying, but in a cute kid like way. You must get used to it sooner or later, or all the people in the house would be insane, right? He's sort of the person you'd see on a movie that's goofy, always making everyone laugh, the class clown sort of. When we danced it was fun, but I felt something different from everyone else…I was odder.

Matt's gushing out the compliments left and right, and I know he's just trying to make me feel better about what Jeff said. In all honestly, I'm over that. Way over that. He should be happy that I'm not hanging on his every word…girls like that can be annoying. Though, even Jeff and I talked for a bit, about his motorcross ramps and shit. He said he'd take me out to it tomorrow, and maybe some me a little bit of how to ride.

Kinda cool, right? I knew my friend Jason likes motorcross, and I've watched some of his stuff, seems like a cool hobby.

Now, I'm just sitting here staring at my notebook, waiting to write something down in the journal. I've just gotten out of the shower, which felt good against the tattoo.

_Hey again. So…I'm really here. I'm in Matthew Moore Hardy's household. It's been pretty interesting to say the least. The house itself is huge, I feel like I've been swallowed up sometimes into some parallel universe. It's a good thing that Matt and Jeff are keeping the fun up; it's been taking my mind off of Penn. _

_But, I think that's the best thing. If I worried about him while I was here, he'd be mad. Penn mad is not something I aim for. But, anyway, Jeff's said a few things that have spiked interest in me, even though last night I wanted to clock him one in the jar. The rainbow haired high-flyer told me he'd show me motorcross tomorrow, which is pretty cool._

_Of everyone, he's the one I know the least. I find it funny that he complained that I wasn't being open while he's the same way. Whatever though, whatever floats your boat. Beth is amazing, it's nice to have a girl in the house, so I'm not surrounded by one tracked minds men. Sort of. _

_Oh, let's see what else? John Morrison and I dated like we were together. Too bad he was tipsy or I'd believe every second of what he was doing. Still hot through, and still gonna make Rina want me dead, haha! Shannon Moore thinks I'm hot, is a pain in the ass, and made me mad earlier…long story. But, he seems like that little kid you can't help but smile over. We'll just have to see._

_Matt's everything I'd expect him to be. He's gracious, but funny, and keeps feeding me compliments. It's sort of weird, actually. But, whatever to that, too. He's allowing me in his home, and into his life. AND Oh my Goodness! His dog, Lucas? ADORABLE. He is just a cute little fur ball. _

_So far, I've disobeyed parents rules (I got a tattoo, yikes, it HURT LIKE FUCKING HELL), neglected to keep my guard up, and managed to cry in just two days. Can anyone else see this week totally out of the ordinary? Yeah, I'd assume so with the Hardyz. Hell though, this is something I'm surely liking a whole lot right now._

* * *

**If you haven't noticed yet, I sort of have a John Morrison fetish...he's pretty yummy too, haha. Well, I should be updating on Tuesday, yay! So, enjoy for now, and send a review my way ;) THanks for reading and reviewing, too. :)**


	17. Shannon, oh, Shannon, you PERV!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs. :)  
**A/N:** Very short chapter, sorry. But the next chapter is gonna be long to make up for it hopefully. Not too much to say...but thanks for all the readings and rewiews, y'all rock! D

* * *

Something is breathing down my neck. I can feel it…it's sort of wet and cold…EW please don't tell me there is a bug on me, I don't want to scream. I sit up in bed the next morning to find not only Lucas (thing one breathing down my neck) but Shannon Brian Moore on my bed too, holding thing one, as he became thing two.

Oh, yeah, I just rhymed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I scream, shocked to say the least. I push off the covers to my bed, which Lucas (who'd freed himself from any farther terror) chases after and glare at Shannon. "Ever heard of personal space?"

The cheeky blonde grins at me, looking at my yellow nighty. Oh why didn't I wear more to bed last night? I silently curse myself and throw the covers back on. "Nope."

"You are such a fucking perv!" I scream; shoving him off the bed and onto the floor, then throw a pillow at him. "Get out!" He scrambles to his feet, a doofy smile on his face, shaking his head 'no.' I scream again, and throw another pillow. "GET OUT!"

Beth comes running in, a frantic look on her face. "What is going on in here? Shannon, I told you to wake her up for breakfast, not torment her. Go away!" She shoved him out the room, grabbing Lucas too, and shoving the white-ish dog in his arms. "Sometimes, I wonder with you," she mumbles, shaking her head.

"You sent _him _to wake me up?" I ask her with disbelief, climbing out of bed and slipping on sweatpants on over my nighty and smirk. "How do I know he's a perv before I even really know him?" I shake my head, and pull my hair into a ponytail.

She laughs. "Yeah…sorry. I was trying to cook some bacon, but he kept trying to steal pieces, so I sent him to wake everyone up. Believe it or not, this is the third room I've been in this morning," she explains to me, rolling her eyes. "You'll learn to ignore him, and throw things at him more often." She fluffs a pillow on the floor and tosses it to me. "Maybe I should have just sent Lucas."

"Maybe," I mumble, rolling my eyes. "Boys…you really can't live with them and can't live without them."

"Well, someone had of made that saying for a reason," she reminds me, patting my back. "Breakfast is almost ready. Come down in like ten minutes. I'm gonna go pry Matt out of bed now. I think he's already fallen back to sleep, like the dumbass he is."

I laugh as she leaves, leaving me to only finish getting dressed and alone.

* * *

"This is so good, Beth," Shannon says, his mouth full of eggs and cheese, another stupid smile on his pale face. "I want seconds!"

Beth slaps him. "If you don't close your mouth, I'm gonna give you much more than seconds," she hisses, shaking her head. She turns back to the stove, handing Jeff, Matt, and I our plates, then settling down with her own. "I don't know why I had the urge to make breakfast this morning," she says, to anyone listening.

As in me, and Matt. Because now Shannon and Jeff are fighting over something to do with tattoos. "It's delicious!" I tell her truthfully, and poke Shannon in his side, which sends him squealing. "The reject was right."

Matt and Jeff laughs. "She's learning quickly, isn't she?" Jeff says. "A quick learner, I like."

Shannon pouts and crosses his arms like a child. This time, we all laugh and smile. "So…here's what I'm thinking," Matt says suddenly. "Let's sort of make this a pool party day. Shane and Jamie are already coming over to swim, so let's just hang around the pool today." We all look out at Matt's pool with a gaze of yearning. Summer was finally here, and all couldn't wait to be in the water. "I figure I can go pick up some steaks, chicken, burgers, and dogs, maybe chips, beer," he stops and looks at me. "And soda."

I pout this time. Being underage sucks, and the boys sure aren't gonna let me drink. "Hmph," I mumble.

"What does everyone think?" Matt finishes, pleased with his idea, you can tell. A chorus of yeses comes around the table, which only makes Matt's smile wider, as he nods. That man sure does love a party.

* * *

**So, drop me a review and let me know what you think. :) Next update should be within the next few daysss. :D**


	18. Resisting Temptations

**Disclaimer:** I own the OCs. Nothing else.  
A/N: Sorry for a few absent days. I've been sick and haven't felt like writing. But, have no fear, an update is here...yes, I'm that freakin' corny, mhm. Well, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, so I split my originial idea into two chapters, even though I haven't written the second half to the idea yet. Also, I'm thinking of writing a horror story soon, I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile, please send a vote my way. As always, thank you so much for the readings and reviews...now go read this drama chapter and stop reading my rambling. ;)

* * *

"How come I'm in the car with you, yet again?" I mumble, as Beth drives in front of us. Shannon is next to me, another cheeky smile built wide on his face, attempting to silly, I think. "Beth, I think you're secretly trying to torture me!" I inform her.

"C'mon," Shannon whines. "I'm not _that _bad. I just like to have a lil' fun, that's all." He moves a little closer to me. For an annoyance his green eyes send chills down my spine, the way they sparkle like emeralds almost. I'm so lost in them; I almost don't notice that he's playing with my hair. I jerk away quickly, pouting like my neighbor's five-year-old when she doesn't get what she wants. "You're no fun." His voice is childish.

"I'm tons of fun," I tell him, rolling my eyes. "You're just annoying."

"Shannon stop being annoying. Charity, stop feeding him ways to be annoying," Beth calls out in a sing-song voice. I agree to this without a word, pull out my iPod and turn it on. Why do they live so far from a store? Plus, I'm stuck with the bimbo back here. Beth figured if Matt and Jeff went with us they'd be recognized and decided to just bring me and Shannon along. Then again, Shannon's loudness could definitely attract a crowd, don't you think?

I slip on a _We shot the Moon _song and close my eyes, imagining later dunking Shannon into the pool to get back at him. _Tug. TugTugTug. _UGH. I feel my earphone fall from my ear and into dopie's hand and watch him slip it into his ear. "Who is this?" he asks instantly, glancing at my iPod.

"You need to be more musically diverse," I inform him before hiding the red electronic behind my bag with a devilish smile.

"You're so mean to me," he whines. I glance at the man with the blonde hair, shaking my head at him. After studying it for a moment, I reach behind him and pull out the elastic holding back his hair.

He stares at me, probably very confused of what I just did. "Your hair looks better down," I finally tell him, rolling my eyes and patting his pale arms. "It makes you look…less kiddish."

"You're still mean," he says happily.

"And I still don't care," I say just as happily and pat him on the head. "Now be a good boy and hush." I can't figure out why I'm so confident around Shannon. Its like, being a kid in front of him isn't as nerve-racking as talking to Matt or Jeff. Maybe it's the idea that I'm not a fan of Shannon and he doesn't have nearly as much fans. I'm just not sure. But, for some reason, he doesn't intimidate me…just confuse me.

* * *

"Doritos?" I ask Beth, holding out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. She nods, tossing them into the cart, her thin arms on her temples, trying to remember what we needed. So far in the shopping cart were hamburgers, hot dogs, soda, chicken, a couple steaks, and beer. (Budweiser.)

"I think that's it," she says finally, looking around for Shannon. "Where did that reject go?" she whined.

"Let's just leave him here?" I suggest with a sly smile.

She laughs, shaking her head. "As much as I love the idea, I don't want Matt to kill me."

* * *

"How do you want yours done, Charity?" Matt asks me as I'm about to head up the stairs to my room to get my bikini. He has on swimming trucks, the package of earliers burgers in his hands.

"Medium is fine." I smile at him and run up to my room, seeing Lucas on the bed, sleeping. "Your daddy would not be happy with you," I say, chuckling, as I patted the tiny puppy with a smile. "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?"

"ME!"

"Shannon," I groan. "What did I tell you about coming into my room?" I ask him, hands firmly on my hips. Maturity levels must be near zero in that man. He too is in swimming trucks, red ones with a white skull on each side. Why did I expect sharks or something? Sigh.

"Uhh," says the cheeky blonde. "I dunno."

"You're gonna know," I warn him. "Out so I can change."

He grins wildly. His eyes are still captivating me, making me unable to move as he inches closer to me, touching my body slowly, his index finger trailing along my breast. "What if I don't want to?" Why can't I move? I ask myself, watching him explore my body with his tenderness. There is something holding me back from pushing him off me, something that is giving me the same feeling I'm sure he is feeling.

Before I can stop, I find myself kissing him fiercely, my tongue exploring his mouth, not wanting to stop. We were now roaming each others bodies, Shannon's hands over my breasts, rubbing them, causing me to moan happily. Oh my God, I think, realizing what the hell was going on.

"STOP!" I say suddenly. "No, no. This can't happen."

Shannon pulls back; his expression hurt, and backs away. "Why not?"

"Because it can't," I whisper, shaking my head. "Leave," I mumble.

"Charity…why?" he whispers.

"It can't. Get out, Shannon. GET OUT!" I kiss, pushing him out and locking the door before collapsing to the floor, touching my own lips tenderly as if the moment didn't just happen. He doesn't knock on the door, so I sigh. What was all that about? I can't believe I just did that; I must be out of my mind.

Party. Right. I slip on my bikini quickly and go into the bathroom to tie my hair into a bun, still trying to forget that moment in my mind.

**-Shannon's POV-**

"Shannon pass me the barbeque sauce," Matt says to me, his hands covered in chicken as I walk down the stairs, completely discouraged. I thought when she kissed me minutes ago that…maybe she shared the fucking feelings I had. "Shannon, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'," I mumble, handing him the Kraft bottle with a sigh. Matt arches his brow, The Rock style, and smirks. "NOTHING." I say that a little louder, just as she bounces into the room as if nothing had just happened. Nor does she look me in the eye…what the hell did I do?

"Hey Matt, need some help?" she chirps while prancing over to him, a broad smile on her face. Look at me, damn it, I think, shaking my head. Girls always gonna bring drama with them. Why bother? But she's so fucking delicious that I just…Shannon, stop, I scold myself.

"Sure," Matt answers. "Do me a favor and bring this plate out to Jeff and my father, please?" She leaves, leaving me and Matt alone. I sit at the table, wishing Shane and Jamie would get their asses here quicker, give me someone to bug. "So what the fuck is going on?" Matt asks suddenly, turning around and eyeing me. "You look like you were turned down or something…"

"Nothing, it's nothing Matt! God, mind your own business for once," I snap and stalk towards the stairs, then realizing I'm not at home, so stalk out the backyard and plop down in a lawn chair. I'm not letting some girl get me down. No, no, it's not fucking worth it.

"Hey man," I hear Jeff say to Shane, who is toting Jamie around by her arm, a timid smile on her face. She's eyeing Charity like a piece of meat, probably not too sure what to make of her. I know she deals with just as many fangirls as Beth does, and is probably wondering if Charity's gonna make a move on her man. I highly doubt that.

Jamie breaks free and walks closer to me. "Hey, reject, why are ya sitting by your lonesome? Everyone is about to go in the pool. Gonna come?" I shrug. Jamie smirks, before pulling me up (yikes, I need to get to the gym…) and dragging me toward the pool. Of course, I'm not giving her too much effort, I'm much to pissed off and lazy to do that.

Shane appears beside us, a lopsided smile on his face. "Is there a reason why my girl has a determined look on her face, Shan?" He chuckles. "What'd you do?"

"What does everyone always assume that _I_ do something," I snap. "Maybe for once, this isn't my fault!" Sure, a little bit of my anger with Charity is coming off on one of my good friends, but damn, I'm fucking sick of being teased. I'm not a fucking retard, thank you very much.

"Whoa, cool it, Shan. I was just playing with ya," Shane says, hands up. Yeah, you better be. "Maybe you should cool off." Before I know it, I'm in the pool, coughing and sputtering for air. I glare when I resurface, to see everyone staring at me, laughing. Of course, Charity isn't, she's just standing there, looking uncomfortable, her gaze averted to her shoes. Then again, when doesn't the girl look nervous?

"Always gotta make fun of me," I mutter, before splashing everyone with a smirk. Payback is a bitch.

"_Shannon,_" Beth groans, holding her hands up to mask the water, even though she too is in a bikini. "God, stop!" Everyone laughs at Beth's expression.

"But, Bethany, I don't want to," I say sweetly, climbing out of the pool, and engulfing her in a wet hug. Then, I notice how fucking sexy Charity looks in her bikini…damn. Bad, Shannon, I scold myself again. Get a grip. Charity is a basket-case.

"SHANNON BRIAN MOORE I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU," she screams, before both of us go head first into the pool, our bodies latched together. If I think correctly, I'm pretty sure Jeff yelled something about not killing his girlfriend…oopsie.

* * *

**Don't worry, the drama for this day isn't over. In the next chapter, Shanny and Charity are gonna have a little talkie walkie, I think. :D I loves me some drama, so you can expect it, bahaha. Anyway, read and review please! :)**


	19. Charity's explanation

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the OCS. Though, owning Matt Hardy would be amazinggg. ;) Lol.  
**A/N**: Hmm, there was a lack of reviews to the last chapter compared to most...did people not like it? :( I loved that chapter...oh well. This one is average length wise, but it's pretty dramaful. So, enjoy. :)

* * *

"Did I do that?" I ask her minutes later, as Jeff covering his girlfriend in a towel, who is giving me death glares. Oh, well. She's not the one I have a current problem with. Charity totally teased me upstairs and then shoved me away. You _don't _do that to a guy. Well some people do, but it isn't fucking funny and we don't like it.

"What the fuck is your problem today," Jeff asks me, his eyes darting between me and Charity as if he knew. I shrug, rolling my eyes. "Well whatever the fuck it is, you need to cut it the fuck out. Today is for fun, don't ruin it." With that, Jeff walks away, shaking his head. If it's for fun, why is he so serious? Duh.

"Burgers are ready," The Legend a.k.a. Matt and Jeff's father calls out, the plate full of meat in his hands. Jamie and Shane walk over first, followed by Beth, and Jeff. I trudge my way over there, aiming to be last. Fuck. Charity is there…the last one. I step behind her, looking at the ground, as I feel her eyes looking at me.

"Hey," she whispers.

"What?" My reply is pretty curt and cold…do you blame me?

"Look, can we talk after we eat or something?" she asks, shifting her weight uncomfortably around, arms crossed over her bikini, revealing a belly button ring. Her curves are fucking amazing, and her skin is perfectly tan, just the right color. "Shannon?"

"Huh?"

"Can we—"

"I heard you. Right. Yeah, sure, I guess." I look around as if it doesn't really interest me this conversation, even though I'm hoping that whatever she has to say will tell me why the fuck she is so moody and such a tease.

Charity smiles, tugging on her ponytail. "Good, talk to ya in a few," she whispers, grabbing her burger from Claude and smiling at him politely. They'd only met an hour ago, and she was giving him typical behavior.

"What's going on, boy?" he asks me, eyeing Charity from behind. "Got it bad for her?" I look at the girl too, mostly her ass, but shake my head. Claude laughs. "Don't lie to me boy, I've known you much to long not to see that you're telling me a tale. What's the matter with her?"

I shrug. "She's difficult to crack."

"Well…she's been given the chance to be around you guys. Wouldn't you be a little cautious too?"

I shrug again, taking a bit out of my burger, and then search for a beer. "I guess."

"There ya go," Claude tells me, patting my back. "Lovely girl." I nod, studying her, as she talks to Beth about something, her dimples showing as she laughs with Bethany. She really is beautiful, you know. "Is that new?"

"Huh?"

He points to a tattoo on my arm, but I shake my head no and start to walk away. "Thanks…" I say, trailing off. Shane and Matt are talking about their myspaces when I come up to them, something about messages and comments. I join in every so often, but I'm not really listening. Now Jamie has joined the conversation between the two girls, and she seems happy. Damn…I'm really falling.

"Shannon?" I think that was Shane.

"Wha?" I mumble, getting caught again.

"You okay, man?" he asks me, his eyebrows deep towards his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." What a lie.

**-Charity's POV-**

This burger is making me nauseous. It's not that Matt or Matt's father are bad cooks, it's just that my stomach is doing summersaults inside of me. I need to set some things straight with Shannon, but I wish he'd eat faster. Come to think of it…maybe he's eating slow so he _doesn't _have to talk to me…oh God. What have I done? Why did I kiss him? I didn't want to! …Right? I sigh, as Matt sits down next to me, a smile on his face.

"Hi you," he says. "Whatcha doing, sugar?"

"Eating like everyone else?" I ask with a smirk. Matt laughs, looking down at my burger as if to say, 'then why is there still food on your plate?' "I'm not too hungry," I finally say, to make his expression change.

"You're not? Are you feeling okay?" I swear Matt just went into worried mother mode almost the way he's looking at me, his brown eyes dark and concerned, and his mouth in a firm line, eyebrows deep toward his eyes. Its sort of cute…in a puppy dog way.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. I just ate a lot of chips before. Damn…I knew there was a reason my mother always told me not to eat before a meal." My joke doesn't calm him, or me for that matter. The US champion just stares at me, his hands on his lap, wondering what is up.

"Does this have anything to do with Shannon's weirdness too?" He glances over at the Prince of Punk. "Did he do something to you or something?" Anger flashes in his eyes when he sees my mouth nearly drop. "_Did_ he?"

"OH, NO! No! It…it has nothing to do with him," I lie, hoping my tale didn't show through my face. Putting on my best false smile, I stand up and take a huge bite full of meat. "I think I'm hungry now." Matt just squints at me, his facial expression the same as before. Then, out of nowhere, he stands up, shaking his head and walks away.

* * *

"Shannon," I whisper, minutes later, trying to get him when Shane and Jamie are fighting over something. He's sitting on a lounge chair, feet on a table, eyes closed. I brush my hair out of my face, as he looks at me, eyes squinted against the bright June sun. "Can we talk please?"

"Sure," he mumbles, sitting up, and brushing off crumbs around him. "Where to?"

"Doesn't matter I guess," I mumble too, suddenly feeling self-conscious in my bikini…why is Shannon staring at me? I whine in my head. "Maybe we can take a walk along the path?" I point toward the area that once led to Jeff's house.

He nods, pulling his wet hair into a ponytail. I guess he didn't listen to me when I told him earlier it looks better down…whatever. "So…" his voice is soft and a little cold, like he's mad…which he probably is. Fuck.

"About before," I whisper. "What happened up in my room."

"Right." He doesn't look at me, I notice. I kick some dirt up in frustration and glare at him. Moore looks at me dully, as if he isn't interested. "What?"

"Are you gonna keep pretending to be a lifeless corpse as we walk? Usually when people talk, both do the talking!" I mutter, watching a mouse in the woods.

"You kissed me."

"You had your hands on my fucking boobs!" I return.

"It turned you on," he said with a smirk.

"It did not." Okay, so maybe it did. "Look, I don't like you like that. It was a momentarily short period of lapse of judgment and I—"

"Bullshit! Bullshit, Charity! Do you _not_ remember what happened in your room? You were just as into it as was! Why are you suddenly pushing me away? I like you, Charity! I fucking like you…you're attracting…you know that, right?"

"Shut up. Look, whether or not you like me or not, this can't happen. It won't happen and I don't want it to happen." It was cold, but it had to be said, it _couldn't _happen.

Shannon's expression turned to hurt. "Why not, Charity? Don't deny that you didn't enjoy it, because you did, damn it! Why are you turning away?"

"Because it can't happen!" I scream loudly, and nearly fall to the ground. "One, you're nearly 29 fucking years old, two, I don't like you, and three, you're famous!"

"Those are all incredibly stupid reasons to stop and hide your true feelings," he challenges. We stop walking and are face to face, my expression angry, his emotionless.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. Get over your ego, I don't fucking like you. You know what? I just got out of high school hell and all it's drama. I'm not about to go back to it and say I like you just to make you happy." He doesn't say anything. "What I was going to say, before you started shit, I was hoping we could forget whatever happened and just be friends, but clearly, you can't put aside you man ego and do that."

"You don't even fucking know me!" He hisses, green eyes raging.

"EXACTLY, Shannon." I say, and stalk off, shaking my head. "Just…don't talk to me."

* * *

**So, again, thanks for all the readings and reviews! I'll try to update tomorrow, as I have nothing better to do then finish up summer work and go online, lol. But until then, read and review, my darlings! :)**


	20. Well, who likes who?

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing. :( But I do own any OCs.  
**A/N:** Anyone else in serious love with 'Glamerella' as much as I am? IT'S SO CUTEEE. Okay, random moment over. :) I'm gonna be working on a new story, and not the horror story I mentioned a few chapters still, but most likely, a Kelly Kelly/OC story. Now, before anyone thinks I've gone off my deep end, it will be a different type of story. I probably will post it in a few weeks, so be on the look out. :) Now, to this story, I wanted this chapter to be longer, but it's average again, sorry. I hope you like it though, I like writing in Beth's POV alot, too. Enjoy. :)

**-Beth's POV-**

"Something is seriously going on with him," Matt says to me, sipping a beer. We're watching Shannon kick the dirt about 50 feet away, eyes raging. "I have no clue what, though."

I roll my eyes, shaking my head. "I think he likes Charity. And I would think she is pushing him away. It makes him mad." Wasn't it that simple? They had just disappeared together minutes ago, both coming back, Shannon pissed. Charity had grabbed her iPod and laid out on a towel, eyes closed shut. I snickered at Matt, it really was obvious.

"Nah," he said finally, shaking his head. He looks at me then, glancing at the aggravated Shannon once more, cocking his head to the side, eyebrows deep to his eyes. "You really think so?"

"Yes, Matt." Men could be so oblivious to their surroundings sometimes, I swear. Speaking of men, where are Jeff, and Shane? They disappeared a while ago too, leaving Jamie to do the same as Charity.

"Well…weird. She's not his type." He shakes his head again, eyeing Charity.

"She's hot, and female," I scoff. "What else does he need?"

"Shannon likes confidence," he says.

**-Matt's POV-**

"Shannon likes confidence," I say, biting my lip. I could be confident for Charity and I both. Everyone knows I'm a leader. Hell, I can't help it. I'm just…so good at it. "Charity isn't so confident."

Beth shakes her head. "No, she is confident, but it seems to be hidden. She really does have a big guard up. I seriously hope Shannon didn't try to break through that already." She's chewing on her lip. Jeff and Shane make their presence known, both laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, neither do I," I mumble, staring at Charity. Maybe age difference wasn't such a big deal. Besides, she is legal…and, oh God, what am I saying? I can't like her, it can't happen. She's too young, and I don't want to be the one trying to break through her wall…then again, Shannon could do a lot more damage then I could…

"Matt?"

"Huh?" I blink, realizing I'd zoned out. "Sorry."

"I was saying, maybe you should talk to Shannon, I'll take Charity. Maybe we can see what is going on. Lord knows I'm not letting Jeff give her advice again." We both smile weakly at the memory. Sometimes, that boy has such a big mouth.

"Alright." _This isn't going to be good; _I can't help but think, shaking my head. Beth leaves me to Shannon, heading over to Charity. I eye her one last time before walking towards the Prince of Punk and sighing. This definitely isn't going to be good.

"Shannon?" I ask carefully, trying not to get kicked in the face with dirt. "What the hell are you doing?" I stare at him like I'm shocked (even though I have been watching) and roll my eyes. "What did the dirt ever do to you?"

"Shut up, Matt," he mumbles, walking away from me.

Wait! It's not supposed to end like this…I don't think. "Shannon!" I yell, jogging to keep up with him, as he roams around the woods. "What is going on?" He looks at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about. "Don't play dumb with me, damn it. I saw you and Charity go off before. What happened?"

"Nothing fucking happened." With that, he stalks off again, avoiding my gaze. I sigh, and roll my eyes. Why was he being a drama queen? "Leave me _alone, _Matt," he hisses, noticing that I'm following him.

"Why are you acting like you're in high school?" I shoot back, slamming my hand into the tree nearest me. "Something obviously happened. Do you like her, or something? What did you do this time?" I ask, hands on my hips. This stops him and he does a full 180 degrees turn around.

The way his eyes are glaring at me, dark and pissed, I silently wonder if I pushed it too far. "What do you fucking always assume its something, _I _did. Not this time!" He goes to turn, then stops and eyes me. "And for the record, yes, I like her. But it doesn't matter, Matt. She's a fucking head case."

Oh he did not just fucking say that. He doesn't even know her! I chase after him, the woods around us getting deeper as he stalks around. "Hey, wait a second. Aren't you going to tell me what the hell happened? We're friends, if you don't remember!" He doesn't stop. "Shannon, c'mon, why doesn't it matter?" I plead. Beth better be having better luck with Charity, or, well, we're screwed. Damn Shannon and his hardheaded-ness.

He stops cold in his stepping, and turns to face me, eyes bolder than his old Mohawk. "Do you really care?" I nod, of course I care! What kind of stupid question is that? He sighs, sitting down on a fallen tree. I sit next to him; waiting for him to say something first, didn't want to screw anything up. "She's addicting," he whispers.

"What?" I ask, unsure if I heard him correctly.

"She's addicting. Its like…when I met her…I had to stop, because it was weird. She is gorgeous Matt! And she isn't just a pretty face, either. I feel like a loser high school kid all over again, stalking that girl down the hall, which keeps shooting me down, telling me that I'm stupid."

"Jenni Stine?" I ask. Shannon groans. "Alright, we won't bring her up."

"_Anyway, _I just tried to get to know her a little, which isn't easy. She likes a lot of weird bands of never heard of, and this song, Lips of an Angel—"

"You've never heard Lips of an Angel?" I ask with disbelief. "I have it on my myspace. It's a good song."

He rolls his eyes. "No, whatever. I finally think when she lets me tattoo her that we could be getting somewhere, and then…I don't know, I had the idea that she maybe liked me too, you know? I went up to her room to wait for her, to talk before this party…and I made a tiny…okay medium move, and she kissed me."

"She what?" I swear I just felt jealousy go through my veins.

"She kissed me! And we were getting into it too, it was getting heated, but then, she pushed me off and turned back into the cold hearted bitch she was before. I tried to fix it with her before and now she won't even talk to me. She tells me she doesn't like me, Matt and I just feel stupid, I guess. I think she could be lying…" _God, I hope not. _Oh, shit, did I just think that? Fuck, fuck, fuck. "But, I'm not sure. She gave me stupid reasons why we couldn't happen, and I just feel fucking used."

"Right," I say slowly, unsure of what to say. I'm more trying to control the feeling of jealousy, because it's obvious: she likes Shannon. Beth was right; she had to of…right? No, be wrong. Be WRONG.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" he asks a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm not sure what to say," I admit, which wasn't a lie. If I told him, he'd be pissed, but what do you say when you find out that quite possibly you're crushing on the same girl as your best friend? Exactly. "I don't know what to tell you, Shannon. She's almost broken. You have to give her time."

"We don't have forever," he points out. "She leaves soon, remember? And now she's not talking to me."

"Right. Well, let nature take its course, I guess, Shan," I tell him, trying hard to sound genuine. "If it's meant to be, it'll happen, right?"

Shannon looks around, a little uncertain. "Right."

**-Beth's POV-**

"Charity?" I whisper, tugging on one of her iPod earphones. She opens one eye cautiously, as if she expected me to be Shannon. The girl turns her music off and sits up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nods. "What's up?"

I look around. Jeff and Shane are eyeing me, and Jamie is knocked out. "Is everything okay between you and Shannon? Did he do something? You both seemed pretty upset before when you came back…from wherever you went." I bite my lip, hoping she wouldn't lie to me.

Charity flashes me a timid smile which I don't buy for one minute. Hopefully, Matt's having a better time with the idiot…I mean, er, Shannon. "Everything is fine. Just a little misunderstanding between us, you know?"

I give her a false smile of my own, and try to hide the fact that she is most lying to me, and that I'm hurt. "Oh, yeah, totally. Just tell me if he does something, okay? Shannon is a good guy, just a little over zealous sometimes."

"I know," she says, slipping on her shades.

"Alright." I stand there awkwardly for a moment, before shaking my head and walking toward Jeff. Something is up…just what is it?

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read last chapter, too! 12 reviews!! That is the most I have ever gotten, you guys rock. :) So, read this time, and send another review, I love reading them. :) Sorry for any little spelling errors, sometimes I forget to double check. :) Enjoy.**


	21. The Blackout

**Disclaimer:** I sadly still own thing but Charity Burns and the other OCs.  
**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I tried to, but fanfiction wasn't allowing me to upload the update...so blame that for my no update. So, I'm proud of myself again, I got another long one. So...thats about it. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Matt's coming towards me, oh jeez, he doesn't look too happy. He's eyeing Charity, who has zoned back out into her music joyland, leaving me alone to deal with Matt, thanks a lot. "Hey," he murmurs, grabbing a hotdog and shoving it half of it in his mouth at once. Men… "What did she have to say?" he asks, rolling his shoulder toward Charity.

"Not too much. Just that everything is okay and that Shannon didn't try to kill her or anything," I say, trying to add a little humor to the situation that I could quite possibly be fearing within minutes. "What about Shannon?" We walk towards the pool, passing a very lovey-dovey Jamie and Shane. _We're outside, you fools, go get a bed,_ I can't help but think, rolling my eyes. Matt too is staring, sort of like an attraction at a zoo; you just can't help but look.

I smile at Jeff, who's in the pool lounging, legs out in a strange angle, but I'm not one to ask why…I've learned better with him, after dating for nine years. He doesn't notice, though, as his eyes are like slits, against the sun. "Matt?" I ask, wondering if he heard my question.

"Huh, what?" he replies, eyes looking around his house.

"I asked you: what about Shannon? What did he say?" I have to roll my eyes again; this man is seriously off in la-la land. You can just tell with Matt when he's thinking about something, or planning something. He gets that distant look in his eyes, and he spaces out, totally forgetting where he is. It can be a very annoying thing, especially when you're trying to hold a conversation with the man.

"Oh…well, uh, he said…stuff," he says. You can tell he's trying to pick his words carefully.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" I eye him, wondering if this could be something I'd predicted. Shannon likes Charity, he plays a little too much, and she goes bye-bye.

Matt nods. "Yeah, I think so…apparently, they kissed and then Charity pushed him away."

"That's all? It seems like a very over-dramatized thing, if you—"

"That's not all," he continues. "Shannon said that Charity came over while eating before, and asked to talk to him. They did in the woods, and she said she didn't like him and that the kiss was a mistake, blah, blah, blah. I think she gave him more stupid reasons too, but I can't remember. It all seems a little bit high school, doesn't it?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," I agree, looking for a soda. I'd already had two beers, and didn't want to be too drunk. "It all seems like they're in high school. I mean, it's typical for Charity, since she just graduated, but you'd think that Shannon knows better. Unless he's really thinking he really likes her or something…" I trail off, looking at the sulking Shannon, who had just made his appearance.

Matt looks a little troubled for a minute, but quickly shakes it off, "Maybe." It comes like a mumble, soft and unsure. "Well, I dunno. Maybe Charity doesn't like him for real and she just wants…"

"Yeah, I get it," I say with a laugh. Matt smiles at me, before squeezing my side and walking off, towards Shane. This all seems like it's really going to come to a head soon enough, let's hope though, it's later than sooner for the sake of us all.

**-Charity's POV-**

_I don't like Shannon Moore. I don't like Shannon freakin' Moore. I DON'T LIKE SHANNON MOORE. So, please, you little stupid journal you, tell me why Beth keeps on coming up here and asking me if I do, and if something happened between me and him? It's not like she probably doesn't already know. I saw Matt go off after Shannon earlier, and he talked to Beth after. I'd imagine since Shannon and him are best friends he'd tell him what happened and what a bitch I was. She has to know. So why bother asking? I DON'T LIKE SHANNON MOORE._

_Just because I felt all tingly inside and felt weak in the knees when I kissed him off of angst this morning doesn't mean anything. I could kiss freakin' Brad Pitt and feel the same way, but I wouldn't like him. It's the celebrity thing, I'm telling you. If you suddenly kissed a celebrity, wouldn't you too feel like that? Especially a wrestler?_

_Yeah, exactly. So, Beth can stop coming up here and trying to bother me about stupid crap. I mean, I like the girl, but give it a rest. I think Matt's sending her up though, as I've been up here for the past hour, and I know everyone is down there, because it started to rain on our BBQ. But it doesn't matter. I'm staying up here and waiting for Penn to call just so I can hear something that isn't different: my brother's voice. Unlike the amazing Hardyz, or Beth, he'll be there when I get back. This sadly is a temporary thing, so, why am I acting like…I don't even know. _

_Why hasn't Penn called? It was chemo day, so maybe he's feeling sick. He told me not to call him for the rest of the time, he'd call me, so I'll wait. But, if he doesn't call me in the next half hour, I'm going down there I guess._

_Beth, Matt, and Jeff are really great. I got to know Jeff a little better earlier when we snuck off to his motorcross ramp earlier. After he apologized just about a million times for what he said, we actually hung out and I didn't feel like I was talking to someone famous, but to a normal guy, which I sort of forgot he is. He showed me how to ride a little, and we talked about his art. He's really deep when it comes to that, what an artist. We brought up the fire too, actually, and I too was surprised on how open he was with it. Now that we've finally actually started talking, he seems like a cool guy, not that I expected any less. I just never imagined I'd get the chance to be there talking to him. _

_Matt is great too. He feeds out the compliments like I said like water, but he's amazing. He's so happy and optimistic about everything – it makes it rub off on you. He spoke to me about working harder to bust his ass for the WWE and it was really inspiring. I'm seriously gonna miss the chats we had earlier when I'm gone. This entire three days so far (Boo, I only have four left) have been a major blessing that I would never give up. Thank you, Penn for making me enter. That, and Matt is a good dancer, I also learned last night. Never would have thought that, haha. I still have a hard time though, sometimes looking him in the eye though, it seems surreal, like he's a bubble and he'll pop or something._

_  
It's good to have Beth around because she's the only woman in the house (how does she survive with Matt, Jeff, and Shannon, plus Lucas and Shannon's puppies?) and we've gotten to talk a few times. I don't know what to say about her really, but I hope to get to know her a little better. The woman is strong, and Jeff even said so. They really love each other, you can tell._

_Shit, someone is knocking…sigh. I'll be back in a few._

I close the book and said 'come in' expecting Beth again. No, it's Matt, and he has a wide smile on his face. "Hey, why you up here all by yourself? You should come down and hang with us. Shane and Jamie will be leaving soon, they offered for autographs and pictures."

I smile. "Okay, I'll be down in a few." Hoping that'll make him leave, I look at my notebook with hope.

"What's that?" he asks me, pointing to the book.

I shrug. "Just something."

"Just something?" He smirks, eyebrows raised.

"I'm keeping a journal of the time spent here so I can read it when I come back home and show my brother that—" I stop at a loud clasp of thunder, which is followed by a bright gasp of lightening.

"It's really coming down out there, isn't it?" He's now up at the window, eyeing outside, at the pool and around. I stand up too, looking at the motorcross strip you can slightly see over the trees.

"Yeah…never would have thought it'd rain like this," I agree. We stand there for a minute, both of us just watching the rain. It came down in buckets, pouring on top of the pool, on the dirt, everywhere.

"So, are you going to come down?" he asks me finally, and picks up my camera. It turns on; exposing a silly picture Beth and I had took outside. I nod, and tell him in a minute. "Okay, see you in a few, sugar." With that, I'm alone again.

I can't help but look though the photos though. Matt insisted that I'd take photos (Not that I minded) so I'd have a memorable experience. There were many from today. One of Jamie and Shane kissing, noses touching adorably, one of Jeff doing a cannonball near Jamie, Matt yelling in the background, and one of Beth slapping Shannon for saying something dirty, all funny and cute. Most of the other ones were semi-normal, Beth and I smiling together, Matt and I hugging (oh, that was amazing), Jeff and I doing the Hardy Guns, and someone had even taken a picture of Shannon and I walking off…not sure who though.

Tears came pouring down my face, much like the rain suddenly, realizing how lucky I was, and how many memories I'd made today. I'd finally turned off my iPod and hung out, basically in rebel of something Shannon believed, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had a blast. Sniffling, I turn off the camera, stick it in my hoodie pocket, and head down the stairs and into the living-room.

The room comes to an abrupt silence when I enter, I almost step back. Everyone turns to look at me – well, everyone except Shannon, who just sits there, staring at his pants. Oh come on, grow up. Matt smiles then, motioning for me to sit next to him. I do, only to feel extremely uncomfortable…no one is talking.

Another loud clasp of thunder and an even bigger shot of lightening shakes the house. Suddenly though, the lights flicker, and go off. _Great, I can't see anyone at all now, _I can't help but think.

"Matt, thank God you are such a candle buff," I hear Shane say, which eases the tension that had come up, and everyone laughs. Matt and he go off to find a lighter, leaving Jamie, Beth, Jeff, Shannon, and I.

"So…" Jamie says, into the darkness. "Charity, who's your favorite knockout?" I can tell there is a smirk on her lips, knowing she wants her as my answer.

"Oh, I don't know," I say, playing along. "Maybe Kong or something." I can almost hear her pout. "I'm kidding, you and Salinas."

"Good," she chirps happily, just a low dimmed candle comes on, Matt standing before us. He smiles wickedly, his face almost evil looking against the orange and red flame. "Matt, you look creepy, cut it out," Jamie says, giggling.

Jeff snorts, Beth on top of him, half asleep suddenly. I look at Shannon, who weirdly was looking at me too. We do that whole 'glance for one second, then look away thing' and I can feel my cheeks go crimson.

Shane comes in, a similar smile on his face. "Welcome to the blackout, folks."

"Oh, this should be fun," Shannon mutters, rolling his eyes. Everyone looks at him, like they'd forgotten that he was there. "What?" he asks, looking around. Jeff laughs, rolling his eyes too. Everything seems very mechanical or something…almost.

"I have an idea," Jamie says suddenly, eyes gleaming in the dark. "Let's play truth or dare, shall we?" Everyone agrees, except me, who is now quiet. Truth or dare…this would not be good, I could tell.

* * *

**Yeah...I know, Truth or Dare is sort of youngish...but come on, The Hardyz playing it? It's a must. ;) Thanks for all the readings and reviews. The more you review, the faster I update, so send one my way. ;) :) Next update: 1-3 days. **


	22. Truth or Dare with the Hardyz

**Disclaimer:** I own Charity...and that just about it except for the lesser OCs. Nothing else.  
**A/N:** Quick Happy Birthday Shoutout to Jeff Hardy. :D I hope he has a great one. Now, I don't really like the ending, nor middle to this chapter, but I can't seem to right a better ending or middle at the moment...and for that I apologize. But, the good news is, it's a longer chapter, and it's full of drama. :D Yay! Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing, btw, too. I start school on Wednesday, so expect my updates to be a tad slower. Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

**(Still Charity's POV)**

"Why do I not like where this is going," Shannon says suddenly, taking another swig of beer…how much has he drank since I was done here? Oh, just three bottles. Get. Over. Yourself. I can't help but think, drowning your 'sorrows' in beer is not going to help you, asshole.

Everyone eyes turn to him for the second time that night. Beth rolls her eyes at him, and then sits up. Apparently, she wasn't sleeping after all. "Well, who's going first?" Matt pipes in, looking around the room, eyes darting between each person, stopping on Jeff.

"Oh hell no," he replies, shaking his head. "There is no way in hell that I'm going first."

"Well, then, it's a good thing we're on Earth," Shane says with a smile, to which Jeff flips the bird to in response. "C'mon, Jeff, just ask a question."

Jeff looks around the room at everyone and then turns to Jamie with a devilish smile written all over his face. "Hey, Jamie," he says in a sing-song voice. "Truth or Dare?"

Jamie smirks. "I'm not scared of you, asshole. Dare."

Everyone becomes silent, all eyes on Jeff. "Okay…well…uh…damn, this is hard." I roll my eyes, without meaning to. I feel Matt lean on the couch from behind me. I look up at him with a smile, to be met with his jaw dropping one. I know I'm not the only Hardy fan in the world that can't breathe when Matt Hardy smiles, right? "I dare you to kiss Shannon."

"That's it?" she says with a laugh. _Puh-lease._" With that, she stands up, and walks her tiny waist over to Shannon, who looks bored, and smiles. "Pucker up, Shan." Shane's eyeing Jeff with daggers at this point, and I'm trying not to laugh but see Shannon's face. He's looking at me, smirking, as if to say 'oh well, now look who's kissing me.' _Honey, I don't care who you're kissing, _I think, and resist rolling my eyes at him. _Plus, it's not like you're gonna go up to bed with her after, Shane will have you six feet under in five seconds, _I add mentally.

She kisses him on the lips, arms on his shoulders, legs spread wide. "Alright, alright," Shane says, eyes full of jealousy. "Enough of mackin' on my girl, Shannon." Jamie stands up, dusts her hands on her tiny lap and positions herself on top of Shane on the floor.

"What?" he replies, eyes wide. "It wasn't me this time, buddy, it was a dare!"

"Whatever," he mumbles, arm now firmly on Jamie's waist. "Your turn baby."

Jamie smiles, tapping her chin, giggling. "Hmm, I'm tempted to make Jeff and Matt kiss," she says, to which both brothers begin protesting immediately to (because we all know that men will not pick truth, right?) and stare at her, eyes full of daggers. "But, nah. Hey, Charity," she says. "Truth or dare?"

WHAT?! NO. NO. NO. I can't help but scream mentally and secretly wish I never came down the stairs before. "Truth," I say instantly. I'm not an idiot, knowing these guys.

"Hm…" she says, looking around the room, and into the kitchen. "If you had to kiss one of the Carolina Crew, meaning, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, or Shane, who would you pick and why? You can only pick one and you must pick, or do a dare in its place."

I feel my cheeks redden quickly. What, was she trying to em…don't even let me finish that. Right, that's the point of the game: embarrassment city. Everyone's all eyes on me, and I can tell Beth wants to laugh, because it's something you can totally see happening to someone but she keeps it in. Shannon is looking away, of course, and Matt's watching me with an amused expression. Shane and Jeff are staring at each other, but I think that's because Shane is still peeved at Jeff for his dare of Jamie.

"Um…" I stutter, looking around once more. "The Carolina Crew?" I ask again. Jamie nods with a smirk. "Lucas."

"What?" Beth says, then starts to crack up, shaking on Jeff's laugh.

"You can't pick Lucas, he's a dog, and isn't part of the four!" Jamie says stubbornly. "It's Jeff, Matt, Shane, or Shan."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Shane, just because you're dating him." This makes her pout, eyes glaring at me. I smile wildly. "You asked," I say with a shrug. "My turn, right?" Beth nods her head in my direction and I take a look around. "Jamie, truth or dare." Revenge is going to be sweet.

She smirks. "Truth."

"Saying you weren't famous, and you were offered five hundred thousand dollars to pose in Playboy nude, and you needed the money, would you do it?" Okay, I'm fucking lame. I'll get her back later. Maybe…I don't know, but the girl is trying her hardest to make me mad, I think.

"Yeah, duh. If I needed the money, hell yeah," she says nonchalantly. I see Shane frown, but he doesn't say anything. She looks around the room once. "Charity: Truth or Dare?" This time, Matt and Beth's eyebrows go up, and Beth and Jeff look at each other quickly. She was out to get me now, I made her mad.

"Dare," I say with a smile. For once, I'm going to challenge her.

"Kiss Shannon," she says without much emotion. But, I can tell she's pissed…God, what have I done?

"WHAT?" Shannon and I ask at the same time.

**-Shannon's POV-**

"WHAT?" I ask, hearing someone tell Charity to kiss me. Who the…what?! Jamie has her eyes set on Charity, screaming payback. What had I missed in my daydream? The entire game that usually would have had me plotting to destroy someone with dares bored me, my mind wandering around the thoughts of Charity and how I'm an idiot.

Another loud clasp of thunder sends everyone into the air and off the couch, easing the tension that was rising between Charity and Jamie. Matt looks at me, eyes full of confusion, probably wondering why she said that. You could tell: she knew something she shouldn't.

"Kiss Shannon," Jamie repeats, looking at her with a fake smile. "That isn't a problem, is it, Charity?"

I can see Charity gulp from my seat, eyes dead set on the ground, unable to look anyone in the eye. Oh good God, I don't want her to kiss me. It'll turn me on and I'm supposed to be fucking mad at her…I am…but is if…damn it, Jamie, why?

"Game over," Matt says, coming to the rescue, eyeing Jamie with a look that says 'whatever-you're-planning-cut-it-out.' She doesn't seem to give him much of a response back. "Let's do something else."

"No," Charity suddenly says. "It's just a dare…what's the big deal. If she wants me to kiss him, I will." With that, she gets up, hips swaying, eyes dead set on me, but her mind is elsewhere. She wants to kill Jamie. Before I can react, her lips are pressed against mine, and we stay like that for a minute…then it's over…and the tension in the room is a little too much to bare. "My turn," she says with pure hatred. "Who wants to be asked?"

She knows exactly who will step up. Everyone else is just watching now, waiting to see what will happen next. Two girls pissed at each other, no one cares to stop them. "Me," Jamie says, standing up. "Dare."

"Go drink out of the toilet seat." Everyone watches Jamie get up and head toward the bathroom…

**-Matt's POV-**

This is fucking bad. No, we're past bad. I've never seen Charity act like this. I don't know how Jamie knows the deal of Shannon and Charity, but it's obvious she does. I want to stop them, but I fear what would happen next if I did. As long as its dares, it can't become physical, right?

"You want me to drink from the toilet," Jamie confirms, looking down at my guest toilet seat bowl. Charity simply nods, eyes dead set on her still.

"Look, guys, knock it off, this is going on a little too far—"

"Matt, can it. No one cares what you have to say at the moment," Jamie shoots at me, eyes rolling around her pretty little head.

"I dare you to shut the hell up," Charity mumbles, probably not meaning what she said. Jamie is silent, an amused smile on her face, knowing she just got out of her dare. Charity realizes this and scowls.

"STOP," I hiss, going between the two girls before a catfight erupts. I never knew Jamie would go so high school. "That's it. Shane, take Jamie elsewhere, Beth, take Charity up to her room, this is enough bullshit for one night." Beth and Shane do what they're told, taking candles with them for light, and head off, girls in tow. "This is fucking ridiculous," I tell Jeff and Shannon.

Shannon's rubbing his cheeks, eyes set to the tiles on the ground. Jeff sighs. "Tell me about it. Who knew one little fucking game would get out of control."

I nod, looking out into the hallway, hearing Shane talking softly to a whining Jamie in the kitchen. 'What the fuck was that in there?' he's asking her. 'She's not some fucking toy, Jay, and you just treated her like shit for no reason!' He sounds pretty pissed himself. Of course, Jamie doesn't have much of an explanation to Shane, but I think Shannon and I both know she knows of the days events.

"Look, Shan, stay here tonight, you're half crocked." He opens his mouth to protest, but I put my hand up. "Shut up, let's not go back to the Christmas Bash when someone said the same thing, shall we?" Shannon immediately closes his mouth.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna head out," Shane says, his head peaking inside the bathroom. "I think Jamie's tired." Jamie comes up beside him, arms crossed, in full pout mode. "I'll talk to ya soon, guys." All three of us nod in unison and watch them walk out.

"Why do I feel like this is far from over?" Jeff asks, sitting on the toilet.

I shake my head. "Because it isn't."

**-Beth's POV-**

"I was so in the wrong, wasn't I?" Charity is asking me, face buried in her pillow, so the words come out like 'If waf sof inf the wrongfth, wasn'tfth If?' She's pretty pissed off herself, but she's more worried about what Matt and Jeff are going to say. "I shouldn't have challenged her," she says, sitting up, eyes a little puffy. When the hell did she cry? "But she just…made me so mad..."

"It's understandable," I say, nodding my head. "I would have done the same. Believe it or not, Jamie isn't a bitch. She was half crocked, too, remember that. Though, I'm sure she did know what she was doing."

"I'm a fucking idiot," she moans, throwing the pillow onto the floor. "I can't believe I almost got into a fight with a TNA knockout…I must be out of my mind." She sits up again, eyes wide. "I almost fought a TNA knockout…I'd be in the hospital."

I have to laugh. "I'm not gonna deny you there: you'd be in the hospital. But, hey, don't sweat it. I doubt Matt or Jeff are mad, and however Jamie found out isn't a big deal. Who is she going to tell? Shane? Yeah, that's about it. Look, I hear them coming up now," I tell her, hearing Jeff saying something was 'fucking nuts.' Figures.

The candle keeping the room in a dim light shakes as the thunder roars around us. "Hello? Everyone decent?" Matt asks, but you can tell he's smiling.

"Yes, Matt," I call back, rolling my eyes. "We're fully clothed."

"Good," he says with a smile, coming inside, Jeff and Shannon trailing behind him. Shannon won't even look Charity in the eye, I notice as he sits on the floor, leaning against the wall, eyes already closed. Jeff comes and sits next to me, massaging my back. He grins down at me, the smile that made me fall in love with the jackass, as I smile thankfully back.

"I'm so, so sorry, guys," Charity blurs out, looking at what was left of the 'Carolina Crew' with worried expressions. She sat up further, eyes still wide as saucers. She too is barely looking at Shannon. "I let my anger get the better of me and I just…fucked up."

Jeff laughs. "Don't worry, sugar. You're fine with us." _That you Jeffrey Nero Hardy for making this simple, _I think, glancing at Matt, who is smiling at Charity. This makes her blush wildly, but she returns the gesture.

"Thank you," she whispers. "I'm exhausted." Another clasp of thunder and lightening. "How long are these supposed to last?" She looks around the room, hoping for an answer. Luckily, I've got it for her.

"They should stop for a bit soon, but they'll be back by morning, and bad. We'll probably be stuck in the house…it's gonna be dangerous, especially with all the woods and open fields around here. Worse place you can be during a thunderstorm," I explain.

"Oh," she says, nodding. Before I know it, everyone is filing out of the room, headed to various rooms and leaving me and Charity alone. I almost go to leave, but she stops me. "Hey, Beth?" she asks me, a slightly scared edge to her voice.

"Yeah?" I turn back to her with a reassuring smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…just thanks. You're such a help to me," she says softly, eyes fixated on the ground before her. Aw, she's so adorable when embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, kid," I reply, before waving bye and leaving her in the room with the dimly lit candle.

* * *

**Read and review please! Thanks again. E: Next update should be on Tuesday, depending on writer's block. :)**


	23. Going Numb

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. :( Boo. Well, I own the OCs.  
**A/N: **Updating the second day in a row? Yeeaaah, baby. :) Well, I will put a bit of a warning to this chapter...it's pretty bad. Again, thanks for all the support for this FF, I am very thankful for it. And just another reminder, I start school on Wednesday. I will post tomorrow just so I don't leave you incase I have no writing time until like Friday or something...I'll know more tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy the update. :)  


* * *

**-Charity's POV-**

Sleep is a good thing. A very good thing, actually, so why can't I seem to close my eyes and go off into dreamland? I'm lying awake at two in the morning, while the others are asleep, stuck in this trance of…nothingness. "Sheep…one…two," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "That never works."

Getting up, I sit in front of the window, watching the now lower rolls of thunder, the light rain coming down on the drenched, muddy ground. The woods look menacing around the house, the gnarly branches looking as if they were reaching out, trying to grasp something. I shake the thought from my head, and then search for my iPod.

After finding it, I sit back in the window and put it on shuffle. Sixpence None the Richer's '_Kiss Me' _plays first, the lead singer's soft voice singing the lyrics softly, her voice perfect for the melody, which is very soothing.

"I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep," a voice whispers in my ear, immediately the tone sending chills up and down my spine. Biting my lip, I refuse to answer the person. "C'mon, I'm really not that bad, please don't ignore me," he continues, sighing. "Charity, this isn't fair, you know…"

"What isn't fair, Shannon?" I ask back coldly. "The fact that I keep telling you no and to leave me alone, and yet you keep taunting me and bugging me. Don't you get it, _leave me alone._"

He looks at me, eyes sparkling in the dim light. "You don't want that," he whispers, moving closer, touching my thigh. I can smell the sour scent of puke on him, his mouth very close to my neck. "You know you don't want that, why bother pushing away something you know you like, Charity?"

I bite my lip harder, and squeeze my eyes tightly shut, wishing him away. Why are the butterflies back in my stomach and dancing around? No, go away, butterflies, I don't like you butterflies. "Shannon, leave, you're drunk."

"I am not," he replies. "It's been three and a half hours since I've had a beer, Charity. Stop making this harder. Why won't you tell me what's really going on?" I take the chance of looking at him, to which I see his stunning eye color right away. His facial expression is hurt and confused, and he's looking at me with a deep aurora.

"There is _nothing _going on," I say curtly. "Why don't you get that?" I look away, allowing my eyes to rest on the pool and try my best to wish Shannon away. Gone, gone, gone, I wanted him _gone _from my room. Why didn't he understand? I'd given him the points early today, so why is he still not getting it? I hear him sigh, faint in my ears, like he is frustrated.

"I don't get you," he mumbles, and gets up. "Really, Charity. I'm not some monster that's going to hurt you." I can feel him burning his eyes into my back. I close my gray eyes and hold them shut, wishing everything to go away. "I just…I figured…" he trails off.

"Leave," I whisper, and open one eye. "Just leave, Shannon. Do something right and leave."

He goes to, but I hear his bare feet squeak on the wood, assuming he's flipped around. "What do you mean, do something right?" he asks, voice shallow. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Charity?"

"You'd know if you were doing it," I tell him, voice icy. "Leave."

"Fine, I will." I hear the door close behind him, leaving me alone in the guestroom. Something is wrong though, I can feel it. Lightening cracks like a firework in the distance, temporarily lighting the sky with its power. Something is _very _wrong.

* * *

_Well, it's day four in the morning. I can hear Shannon and Beth arguing in the kitchen downstairs…at least something sounds right. I can't figure out what's the matter with me. Ever since last night, I've just had this bad feeling, and I can't shake it. Maybe it's because little miss Velvet Sky went all 'beautiful people' on me last night and fully embarrassed me in front of everyone…but I can't help but think that's not it, you know? It's **still **pouring, and the thunder is horrible. Lights are still out and without that, a lot of things are bound to go wrong. Beth can't have her coffee (black with a lot of sugar) and that's going to make her more irritable with everyone, including __Shannon__ (which, let's not even **get **into him) who despite his stupid hangover is driving everyone that's up crazy. I can't straighten my hair without the electricity, so if I shower, my hair is gonna go poof! _

_This isn't going to be a…oh my God, that's it! Penn never called me…oh fuck. I need to go check my phone…_

Quicker than I've moved in a long time, I slam the notebook shut and scan the room for my cell phone. _Where is it? _I think, throwing around the pillows on my bed, tossing everything onto the floor, in hopes of seeing my silver phone. _Where is it? _Running into the bathroom, I search every available surface, hoping to find it and see a message from Penn. Why didn't he call me?

"Whoa, what's happened in – hey, what's the matter, Char?" Matt asks, coming into my room, a cup of milk in hand. He looks around, surveying the damage I've made to my room, eyes falling on my frantic face. He sets down the mug, and comes over, hugging me. "What happened?"

"My phone…have you seen my phone?" I croak, breaking free of his warm hug, which I would have welcomed happily any other time. No, this is serious. Penn never forgets to call me. "Ineedmyphone. Mybrothermighthavecalledme!" I push the words into one sentence, jogging over to my bags, and digging through them.

"What? No…I haven't seen your phone. Did you leave it downstairs?" he asks me carefully, eyebrows raised. He has no idea how serious this is to me. My eyes light up at his suggestion, and push my way out of the mess I've made of the guestroom, moving down the stairs faster than Michael Phelps's swimming speed, eyes gazing over the living room. "Charity?" Matt asks, following me.

I run through the room, hearing Beth and Matt talking from behind me. "What's going on with her?" Beth asks, her voice slightly amused by my frazzled look.

"She can't find her cell. Something about her brother…" Matt answers, trailing off, as I collapse onto the couch, and try to resist the tears that are forming in my eyes. "Hey, Charity…"

Beth looks at me, eyes full of worry. She knows about Penn…she realizes who seriously worried I am. Matt is curious more than anything…he doesn't know too much of what is going on. "Charity," Beth says, placing a hand on Matt's chest to keep him from coming to me. "Here, use my phone, call him." She hands me her phone and smiles weakly. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"I'll think that when I hear his voice," I reply weakly, and taking the phone into my shaking hands. Opening it, I see a picture of her and Jeff kissing as the background. Any other time I would have totally swooned and smiled widely, but, now, Penn is much more important.

Finally, I dial the number I know by heart, and wait for the ringing. God, the feeling. This is the feeling I couldn't shake. _Ring. Ring. Ring. FAREAKING RING. _Why isn't anyone answering?

"Hello?" a voice I don't recognize answers.

"Hi? Um…I'm looking for Penn? This is his sister, Charity," I say shakily.

"Hunny? It's mommy. Why didn't you answer your phone last night, we tried calling you many times," she says, her voice a dull whisper. I know immediately something is wrong.

"I'm sorry, mom…I lost my phone. Mommy…" I start, eyes filling with tears, knowing why her voice was the way it was. I never call my mother mommy. "Where is Penn?" She chokes back a sob, slight cries escaping from her mouth, sad sounds I hated hearing. "Mom?"

"Hunny…they put him on the ventilator last night to help him breathe. He couldn't breathe, and then he slipped into a coma. They aren't sure why it happened, but it could be his liver shutting down from the chemo. They say he only has a couple hours left," she whispers, holding back more cries.

"I'm coming home," I say, tears falling freely down my face. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I look at Beth and Matt. Matt's mouth is nearly on the floor, and Beth herself have tears in her eyes.

"Okay," she whispers. "I'll see you soon. Hurry though, we don't know how much longer…" I nod, and hung up, even though she can't see me.

Shannon and Jeff come in seconds later, as I'm sobbing hard and cold. Everyone is watching me, eyes wide with sympathy and sadness. "I-I n-need to g-go h-home, m-my b-brother i-is d-dying," I stutter. "Now."

The look on Beth's face worsens. "Hunny…you can't fly home. The airports are closed because of the storm…it would take at least eight hours in the car…how long does he have?" she asks, a tear slipping down her face.

I go to stand up, but find my knees buckling on the ground. Before I can find something, I fall, my body twisting in different directions. Shannon and Jeff run over, helping me up, eyes wide. "I c-can't get…home?" I ask, my voice tiny. "I can't get home to my brother in time…a couple hours max…"

"Oh, hunny," Beth says, and runs over to me, crying too. "Call your mother back…see if there is any way…" she whispers, opening the phone and hitting redial.

"Mommy? The airports are closed…we're in a bad storm…no, it's not going to go away all day…I…I can't g-get h-home," I say, sobbing, my voice hiccupping with each word I speak. Matt, Jeff, and Shannon are all standing a few feet away, faces sad and scared. "No…it would take forever to drive…put the phone to his ear…I, NO I don't care what the d-doctor says, h-he can go s-shove it up his ass! Put the phone to Penn's ear…I know he can hear me…" I whisper. I hear the phone shuffle and hear my mother say 'go ahead.' "Penn? It's Char…I…I love, you, Penn. I love you more than I love anyone else…I can't be there with you, because I'm living our dream…it's amazing, Penn. I'm spending time with some of the most amazing people on this Earth. I know you must be proud of me, I know it. I wanted to be able to share this with you, to be able to laugh over the pictures and videos I've taken…to give you their autographs…this isn't fair Penn, why are you leaving now? Why didn't you tell me that your liver was bad…why did you let me go to this knowing that this could happen?" I ask, sobbing harder than I ever had before. Beth and everyone are watching me, tears slipping down their faces. "I just want to be with you right now…but I can't. I…I love you, more than you know, this wasn't supposed to happen, Penn. We were supposed to grow old together…I," I stop when something goes off, a loud shrieking sound. My mother begins yelling than, and I hear the doctors come running in. "I LOVE YOU PENN!" I scream, as the phone goes back to my mother's sobs. I hear my father in the background, asking what is going on, his voice shrill.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burns…I'm afraid your son is gone," a man's voice says. "He signed a DNR order when he entered the hospital…so that's all we can do. I'm terribly sorry." Before I completely lose anything I feel, I close the phone and bury my head into my hands, just as everyone swarms around me.

"NO!" I shriek, as Matt wraps around me, eyes teary. "No, Penn!" I hear myself screaming, but I still feel numb just as my world goes dark and I pass out.

* * *

**I apologize for killing Penn, but that is something I've been planning since the beginning of the story. It all ties in later in the story...well, thanks again for the readings and reviews...send another my way. :) Updating: tomorrow. :)**


	24. Hardyz try to help

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. :( Boo. Well, I own the OCs.  
**A/N: **Third day in a row update, yay! I know, I know, it was a sad chapter. Thank you ALL for the reviews and reading. Again, you beat the highest amount of reviews I've had before. I love that everyone loves this story...it makes me happy. :) Again, I start school tomorrow, but I'm going to be writing my tail off for the next 12 hours (with the exception of nessicary things like eating, shower, and ECW ;) ) to get all my writing ahead. (I post normal stories on other sites.) So I don't leave ya hanging this week, which is my fear, because my first week is very busy with trying to get back into the hell...er, school groove. And I also wrote a Morrison and Miz oneshot last night, which I may put up later. We'll see. And the last thing: check out littlerascalash's stories, they're amazing and don't get enough credit. You can go to my profile and under fav authors. :) Enjoy the chapter. :)  


* * *

**-Jeff's POV-**

"What the fuck are we going to do?" I ask Matt. Shannon, Matt and I are seated at the table in the kitchen, eyes soggy from seeing Charity's breakdown minutes ago. Matt just shakes his head, sniffling. "This is bad."

"No shit Sherlock," Shannon mumbles. I don't even have the energy to backhand him…everything feels numb. I can totally understand how she feels, Charity. I watched my mother die from cancer when I was nine…I know how she feels. Just watching her interact with her brother for the last time…God, it brought back so many memories and just…damn.

"I hope Beth is doing okay up there," Matt mumbles. After Matt carried Charity up the stairs, Beth decided to stay with her until she woke up. "I just…damn. This is fucking horrible. We're stuck in this fucking house and can't do a damn thing for her," he says, shaking his head, pounding his fists on the table.

"We can just make sure she's comfortable for now, and let her talk if she wants to," I say sadly, memories still flooding my head. "I think Beth should be with her a lot. She's the only damn woman in the house…I'd imagine she could be a better job at comforting her than we could."

Shannon is silent, looking off to the side, eyes cloudy. Matt doesn't say anything either, but he nods, laying his head in his hands. Footsteps thunder down the stairs, and Beth appears, face solemn. "She's asleep…I told her it would be okay, but I'm not even sure what to tell her, you know? This isn't supposed to happen," she states, coming to sit next to me. I kiss her forehead when she sits, her chest heaving between running down the stairs and the feelings we're all feeling.

"What about Friday and…the plan, now?" Shannon asks, looking up, green eyes no longer sparkling like they usually are. He kids a lot, but I know he's hurting just like the rest of us now. "Are we still going to do it?"

All eyes fall onto Matt, who is the master behind the idea. He sighs, looking at the floor. "I guess so; it's a little late to change it. Hopefully, one of us can get her out of her room or something for it, maybe a trick or something," he ponders, shaking his head. "Only time will tell."

"What about now?" I pipe in. "How do we spend the night with this? The girl is heartbroken." Three sets of eyes land on me, but no one says a word. No one is really sure what to say, after all. No one gets how to make this better for her, how to help. I'm not even sure what to say. My sympathy wouldn't be the way it should be for her. All we can do now is just wait and ride out this storm…right? "Let's...just wait, I guess. Someone wanna order food?"

"I'm not hungry," Beth says, resting her head on me, her hair trickling down my face, tickling me. She looks at me with sad eyes, hoping for me too to make it better, but I don't know what to say to anyone. I just want time to go backwards, way backwards.

"Yeah, neither am I." Matt looks at Shannon, who seemed far away, eyes closed to almost slits. "Shan?"

"Huh, wha?" He nearly flies out of his seat. I repeat the question. "Nah, I'm not hungry either…I think I'm gonna go home."

"You okay?" I ask him, arching one eyebrow, slightly The Rock style.

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I just need some sleep." With that, he gets up, grabs his car keys from the counter and heads out into the other storm. I glance at Beth and Matt, both of which shrug, not really sure what just happened either.

"I think we _all _need a little sleep, don't ya think?" Matt mumbles, rubbing his temple and whistling.

"Definitely," Beth and I say at the same time. I have to smile at that, sometimes it feels as if we're on the same brain wavelength. The girl that is my everything, heart and soul. Her nose wrinkles into a smile, even though it's sad and scared, it's quite possibly the most beautiful smile in the world.

**-Matt's POV-**

I don't know how to help her. How to make her feel better and to see that wonderful smile on her face. How do you help someone who just lost the person they stated they loved more than they loved themselves? I sympathize when it comes to the dying from cancer aspect of it, but the deaths though very similar to my mother's is so very different from Charity's. I've been sitting in front of my computer now for a half hour, even without power, trying to picture my life without Jeff, and I just don't know how to. My memory floats back to the night of the fire and just how scared I was then, thinking Jeff was inside the house then and Beth too…what a scary fucking feeling it was. It seems just so…surreal.

I have no idea where Jeff and Beth went, but they've disappeared…and Shannon, what was up with Shannon? The way he just busted out of here, no real explanation given at all. Maybe he was just spooked, we all are after all. Hearing Charity talk to her brother one last time…it was haunting. Just the amount they care for each other, like I said, it reminds me of myself and Jeff.

Blinking back into reality, I stare at the dark and blank screen, unable to concentrate on anything. I need to get the plan for Friday into the works, to call Vince and let him know that we plan on doing it. I was surprised he went along with it in the first place, actually, too. Myspace comments are still flooding in about the contest, even though I posted a bulletin of about it a few days ago.

"Matt?" a weak voice asks. I know immediately that it's Charity. Slowly, I spin around in my chair and face her. Her usual gorgeous face is swollen from crying, eyes bleeding mascara, nose puffy and red. Her hair is buried around her face, matted in many parts.

I resist the urge to cringe for her; she probably knows how terrible she already looks. "Yeah, sugar? Do you need something?" I keep my voice gentle, trying to stay calm and not ask her a million questions. Motioning for the seat next to me, I offer her a spot.

She moves slowly over to it, eyes damp. "T-thank y-you. I just didn't w-want to be a-alone right now. I couldn't find Beth, so I came to you…is that okay?" she asks weakly, looking at me with those innocent eyes.

I smile at her, trying to reassure her that something is okay. "That's completely fine. You can sit here as long as you want." I glance at the screen again, biting my lip as an uncomfortable silence overcomes the room. "Did you find your cell?" I almost didn't want to ask the question, but I must I figure.

"N-no. It's got to be somewhere here though, right? It's battery is off though, it must have run out." I can't help but notice how she doesn't say the battery is dead.

"Oh, well, yeah. I'm sure you'll find it." After another short glance at the computer, I turn away once more and turn towards Charity. "Hey, let's go watch TV, shall we? Maybe something good is on." She doesn't say anything, but gets up, lurking into the living room and sitting down on the couch, legs wrapped around her arms, holding herself in, almost like a barrier so no one can touch her. What do I say, how to I make her feel better?

I settle down next to her, but keep my distance. That would be all we would need now, is to have her flip out because I was too close or something. Awkwardly, I reach for the remote, and then remember.

She's smirking, because she realizes too. "I guess we can't watch TV without power, can we?" I ask her, chuckling. "Um…well…"

"Let's just sit here. The quiet is nice," she whispers. I nod, feeling the awkward tension rise around us. I'm tempted to say something, maybe to make it right somehow, to change what's happened. "Matt?"

I guess she'd do the talking for me. "Yes?"

"Will the pain go away?" she whispers, voice hoarse, most likely from crying. "I don't know what to do with myself right now. Everything feels broken and aching. Will it hurt forever?"

I bite my lip, unsure what to tell her. Her pain would heel at it's own pace, and I don't want to upset her by saying the wrong thing. "Sugar, all I can say is that it'll take time, and it depends on how you take it and are willing to move on. Think of it this way: would Penn want you to be sad, or happy?"

"Happy," she whispers. "Definitely happy. He hated seeing me sad when we were younger."

"There you go," I say, still pretty awkwardly. I scoot a little closer to her, and slide a smile on my face. "Time will heel a lot of the pain. Of course, it won't ever go away fully, but the pain will be duller. Much duller. You just need to grieve now, and move on with your life, not just for yourself, but the life that Penn won't get to live for him."

A tiny smile became her mouth. "Do you always talk so optimistically?" I think she may have even giggled a little.

I smile back. "Of course, sugar. Haven't you read my myspace blogs by now?" This time, she does laugh. I feel a little tingle in my heart, knowing my lame joke helped somewhat. "Tell you what, you stay strong and I'll have a big surprise for you before you leave, how does that sound?"

Before she answers, I feel her wrap around me into a hug, soft and caring. Beth comes down the stairs softly as she's hugging me. I smile at her, nodding that everything was okay. Finally, Charity whispers, "that sounds great."

* * *

"How's she doing?" Beth asks me, a mug of milk in her hands. Charity said she was going to go take a nap about fifteen minutes after our little chat. So, here sat Beth and I in the kitchen, trying to brainstorm what to do with the power _still _out. The thunderstorms had dulled to a faded rumble, the lightening barely able to be seen over the gray afternoon skies.

"She's holding up. I think she'll be okay eventually," I say, sipping my own cup of milk. I'm already sick of the stuff. "I just hope that she'll want to go on Friday."

Beth nods, sitting down at the table and running her free hand through her dark hair. "I hope so too. Its gonna be too fun of a day not for her not to go. If we have to, we'll just take her along."

"Is that a good idea though? She trusts us, let's not break that," I remind Beth.

"Break what?" a groggy Jeff asks, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Beth says, kissing him lightly on the lips. This cracks a smile on his face, something that says other than kissing.

I roll my eyes, and look around the house. "Well, the storms have settled down. Why don't we see if we can get her out for dinner? It's a little too late to cook, nor do I really have the energy to do so…"

Beth and Jeff nod. "I'll ask her," Beth replies, heading towards the stairs. "We'll just have to see." She turns around, a smirk on her lips. "Call reject too. See if the dumbass wants to go with us."

* * *

"He really didn't want to come?" Jeff asks, pulling on a sweatshirt over his head, and nearly toppling down the stairs. My older brother instincts make me jump forward and pull him back, but of course, rolling my eyes too. He glares at me.

"Yeah…he's acting really weird," I say, shrugging. "Let him stay home…it might do his crazy ass brain some good." _And give me more alone time with Charity, _I add mentally. Is it bad that I thought that? I mean, the girl is in pain, and I'm hoping for more alone time with her, even when one of my best friends is falling head over heels for her. I'm horrible, damn.

Beth laughs, and calls out for Charity. "C'mon hun, we're leaving now!"

* * *

**I do tell you right now, Shannon is up to something...or already did something. It will all tell in time. Read and review my pretties, and update I shall. :D**


	25. Things amended? Not so much

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. :( Boo. Well, I own the OCs.  
**A/N: **GARGHH. I hate school. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I have to go practice lines for drama class (the teacher asked me why I wanted drama (which I didn't) and I said to her "I don't know...I'd rather be writing the lines then preforming them" and she just laughed.) I was hoping she'd not make me perform tomorrow. BLAH. And Math...let's not even let me get into that, or my rant will be longer than my chapter, haha. I won't be updating until the weekend probably. I'm sorry, just so much work to do. :( Lol. And again I ask: **check out **littlerascalash's **stories! They deserve more credit.** She writes like whoaaa. :) Anyway, enjoy. ;)  


* * *

**-Shannon's POV-**

I can't face her. No, not now. Not after what I've done. Holy shit, what have I done? I'm fucking horrible. She's going to hate me more. No, she's not just going to hate me; this girl is never going to speak to me again.

I pace around the kitchen of my house, my three dogs following me around, eyes gleaming for something to munch on. Charity is going to hate me forever. Maybe one day she wouldn't of but now, she really is going to. I'm so screwed.

My cell rings in my pocket, nearly making me jump out of my skin. "Ello?" I mumble, mind still racing wildly. "Oh, hey, Matt. What's up? How was dinner…no, I'm fine, I am. What? No! …um, well, I'm sort of busy…no, really, I am. Matt please don't come—"

He hung up on me! He, Beth, Jeff, and Charity are on their way over from dinner. The dinner I said no too, though I can feel my stomach rumble. I can't eat…I'm too fucking guilty to eat, especially in front of her.

**-Matt's POV-**

"Shannon is acting really, really weird," I state, hanging up the phone on him and announce to the car. "He doesn't want us to come over. Says he's 'busy.' Why do I not believe that?" He really is, his voice was nervous, like he did something wrong. I can't figure out what his problem is.

"Maybe he really is busy," Jeff says, snickering.

"What could he be possibly so busy with for so many hours of sitting at house?" I challenge.

"Think about it," Jeff replies. "He could be working on a drawing for a tattoo, don't ya think?" I eye Jeff through the rearview mirror, eye with raise of my eyebrows. "He could be," Jeff grumbles. "Or did you forget he owns a tattoo shop?"

"How can you not have visitors when drawing, Jeffrey? Don't you think that's a little bit—"

"Boys, just shut up and head over there. We'll see when we get there, won't we?" Beth says, leaning against Jeff, holding him protectively. His tattooed arm is slung over her shoulder, in the same fashion.

"Yeah…really," Charity mumbles next to me, studying her nails. She was quiet throughout dinner, but she didn't seem on the verge of a mental breakdown, so I figured she was okay. After all, her eyes were dry.

I smirk a little and narrow my eyes. "Gonna gang up on me now, too, huh? I'd say this is not a car of MFers," I tell her. She looks about ready to protest, but then she finally hears my playful tone I guess.

"Definitely not. I'd say it's a car full of Edge-heads," she says with a smile. If it would have come from anyone else I probably would have backhanded them, but for once, I'm okay with what she said.

Jeff and Beth crack wide smiles on the backseat, eyes studying me for what I'm going to do in response. Smirking, I clasp my arm around her, and attempt a to hug her. "You're a smartass, you know that don't you?"

"If I say yes will you keep your hands on the steering wheel so we make it to Shannon's alive?" she replies. Oh, this girl is good. I almost forget that her brother just died…she certainly isn't acting like it. Actually listening to someone for once, I squeeze her shoulder once more, and put both hands on the steering wheel, rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't expect the driving to get much better," Jeff calls out from the back.

Charity giggles, smiling toothily. _Keep her smiling, just keep her smiling and her mind off Penn, _I think, staring at Jeff's reflection in the mirror. "Nero, unless you want to walk the rest of the way, I'd suggest you can it, little bro."

Minutes later, I park the car outside Shannon's, and hop out, quickly so I can help Charity out. A girl can't resist a gentleman, right? Wait, what am I doing? Shannon likes Charity. Charity might like Shannon. I need to stop thinking stuff like this…SHANNON LIKES CHARITY.

Damn, I'm stupid.

Jeff doesn't bother to knock when he enters Shannon's house, only to find Shannon sitting down on the couch, head in his hands. "Yeah, you look so busy," I say sarcastically. "Don't hurt yourself in that busy thinking."

"Shut the fuck up, Matt!" Shannon hisses, eyes meeting me before his tense voice does. I notice Charity widen her eyes and take a step back.

"Touché," I reply with a nervous laugh. Jeff gives me the same 'what the hell?' look that I send him out of the corner of my eye. Shannon is not one to be like this. I seriously hope he isn't still upset about what Charity said to him, she just seems confused.

"What do you guys want?" he asks, just as his dogs come running up to the four of us standing awkwardly inside his home. "I'm doing…stuff."

"What, burning brain cells?" Beth mutters. _You shouldn't have done that, Beth, _I think, and bite on my lip, waiting to see what would happen.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Beth," Shannon says, turning his back to us. "I…go. Just go," he murmurs, voice childish sounding and cold. "I'll give y'all a call later. Alright?"

"Um…'kay," I answer for all four of us, but don't leave. "Shannon, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," he replies, voice curt like a business man. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Alrighty. Give me a ring if ya…need anything," I murmur, and raise my eyebrows as we walk outside into the darkness. "That was weird," I whisper, as Beth shuts the door behind her. "He's…not acting right."

"No shit," Jeff says. Beth nods at me, her eyes saying the same thing. "What is wrong with him?"

Charity is staring at the house though, eyes watching the shadow of Shannon's figure, eyes curious. I don't have the nerve to ask her what's she's doing when she walks up to the window and watches. I can't see her face now, but her body stance screams curiosity too.

"Charity?" Beth asks, her face now in the same expression as mine. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," she murmurs, though her body doesn't move. Jeff and I glance at each other, unable to move ourselves.

"Are you ready to go?" Beth continues.

Charity turns around, eyes sad—understandable—but her face says something else. Not only is it screaming curiosity now, it says something else, of which I am not sure of. She doesn't say anything as she shakes her head no, eyes narrowing to look around the surrounding area.

I send another puzzled glance to Beth and Jeff, both of which shrug in response.

"I'm going to say," she says firmly, finally, and smiles. "I think Shannon and I need to talk a little. Is that okay? You guys can go. I think things will be fine after…I'll have him drive me home," she explains.

I want to tell her no, saying she's hurt and grieving, she shouldn't be arguing with Shannon about where their relationship stands at this point (regardless of how I'm pushing my way in) but I find it odd that I don't say anything. I want to, like I said. Something just tells me though, this needs to happen.

"Okay," I murmur, to which Beth and Jeff are still silent. I think Jeff now knows something is up between Reject and Charity now, but isn't sure what it is, though last night's games said something.

Beth's face is twisted, sort of concerned and confused, it's almost motherly. She nods though, smiling weakly at Charity. Charity gives her a similar smile on her own face.

"I'll see y'all soon," Charity says, as we head toward the car and get in. She watches us for the longest time as we pull out—I notice through my rearview mirror—before turning around and facing Shannon's house.

**-Shannon's POV-**

Why didn't she leave with the rest of them? Oh God, please don't tell me she knows…I'll die. There has to be a reason why she is still standing out there, facing the window and looking at me. I see it through the reflection in the TV. She's just staring at me, eyes questioning and curious.

I have to get up and see why she's staring at me…it's giving me the creeps. When I stand up, she doesn't move, but her face changes. She seems a little scared now, which worries me more: don't let her know!

Opening the door, I peek out and see her staring at me, eyes cheerless. "Hi?" I ask, my tone really unsure. Moving to the side, I motion to the inside of my house, to which, before she says a word, she steps into. "Charity?" I continue after her, as she wanders around my living room. "Charity? Look, I'm sorry about your brother. I can only imagine what you're going through…"

She turns around, facing me, tears gleaming in her eyes. Damn! Of course it wasn't about her brother, had I forgotten our past that quickly? I'm really a fucking idiot. Now I'm making her cry…DAMN IT. "This isn't about Penn," she whispers. I'm going to assume Penn is her brother. "It's about what's been happening between us."

With that, she sits on my couch, just as my female dog hops on next to her. She doesn't say anything else to me, but begins petting her, smiling at the tan dog.

"Right, 'course," I mumble, sitting down next to her. "I am sorry…I just—"

"Let's not do apologies, Shannon. I just want to make this stuff stop being awkward between us. You're right, I do like you. You're a smartass and one of the most fucking annoying people I have ever met in my life, but you're sweet. Not many people would pay for a girl they just met and her tattoo, don't you think?"

I want to smile at what she says, but guilt is ridding me. "I'm not like other guys," I manage to mutter, feeling horrible about myself.

"I know," she replies, a tiny smile on her face just as OZ comes running in, and hops onto the couch next to us. She smiles at him too. "You're different…" she trails off. "2BME."

"Right," I say, releasing a tiny smile. "2BME."

"Mhm, right. Anyway, it's just…I felt something I'd never experienced before…truth is, I've only had one steady boyfriend, and the kiss we shared yesterday morning was like…off this Earth compared to the kisses that my boyfriend produced. Yours seemed realer…more caring…I…I sound like an idiot," she mumbles.

I turn to her, myself feeling like the idiot. "No, no, you're not an idiot. The truth is…you're a better kisser than my ex-wife," I admit. "But, you're not an idiot. I…I really, really don't know how to explain it, but when I first saw you with Beth…and how she was yelling shit at me…I didn't even hear her…I was blinded by you and you're beauty."

"That line has been so overused," she mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Thank you, though."

"I'm a little corny at times," I reply. "But, look, Charity, and don't take this the wrong way…especially after the times I've been an idiot…which was a lot in the past four days…I can't be with you right now." Her facial expression falls. "I can't explain why right now. Please don't think it's not because I don't like you…because I do. I just can't risk this."

Angry flares through her eyes, a deep glow in the grayness that scares me. "You're fucking shitting me, right? Please tell me you're shitting me. Right? Right? Do not _tell _me after I pour my fucking heart out to you, right now and you're going to tell me this! You begged me the past couple days and now—" She's crying, fuck. I can't be with her, I can't. This can't happen like this, no sir.

"Charity, I'm sorry. Look, I'm sure you're a little over emotional right now, that's okay and—" FUCK.

"A little over emotional right now, Shannon? A LITTLE OVER EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOSE A SIBLING! DO NOT TELL ME I'M A LITTLE OVER EMOTIONAL!" She is really screaming at me, I have to wince. "I'm leaving, and this time, when I say it: don't talk to me and I mean it. Don't talk to me ever again, Shannon Moore. Figure us over before we even started," she says, venom dripping from her mouth. The dogs are barking around us, confused by the angry energy.

She lunges toward the door, stomping the entire way. "Charity, wait, please, at least let me drive you home," I whisper. "It's a while to Matt's house." She doesn't turn around but stops. "Better yet," I say, thinking fast. "I'll just call you a cab." She waits at the door as I stand and call, eyes looking towards the floor. When the cab arrives, she gets up and walks out, without another word spat at my face. And again, I'll say: I'm a fucking idiot.

* * *

**Thank you everyone. :D I love all the reviews so much. :3 Read and review my pretties, and update I shall. :D**


	26. More than we bargained for

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OCs. :)  
**A/N: **So...school still sucks, and I'm still busy...but I got some writing done, yay me! Also, TS Hanna was here today...wasn't pretty, so I wasn't online because of the thunder/lightening for a bit. I have some review replies I still need to send from the last chapter, and some PMs from people, who probably have forgotten who I am by now, and I apologize. ANDDD, I think I have a double ear infection, because my ears keep popping and other gross stuff, and they hurt...so I have to go to the doctors today. :( Grr. Hopefully I'll get more writing down within the next couple days and get another update up for y'all. And again I ask: **check out **littlerascalash's **stories! They deserve more credit.** She writes like whoaaa. :) Anyway, enjoy. ;)  


* * *

**-Jeff's POV-**

I'm sitting in the kitchen when she comes running in. The door slams shut, and she goes running up the stairs. I eye Beth, who is reading a magazine, and raise my eyebrows. "What was that about?" I ask.

Matt comes in, from being on his myspace (luckily, the power turned back on) and looks around. "Was that Charity?" he asks. Beth and I nod, puzzled expressions on our faces. "Okay, who's going up to see what's going on?" Matt sighs.

Beth stands up, but I put my arm on her. "Sit. I'm gonna go talk to her," I say confidently.

Beth smirks. "You? What do you know about comfort?" I hear Matt laugh from behind me.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that," I say with mock anger and head towards the stairs. Okay, so I'm not a girl and don't understand how many of those minds work, but I'm going to assume something happened at Shannon's and she's pissed at him. Beth's been pissed at me plenty of times, this should be a pinch.

Right? I hope so. The door is closed though, and I can hear her crying, when I finally make it up Matt's stairs and to the wooden door. To knock or to not knock: that is the question. Knock, dumbass.

My hand hitting the door makes a soft rasping sound, which stops her sobs for a split moment, but they continue seconds later like she didn't even hear the noise. Okay, maybe this would be harder than I thought. Beth is a full grown woman, Charity is a teenage girl who is in love with a man…how'd we let this happen? Matt and I need to talk about this. Shannon can't like her, this is causing too much trouble.

"Charity?" I ask slowly, hoping she'd stop crying. "It's Jeff. Can you unlock the door? I'd like to talk to you, please."

I press my ear against the door and listen for footsteps. The crying has stopped and it's silent inside the room. "Charity…I don't bite…I'm not Edward Cullen." Do not ask me why I know who Edward Cullen is. Let's just say that Beth fell in love with the books from a friend right after the fire…and since then, I've been hearing about how wonderful this character is. I've been replaced by a fictional vampire to a degree, how do you figure that?

The door opens seconds after the Edward Cullen comment, the teenage girl's eyebrows rising. "Why do you know who Edward Cullen is?" she mumbles, opening the door the rest of the way.

"Don't ask…Beth is obsessed," I mumble back, and sit on the guest bed. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Best to go into this carefully so I don't seem forceful. "I have a good listening ear, believe it or not. I can probably relate somehow."

She looks at me, her gray eyes swollen and puffy, almost like a blinking sign that screams, 'I've been crying.' Her usual brown and red hair is shoved into a messy bun, the colors mixing. Okay…she needs to say something to me, even if it's no, because staring…though I'm far used to the shit is fucking creepy.

"I don't know," she answers finally, holding onto something I can't see in her hands.

Let's start with that. "What are you holding?" I reach forward to touch the object, but she pulls it back defensively. I can make out it's a photo from the change in angle, but not who is in the photo.

She looks from me, down to the photo, eyes glistening, threatening to spill over onto her jeans. Slowly, her hand shakily raises, and flips the photo, showcasing a slightly younger her, and similar in age guy, who has comparable features to her. I'm going to go with her brother, here for one hundred dollars.

"I miss him already," she admits. I look at her for a split second and then back down at the photo, noticing their identical smiles and noses, alike bone structure and happiness in their faces. Because her brother has hair on his head in the photo, I'm going to assume it was pre-cancer.

"He looked like you," I comment, and take the photo gently from her, careful not to do anything to distress it. "A lot like you."

She nods. "We could have been twins if he wasn't a year older. Penn and I practically were twins, actually." Her mouth almost twitches into a smile, but I think she held it back. Maybe she thought smiling would be bad.

It stays silent for a moment, just the sound of the gutter's emptying outside the window, the slight drip-drop clicking along.

"Do you miss your mom?" she asks suddenly.

"Everyday." I give her a sad smile. "Every day of my life. I look at Matt and see her in him sometimes, you know? He would never admit it, but he has her caring nature. We're both tough guys on the outside, but he really is just a big ol' Teddy Bear on the inside. My mother was like that, very caring and loving. I miss her a lot."

She smiles weakly. "I didn't think he'd die, I really didn't. He's beaten the leukemia before. You know, you just think that they can do it once more. I knew when he collapsed right after Christmas this year, something was different. He hid it well, but he knew too. I knew that the cancer was getting worse, I'd heard my parents talking about it late one night, but I ignored it and hoped for a miracle, you know? He knew too that he wasn't going to make it this time, and probably knew when I entered that he didn't have long left. He knew. He always wanted the best for me, and acted like an older brother should. He loved you and Matt just as much as I did. I was really hoping to be able to bring him home autographs, pictures, and videos and share the experience with him." Tears began to spill over her eyes. "He wasn't supposed to leave yet, Jeff. He had an entire life in front of him…"

I climb over to her and pull her close to me, and into a hug. "I know, I know. But, the thing is, and I know Matt told you this earlier: he'd want you happy. I mean, obviously you're not going to be happy overnight, it certainly isn't going to just go away. See, my father told us to get up and go on with our lives after my mother died, but it still hurt on the inside, I know what you're going through. But my father is right. You're going to move on, live the life Penn won't get to live, going to fall in love, get married and have babies. Live for two people." I smile at her.

She smiles back, timidly, as if she wasn't sure she should. "I didn't know that The Rainbow Haired Warrior could be so comforting," she whispers, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

I open my mouth in protest. "Why does everyone think I'm such an asshole for?" I mutter, rolling my eyes. "I can be a comfort dude sometimes." She raises her eyebrows. "Whatever the hell a comfort dude is…anyway," I finish. She smiles and pats my back. "Now, what happened at Shannon's…something went wrong, am I right?"

Her eyes cloud back over and new tears form. She looks down at the picture, chewing on her lip. "I don't want to talk about it."

Suddenly fear feels me. "Charity; did he hit you? Did he fucking hit you or something?" I'd never known Shannon to be violent, but I wasn't sure what it could be. She just looks so scared, though, I think most of that came from her brother.

"N-no," she whispers. "I don't want to talk about it. I misinterepted something, that's all. I thought…" she pauses. Why do woman say they don't want to talk about it and then talk about it? Woman can be so weird… "I just thought…maybe if I admitted I did like him, it would make something feel better. I mean," she pauses again. "I do like him, it's just…I don't know." Her sad face turns to me. "What do you think? He told me he couldn't be with me, that it was something about risk. Why would he tell me he liked me and then basically take it back?" she asks, eyes filling with tears.

I suddenly want to slap Shannon hard. For one, he screws with an emotionally unstable girl, totally played with her feelings, knowing that she was just a kid who doesn't know what love is. She's now even more unstable, and he decides he can't be with her? Oh, that reject is lucky he isn't anywhere near me right now, I'd sock him straight in the jaw so he'd be on the shelf for a year. Shannon just gave grown men a bad name. I think Matt and I need to talk about this.

But, what to tell Charity?

She is looking at me and waiting, after all. Sighing, I shake my head. "Honestly, Charity? I have no clue. I haven't the slightest idea what is going through that idiot's mind, at all. From what Matt and Beth have told me, he likes you…or did, or maybe," I stop, noticing each time I change my wording, the tears come faster. "Look – I just don't know. Let me talk to Matt and Beth, okay? Why don't you try and get some sleep, you will feel better after, okay?" I tell her, and help her lie down. Before I even leave the room, her eyes are closed and her breathing is becoming shallow.

So, we hold a contest to have our fans even closer to us. Something tells me we got a little more than we bargained for.

* * *

**Thank you everyone. :D I love all the reviews so much. :3 Read and review my pretties, and update I shall. :D**


	27. Cellular confusion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OCs. :)  
**A/N: **Yay! I'm updating, w00t, w00t. So, I did my first drama skit today...being on-stage was very nerve-racking for me. But, whatever. I got an update ready, yayz! Lol. So, thanks for over **200** reviews! Y'all officially rock my world! And thank you to everyone that just reads too. I'm glad people like the story so much. So... OH. And again I ask: **check out **littlerascalash's **stories! They deserve more credit.** She writes like whoaaa. :) Anyway, enjoy. ;)  


* * *

**-Beth's POV-**

"No," I tell Matt, just as Jeff comes bounding down the stairs, Lucas following after him, yip-yapping along with the Rainbow Haired Warrior, eyes glistening-the dog, not Jeff, heh. Matt and I are staring at him expectedly, waiting to hear if Charity is leaving and never coming back. "Well, does she hate you now too?" I ask finally.

"No," Jeff replies.

"Well, what did she say?" Matt asks, rolling his eyes, then leans down and picks up Lucas and pets him.

"None-ya. Its between Charity and I. What goes on with us is none of your business," Jeff replies matter-of-factly with a smirk. "All I can say is that Matt and I need to talk to Shannon alone sometime in the next few days. The boy isn't going to know what hit him."

I eye Jeff, my eyes scrunching up to my nose. "What is that supposed to mean? Did she or did she not tell you what happened at Shannon's?"

"You'll have to go up there and ask yourself, ma'am. I am a man of secrets," Jeff concludes before heading out of the kitchen with a large smile on his face. I want to go into the living room and teach him what a real kick to the head feels like, but…I don't know, maybe he's right. I should go talk to Charity.

-**Charity's POV-**

"You'll have to go up there and ask yourself, ma'am. I am a man of secrets," I hear Jeff state, and I can almost guarantee there is a wildly cocky smile on his face. Only mistake he made is that he thought I was asleep. Men tend to think woman fall to sleep in the blink of an eye, no, not me. By Beth's reply, I have a feeling she's gonna come up the stairs, so I head back into my room, and sit on the bed, waiting patiently.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…_

"Charity, are you awake?" Beth whispers, her voice soft and caring. I blink as she turns on the lights, only to see me sitting up, and staring at her in the door. "Jeff refuses to tell Matt and me what is going on. We're curious," she admits, showing Matt from behind her, a tentative smile on his face. I smile timidly back, there really, and I've said this before is something amazing in his smile. He doesn't have to show his teeth, or even go out into a full-out grin, yet, it's still the most sincere and welcoming smile I've seen in a long time. I still can't believe Amy left Matt that time ago. I guess some things just aren't meant to be, maybe.

"Come in," I say softly, and hurry around to fix the sheets which have been tangled around my legs in hopes of getting into the bed before Matt and Beth showed up. They smile at me, sitting down on the edge, and wait for me to talk.

When I don't, Matt sends Beth a look that says something along the lines of 'hey, you're the girl, you start.' Nice one, Matthew. "Uh…" Beth starts, and then looks at Matt with amusement. "Matt get out, I can't do this with you in here!" She says with a laugh. Matt pouts in response, eyes darting to me, to which, I'm just trying not to laugh.

"This is really strange," I agree. "I don't want to talk about what happened at Shannon's anyway."

Beth shakes her head. "Charity, it would make it easier on all of us if you told us. What Shannon's done, from what I'm going to assume isn't fair to you. Can't you just tell me…and Matthew what's going on?" She looks so comforting, even more than Jeff did, but I can't help but let it all slip out. The anger that's surfaced from Shannon telling me he doesn't want to go into a relationship with me, even though he seemed to be very much wanting so two days ago. What did I do to change things, what could have I said that really made him hate me so much so quickly?

When I finish, Matt's eyes are a raging brown, a color that suggests I may want to take cover before Matt goes all 'the Hulk' on us. Beth is just nodding, eyes darting in a similar fashion to Matt's. They exchange a glance, and then nod.

"What's going on?" I ask finally. Suddenly, an image of Penn floats into my brain, making it hurt all over again. Holding back tears, I look at them closely.

Matt gets up quickly. "Beth, get Jeff for me. He and I have some business to tend to," he says curtly, before smiling once more at me and leaving the room. I know he's pissed at Shannon now, but I almost don't want him and Jeff to hurt the guy, is that bad?

Beth lingers, looking around the room. "Did you find your cell yet?" she asks, just as Matt screams to Jeff to meet him in the car. Shannon is fucking in big-ass trouble.

"Not yet," I admit. "I was actually thinking that Jamie took it last night. I remember bringing it downstairs and leaving it somewhere." Beth nods, as the door slams, leaving us alone. "Well, what's going to happen to Shannon?"

"No clue," Beth murmurs. "Just…it's not going to be good, I can tell you that."

-**Matt's POV-**

Shannon Brian Moore is a dead man. I'm going to go Undertaker on him and bring him straight down to hell. How could he do that to a girl, let alone a girl who is so emotionally unstable at the moment? I can feel my blood boiling, and I know Jeff is feeling similar to me, as he keeps tapping on the steering wheel (apparently I'm too 'heated' to drive. Mhm, yeah, sure.) and that only usually happens when he's pissed or nervous.

"I'm going to ring his neck," I state to Jeff. "How could he do that? Why not…I don't fucking know, why would he do that?" I rage on, eyes gleaming with revenge. I wouldn't have done that to her. I would have made sure she was okay first before even of thinking of bringing love into the equation. Shannon needs to learn how to think, because how we have a girl who is supposed to be enjoying her time with us, whimpering in her room about a guy she didn't even know four days ago.

Not to mention, we're heading to Shannon's house at eleven thirty at night, which is just as lovely. "Matt, I don't know why he would do that. That's why we're going to his house," Jeff states back, teeth clenched.

We drive along in the darkness, silence overcoming the car until we arrive. Jeff barely cuts the engine as I pass by Shannon's car and bang heavily on the door. Not even bothering to wait, I shake the handle, hoping it would be open. It's not, of course, but I can see Shannon coming our way.

As soon as the door opens, I think he knows why we're here, but hides it well. "Matt…what the hell is going on that you're banging on my door at freakin' midnight?" he snaps, just as Hela, Dragon, and OZ all come running to the door, the pit-bull making its way up first because of its size. They all stare at me expectedly, probably waiting for me to pet them.

No tonight, pups.

I slam Shannon against the door, just as Jeff shows up beside me. "What did you do to Charity?" I say, teeth gritted. "What the fuck did you do?"

Jeff isn't doing anything, just watching me, but do you blame him? I'm on the war path here. He leans against the hinges of the door, as Shannon backs up, dogs following. Jeff closes the door when we're fully in, my eyes still raging.

"You don't fucking fuck with a girl like that! She's a baby, no else! Eighteen Shannon, eight-fucking-teen! Now she's upstairs in her room, crying her eyes out, and we practically had to force the words out of her. And you told her to take a cab?" I continue screaming in his face. He doesn't seem to want to move, though his eyes are open wide, and he's struggling against my grasp. Good thing I'm bigger than him.

"Hey – wait!" he yells, suddenly coming to the words I spoke. "I did offer the girl a ride, it's not my fucking fault she turned me down! I even paid the bill!" Poor defense Shannon, poor defense.

I grip his face in my hands, eyes narrowing in on his. "I don't fucking care about the ride, Shannon. I just want to know why you fucking told me that you were practically in love with the girl and suddenly, she's not enough for you," I state, voice grave.

"I never said she wasn't good enough for me," he replies, voice hoarse from the stress on his neck. "I…I just can't be with her. I can't be with her while holding the truth in. This lie is dangerous."

My face turned to puzzlement, but my voice was still grave. "What fucking lie, Shannon?"

"Let me go and I'll show you," he mutters. I do so, watching him closely, as he walks into his laundry room and fishes around in a pair of jeans.

"What the hell do your fucking jeans have to do with this?" I continue.

He pulls something out of the pocket, holding it tight in his hands, so neither Jeff nor I can see it even from behind. Then, he flips around, eyes watering with tears. Slowly, he opens his hand, revealing the object that was crucial to Charity. My eyes fall on the object, my mouth agape, as is Jeff's as I shake my head slowly. "It was meant as a joke," he whispers, shaking his head. "I was only going to take it until she realized it was gone. I figured if we got more alone time, I'd be able to win her heart. Now, she's never going to speak to me again if she finds out. I can't go into a relationship with her knowing that I have that on my shoulder."

I stare at the cell phone in Shannon's hand, and find myself shaking my head. "I…I don't believe you," Jeff says, before I can even get the words out. "Matt, let's go. No amount of ass kicking is going to make him feel worse than he does now," Jeff says slowly, shaking his head.

I stop Jeff and turn to Shannon, eyes probably still dark. "I'm not going to tell her, and I'll make sure Bonnie and Clyde don't either, it's up to you. I suggest you tell her before its too late and she really does never talk to you again. Until you do, don't talk to any of us." My voice resembled the Undertaker's, a voice every person was afraid of. I don't know if Shannon heard me, or even cared what I had to say. Because I march out of there, eyes gleaming with a tear in the corner, trying not to look back and sock my best friend in the jaw.

* * *

**Thank you everyone. :D I love all the reviews so much. :3 Read and review my pretties, and update I shall. :D**


	28. Chitchat! Building the suspense XD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OCs. :)  
**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I truly do apologize. I'm either busy as hell with homework, or too exhausted/no ideas to write for my fanfictions. BUT. I will be posting another Shannon/OC story either later tonight, or tomrrow. I won't be updating that one as much, for reasons you'll see. I'm predicting about 15 or so more chapters in this story, if I get it to go the way I want. I want to thank littlerascalash for letting me get into a little deeper of Matt's mind for this...she doesnt' even know she gave me an idea for this chapter...but I guess she does now, HA. AND OMG. Did anyone see the pics of Shannon Moore and his puppies? SO CUTEEEE. ZOMG. :) End fan girl moment. And again I ask: **check out **littlerascalash's **stories! They deserve more credit.** She writes like whoaaa. :) Anyway, enjoy. ;)  


* * *

**Next day… (Day six…Charity leaves at end of day seven)**

"I can't believe I leave tomorrow night," Charity says willfully, sighing at the lunch in front of her with a large sigh too. She smiles at me, eyes sad probably for more than one reason. "This week has gone much too fast…way too much has happened."

I smile at her, nodding my head. "We'll miss ya, kiddo. But, we will keep in touch. I'll give ya our cell numbers, and of course there is myspace…but that'll be tough. You have my address, if you ever wanted to send something," I ramble on, not really realizing I was doing so.

There are tears in her eyes. Oh jeez, not at Cracker Barrel. "Sorry…this is just…still so surreal to me. I can't believe I'm talking to you…and not dying," she adds with a smile. "Do you know how many people probably want to kill me right now?" she jokes.

"A lot," I reply with a smile. Jeff and Beth are talking across the room, doing something with their food, dunno what. I study Charity, wondering if she's just putting a strong barrier up and she's really hurting badly inside, or she really feels okay. Lord knows it takes more than two days to move on from something like a sibling dying. I couldn't imagine my life without Jeff the more and more I think about it. We might fight and disagree at times, but without him, I would not be whole. Which is why the fire was almost a wake-up call in disguise: be thankful for what you have, right?

"Hey Charity?" I ask finally, shaking my head of all fire thoughts. Everyone wanted to forget the fire, to move on and rebuild, especially Jeff. He told me a few days before Charity arrived about becoming focused and really stopping his using. I hope he sticks to this. I want to one day be a champion with my brother, both of us holding separate gold's, and smiles on our faces, not Jeff sitting at home from being released because of stupidity. But, it's his life, and he is the only one who can follow through with what he says.

She nods. "Yeah?"

"How are you really holding up?" I ask her, studying her face some more, but the expression doesn't change. Her face is almost expressionless, just there and waiting for my next word or so. "You seem to be dealing well…"

"I am," she admits. "I just try to remember if Penn was here, he'd be strangling me if I wasn't having a good time." She pauses, looking around. "And I do believe in spirits, so I can imagine him sitting next to us right now, ready to pinch me or something if I do otherwise," she explains, a tiny smile emerging on her face. "Do I look sad?"

"No," I reply quickly, shaking my head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her smile warms into a full force grin. "That's sweet, Matt. You're a real sweetheart."

_One that you wouldn't mind dating? _I think, but resist answering that question. She's a baby…but she's wonderful in so many ways. My best friend is in love with her…but he's confused. She may like me…but she may not. How the hell am I supposed to know what to do? How come suddenly trying to figure out what to do when it comes to a girl is so hard for me? It's never been this hard before.

"You're different, Charity." Maybe that was it. That had to be it. There was no other explanation to why this young girl I've known for six days suddenly makes me into an inexperienced teenager-feel again. She giggles at my words and shakes her head. "Yes, you are."

"No, but whatever. Beth said something about a surprise tomorrow to me. So, are you going to be a big bad man and continue to hide it, or can I bribe it out of you?" she asks sweetly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that secret is private until tomorrow." I finish off my food and sit back, a cocky smile on my face. "You'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

**Thank you everyone. :D I love all the reviews so much. :3 Read and review my pretties, and update I shall. :D**


	29. It came upon a dream

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OCs. :)  
**A/N: **Okay, you all can kick me later for this short chapter, but I didn't want to add it to another part, because I want y'all to ponder over it, and allow it to make an impact. I also didn't go over this chapter for spelling/grammar mistakes, so there could be a few, I'm sorry, I'm pressed for time. I may update tomorrow, btw, too! :D I also, haha, put up another story, and like I said, it's another ShannonOC story, and you will like it, especially if you like lots of TWISTS. ( ;) if you understand that wink, you are one person I meant it for. :p) Anyway, yeah. And again I ask: **check out **littlerascalash's **stories! They deserve more credit.** She writes like whoaaa. :) Anyway, enjoy. ;)  


* * *

**Day Seven. **

**-Charity's POV-**

They think they're so sneaky, those Hardy Boyz. It's only six in the morning, but they've been up and at it for about an hour now, talking in hushed tones and whispers. They think I'm asleep, off in some dreamland. Silly men.

"Shh! Before you wake her up! She can still sleep for a while now. Did you call Vince yet?" Jeff whispers, except it's not really a whisper. I'd learned quickly that Jeffrey Nero Hardy was nearly incapable of speaking in whispers, and therefore, it was easier for me to hear what he was saying.

"No, I didn't," Matt's fainter voice whispers back, walking past the door and into the room next to mine, a.k.a. his bedroom. I'd only seen it once, but the TV inside it made me want to drop on the floor. Biggest thing I'd ever seen TV wise. "I'm going to call him in a few, and make sure everything is still a go."

"Good," Jeff says back, and his voice floats away, sounding like he was going to wake up Beth. That is the last thing I hear, before my damn brain and mind floats back off into dreamland, even if not for long.

_Wake up. _Penn? That's who was in front of me. I'm on some kind of trail, by the looks of it, near Matt's house, and Penn is before me. "Follow me," Penn whispers, using his healthy looking arms to guide my way through thick vines and bushes. When did it get so jungle like? I follow him like he asks, but can't keep up; he's so far ahead of me.

"Penn, where are we going? I'm going to miss my surprise!" I say back stubbornly, and cross my arms over my chest with a pout. Turning around, all I see is black. Okay…weird. Penn just smirks at me, as if to say, 'so are you coming or not?' I groan, while following him. The woods are so lush and green; it reminds me of a children book's illustrations, the way they pop out at you, colors blending in parts.

"Just a little bit longer…" a voice wavers into my mind, though Penn is no longer in sight. Finally, I reach a clearing, but Penn is no where in sight, or do I see any traces of him. "Come closer to the rock," the same voice wavers, lurking me forward. Why the hell was he being so cryptic? I hated when he was. I inched forward, just as I felt two strong arms touch me. Startled, I see Penn, and he's trying to pull me from the edge.

"Don't go…" he whispers.

"Come closer," Shannon's voice reckons from below us. "Don't worry about falling, I will catch you."

"Why not?" I glance at the other side, down a slight cliff only to see a red blur of almost nothing, but there is a figure at the bottom. It looks like Shannon. "Why Penn?"

"Do you think you're ready for the jump?" he asks me, eyeing me closely. "Don't make the wrong choice too fast…it only cause's trouble." What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? When did Matt's house become this area? I'm so confused. "He will catch you, but if you jump the wrong way, or jump too soon, nothing will happen, or stop your fall if you don't fall directly…" I'm still so confused by his jumbled words, so I start to whimper.

"WAKE UP!" Something yells. Suddenly, the entire area is back in the bedroom, and Jeff is standing before me at the foot of my bed. "You were whimpering and mumbling things about falling and jumping. I don't believe you're me, so I don't think jumping is anything you need to be worrying about," Jeff jokes. "Anyway," he continues, when I don't laugh. My mind is now on the dream: what did it mean? "It's time to get up and get ready, let's go!"

"Okay, in a second," I reply, and he nods, leaving me alone. "What was that supposed to mean?" I ask no one in particular.

* * *

**Thank you everyone. :D I love all the reviews so much. :3 Read and review my pretties, and update I shall. :D**


	30. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Okay, so, it's not the _best _of chapters, but it is certainly something. It really should have just gone up with the last chapter, but it's much too late for that now, so whatever. The chapters after this one, are certainly going to be exciting, and full of drama-rama concerning some much earlier mentioned character's and a couple new ones, an OC even. (Don't get the wrong idea people. XD) Now, I ramble too much, don't I? Thanks to littlerascalash and CanadianWriter23 for being awesome and helping a ton with my writer's block with all their niceness. :) And check out littlerascalash's stories. I'm more likely to post more, if she posts more, because her writing makes me happy. SO GET ON HER STORIES NOWWW. :) Kidding, but do check them out...and she will now say aww when she reads this, ha. NOW, enjoy. ;)

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Something yells. Suddenly, the entire area is back in the bedroom, and Jeff is standing before me at the foot of my bed. "You were whimpering and mumbling things about falling and jumping. I don't believe you're me, so I don't think jumping is anything you need to be worrying about," Jeff jokes. "Anyway," he continues, when I don't laugh. My mind is now on the dream: what did it mean? "It's time to get up and get ready, let's go!"

"Okay, in a second," I reply, and he nods, leaving me alone. "What was that supposed to mean?" I ask no one in particular.

The question in itself is a great one, since my confusion is rising by the moment and I can't even think straight. Not many questions can do that to me, as weird as it sounds. Damn.

Back to reality though, I decide to do what Jeff said to: get ready. Hopping into the shower, I quickly rinse my body and hair, then hop out and settle for jeans and a t-shirt. If I need to, I'll bring my Hardyz sweatshirt along. Downstairs though, I can hear Matt, Jeff, and Beth taking, a slight excitement in their voices. Why isn't Shannon here though? He's usually bright and early to annoy us all. Something must have majorly gone down between Matt, Jeff, and him. I'm not sure I even want to know.

"Charity, get your ass down here!" Jeff yells, his tone full of goofiness. I can hear Beth scold him for something, but the words aren't very clear. I smile though, since they're always happy together, so it seems. It really does seem like they love each other, and only each other, how many people are able to say that?

"Coming!" I reply, grab my bag, and sweatshirt, and head down for my last day with the Hardy group.

They have me seated in the backseat of Matt's car, not a word coming from any three of them. It'd be nice to know where we're going, but of course, still according to Matt, 'its top secret.' Screw secrets, TELL ME DAMNIT. Matt just chuckles when I actually scream this out, and Beth pats me on the thigh, with a smile. They're truly enjoying this, every little bit of my torture. Who knew those Hardy folks could be so damn evil. They're evil I tell you!

And I quite frankly sound insane, but that's alright.

"One of you meatheads better tell me where I am going with you," I grumble.

"Oh, the big, bad Charity called us meatheads," Jeff taunts me back, sticking out his tongue like a child. Oh gosh, when the hell did we turn into children, really? I smirk, and flick his hair, then cross my arms with a directly pissed smile on my face. _Let's not stoop too far onto his level, Charity, _I remind myself, and look around. If I knew the area better, I'd be able to know where we are and the 'where the hell are we going' thing would _not _be a problem.

"Watch it, buster," I finally mumble in response.

Matt's actually slowing down…this quite frankly scares me. Until I see the sign, and the building, and know _exactly _where I am going. In big red letters, about five-hundred feet in the air, is the following sign:

**_'Come see the WWE superstars tonight, in _****_Raleigh_****_, _****_North Carolina_****_! Show starts at _****_7:30_****_.' _**

Well, it says other things too, but I'm much too excited to care. "You're taking me to the show for tonight? Oh my God, Matt! Jeff! Beth!" I squeal, so loudly, Matt nearly stops short at a light. "YOU GUYS!" I say in that mushy way, which always leads to a big group hug in movies.

Matt just smiles at me, clearly proud of himself, while Jeff and Beth just grin at each other, in that way when you're in love, no words are needed to be spoken.

"Tell her the rest, Matt," Beth says softly, eyes gleaming.

Matt beams at Beth and me, quickly looking at both of us. Holy shit, there is more? Excuse me for one second while I have a fan-girl moment: OH MY GOD. THE HARDYZ ARE THE BEST BROTHERS ON THIS EARTH.

Okay, sorry, done. "Well, see, you're technically not going to be _at _the show. I've talked to Vince McMahon, and was able to get you in backstage, not only passes, but you'll be able to see how everything works, and if all goes right, you may even appear out stage during one of matches of the night." Matt continues to smile, as my eyes fill with tears, and I can't control myself any longer. I'm sobbing, basically at this point, ruining the make-up at this point, totally and completely awe-struck. "And," he continues. "Since Smackdown and ECW are being taped on Sunday this week, you'll be on TV most likely too."

I don't even care to ask why the date of Smackdown/ECW tapings has been changed for one week temporarily, I can't even think. Before I do completely, no going back lose it, I manage out two words: "Thank you."

* * *

**Thank you all for all the reviews and help during my icky writing period. Y'all are so awesome. I'm gonna try for updating on Monday, but if not, Tuesday, because, Monday is busy for me, and plus, RAW is on, and I don't miss RAW unless I have to, haa. :) Read and review, and update I shall. ;)**


	31. Watch your back

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :) I don't own 'Kyle' who is mentioned later on in this chapter... he's a real person, and a friend of mine, who too was mentioned in the earlier chapters. Evita is an OC, though. :)

**A/N: **Hiyaa! :) So, this chapter is starting a whole new section to the story, if you know what I mean. This _really _sets the stage for the climax of the book, which will be in about five or so chapters, if everything works out the way I want it too. Now, I didn't check over my grammar and spelling too well with this, so I apologize for my crappiness. :D Check out littlerascalash's stories, she loves reviews, and if she's happy, that makes me happy, and therefore, I update quicker! :) So check them out, peeps. :) Now, enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

Matt smiles, taking my hand and cupping it around his larger ones. "No need for thank you, sugar. You deserve this; it's been a rough week." I really wish he didn't just say that. I _really, really _wish he hadn't just said that. You know why? It reminds me of Penn, who I'd managed to push out of my head for a few days just to stay semi-sane.

I think Beth realizes what Matt did first. She hugs me, rubbing my back in a circular motion. "Its okay, Charity; he'd want you to be having fun right now. Try to think that and how mad he'd be if you allowed this to ruin your day." Though her words are true, I can't help but feel pity tears fall from my eyes and soak round spots into my jeans.

"She's right, ya know," Jeff states too, smirking a little. "C'mon. Hop out of the car and let's go meet you some WWE superstars."

I follow them, Penn floating heavily in my mind, his face gently scolding me for even thinking about him. How do you not though? I know the pain isn't gone; it's simply on stand-by, just so I can enjoy my time with the boys, and Beth. I know as soon as I'm home, and start planning the funeral with my parents…God; it's going to be horrible.

"Charity." Matt comes up beside me, swings his arm around my shoulder and smiles. "You're doing great, kiddo. I know it's hard, but try to keep Penn from your thoughts today, okay? He'd want you chasing after the divas for him, I bet." I giggle at this, and shake my head.

"Penn wasn't like that."

"Oh, oh well. But hey, stay strong. You've proven yourself a trooper already, sugar, and I believe in you. Sh-We wouldn't have picked you if we didn't think you'd be a great person to be around, babydoll." I continue smiling at Matt, especially when he calls me babydoll, can you say swoon? Matt Hardy calling you babydoll is something every girl wants to hear.

We walk into the building, or the arena, the AC hitting all of us full blast. I shiver slightly, is it really needed that high? Around us, people are already buzzing about the show that night, even though it's only four or so in the afternoon. I see no sign of superstars whatsoever but there are a lot of men in WWE uniforms preparing it seems. Matt and Jeff wave to a few of them, polite smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to take it you've never been backstage like this before," Matt says to me when he sees how glossy and excited my eyes are. I shake my head, looking down a darker hallway with interest. "You're really, really going to love this then."

I nod to this, knowing I am. How could you not? I'd grown up on wrestling, and this was a dream I'd never imagined possible. I'd only seen two WWE shows in my life, and it was so long ago, I couldn't even remember half of what happened, honestly. So this was really going to spark some memories.

Even more so, I was glad I have my camera and extra batteries on me. I surely will be taking a ton of photos and such.

"Matt, Jeff, Beth, hey!" Someone screams out, the words coming out almost like one. I recognized the voice instantly, and wait to see the person appear beside us. John Morrison was certainly a swoon worthy man. "Charity! I didn't know you were still hanging with the boys!" John swings his arm around me, a broad smile on his face. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Uh yeah, and even more so now.

Okay, no, I didn't say that. "I am," I whisper.

"We're taking her around backstage today," Beth explains quickly, a smile on her face as she looks at me and winks. "I'm sure you've heard by now though."

"I've heard some stuff," John agrees, and turns his attention back to me. "So, am I a good dancer?" I know what he wants me to say, and I know he's sort of being a flirt, but it still makes me turn a red shade and shake. "I surely had fun with you."

"I did too." Smile, Charity, smile damn it! I smile at him finally and sort of set a grin in.

"Good, I'm glad. You're a pretty good yourself, not to mention, a pretty little thing." Its like he's trying to embarrass me! Really, how do you say that to a fan and not expect them to want to faint on the spot? Of course, there are girls who can easily joke around like that, but I'm definitely not one of them.

I look at Matt, who has his eyes set on John, a little narrowed. What's his problem?

"Thank you," I say, with a little of a giggle. "Gosh, I'm embarrassed."

John laughs and puts his arm around my other side. "No need to be embarrassed, sweetie."

"That's enough!" Matt snaps suddenly, and pulls John away. Beth and Jeff glance in his direction, but don't say a word. Me, on the other hand, am a little more confused than amused. What was that about? Was Matt mad that he was flirting with me? Maybe he thought it was wrong or something… but still, that was _kind of _rude, don't you think?

**-Matt's POV-**

"Man, what the hell was that?" I scream, once John and I are inside an empty locker-room. I slam him into the wall. He responds with wide eyes, and then laughs nervously. "She's a baby; you can't just flirt with her like that! Its not like the other night when you were blown over… she could take it seriously now!"

John just laughs at me this time, and gently pushes my arm off him. "Matt, chill. I was just playing with her… don't get your panties in a bunch. She obviously wasn't taking me seriously."

Yeah, _yet. _

If Shannon was able to turn her world upside down in two days, what could John do?

"How do you know that, John? You don't know her at all!" I state back defensively, and cross my arms. "She's fragile, man. Her brother just died, and she's in… other shit too."

John this time smirks at me, and crosses his arms too. "You know what I think, buddy?" Though he tries to look bad and tough, I know he's just trying to get under my skin. Though John and I are good friends, we do butt heads sometimes.

"What?" Glaring can be fun.

"You're jealous that I was flirting with her and she was enjoying it, weren't you?" John laughs again, and rolls his eyes. "Man, Alvin was right when he said that you like her! You do. You're like the jolly green giant right now, man!"

I am not jealous of John. No, I am certainly not. No. No. No. I don't even like Charity that much, at _all. _It doesn't help she has that natural beauty and she reminds me of Amy with the way she cares. But I don't like her that much, why does everyone pick up on this silly crush so easily? "I don't like Charity." What a lie.

Because you know what? I am jealous. I'm fuckin' rippin' jealous. Why is it so easy for her to flirt with him, but not with me? 'Course, he was actually _flirting _with Charity, something I'd yet to do. I can't help that I don't remember this shit… it's been a long time since the flirting days. With Amy… we didn't flirt much, she was just like my best friend and Ashley? Honestly, she wasn't too much of relationship… so that kind of explains why I can't find myself flirting with Charity.

Oh, and you know, Shannon's dumb ass is in love with her. Yeah… I sort of forgot about that for a second. He should be here tonight, too, come to think of it. Maybe he'll tell her, and she'll hate him, and come to me? … Why am I even thinking that? Of course that's not going to happen. If Shannon does tell her, she's going to be heartbroken all over again.

Come to think of it… if he tells her tonight, I'll kill him. He'll ruin the night for her. I want her to have a blast… she leaves tomorrow. He can't ruin it… oh fuck, where is that asshole?

"Matt. Earth to Matt!" John yells, shaking me. "Oh, yeah, you've got it _so _bad." Damn the fool is right. Why did I bother even trying to lie?

Before I can even protest though, John walks out, leaving me in the empty locker-room, alone with my thoughts, and apparently, my obsession.

**-Charity's POV-**

"Is Matt coming back?" I ask, once we see John leave the room they'd entered and Matt doesn't come out behind him. Cocking my head to one side, I wonder what just went on in there. Over the walls you could hear some faint yells from them, but nothing gave us much more of a clue.

"Nah, knowing Matt, not right now," Jeff states, looking in the same direction I am. "He's just some… shit to work out."

-**Third Person POV-**

John Morrison heads down the walls of the arena, looking for Alvin Burke, a.k.a. MVP, to tell him what he'd just heard from Matt, which clearly confirmed their suspicions of Matt Hardy liking his contest winner. It was so obvious to his friends, but they tired to keep it on the down-low.

"Hey, Alvin, man!" John yells, seeing just the man he is looking for. "Guess what just happened with Matt?" Alvin prompts him to continue, and he quickly explains the past ten minutes by summarizing.

"I told you he's head over heels," Alvin states, shrugging. "But no one listens to me."

John laughs. "Well, sorry! I just can't believe Matt really seems to like this girl… after what happened with Amy and all. Then again, I don't know everything with that story, either… so… I dunno."

Alvin shrugs again. "Yeah… whatever. But he's like a school girl! All gaga, it's _so obvious_, man. Who knew Matt would be like that. Next thing you know, he'll be cupid or something."

The two men laugh at the corniness that has surfaced, completely unaware of the persons hiding behind the showers in the locker-room. There stood Edge, Zach Ryder, newbie Kyle, and newbie diva, and Kyle's girlfriend, Evita, listening in on everything the men were saying.

"Whoa…Matt likes that girl I saw walking in… girls got a _nice _rack," Kyle states in a whisper, which receives a slap on the back of his head, from Evita.

She, Evita, was like the new Melina, only a little more hardcore. Evita had trained over in Japan, doing many original ECW type matches, and was a beast in the ring. Of course, her boyfriend tended to have a wandering eye, which pissed her off frequently.

"Good," Adam Copeland whispers back, still listening in on the conversation. "I need a new toy." With that, he laughs along with Kyle, and Evita, while Zach Ryder is still silent.

Adam and Kyle slap hands, eyes gleaming in that evil way. "I have a plan," Adam whispers quickly, turning to his pals. "C'mon, we have work to do before the show."

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I really don't like Edge. I respect his talent in the ring, but I do not like Edge otherwise at all. I can't get over completely what happened between Matt, Lita, and him. Sorry, but he's officially bad news for this story. :p Kyle and Evita are semi-fictional, and remember, this is taking place around June 08 or so, so... well yeah. lol. Read and review, peeps, and update I shall! :)**


	32. She's a widows peak freak, too?

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Hiyaa! So, sorry for the wait. It seems I have good and bad periods with this story... and I've been going through a bad period. BUT, have no fear, I have a chap-ear! (Chapter. :p) Uhm... it's not my best, but it is pretty funny towards the end... let me know what you think, I love reading reviews! Thankies! Check out littlerascalash's stories, she loves reviews, and if she's happy, that makes me happy, and therefore, I update quicker! :) So check them out, peeps. :) Now, enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

Adam and Kyle slap hands, eyes gleaming in that evil way. "I have a plan," Adam whispers quickly, turning to his pals. "C'mon, we have work to do before the show."

The group follows Adam, trailing behind him like children, only to find themselves crashing into him when he stops short. "What the hell Adam?" Kyle shouts eyes raging.

"SHH!" Adam replies, sticking his head to a closed locker room door and putting his finger in the air.

_"Maybe if I just sit her down and tell her that I took her phone… no, __Shannon__, you're an idiot, that's stupid. I should just sort of be cryptic about it… girls like that, right? Why the hell am I talking to myself?"_ Shannon Moore sighs loudly on the other side of the door. _"I like her so much… and I keep screwing up. Now I've really screwed up, haven't I?" _

Adam, Kyle, and Evita start giggling crazily, knowing the plan Adam was brewing was going to intensify. "He likes her!" Kyle giggles a sick smile on his face. "Can we say two way crush?"

Adam nods, grinning, eyes far away, full of evil. "Yes, exactly. Now, let's repay Matthew for his stupidity." He pauses, looking at Zach Ryder, Evita, and Kyle. Kyle has a very similar look to his face, Evita looks bored, and Zach looks nervous as hell. "Let's ruin another friendship, shall we?"

_"No, you know what? I'm just going to tell her. Honesty is the best policy. Maybe she won't hate me. I'm a good guy… a little childish, but I'm a good guy. It was a joke; she has to understand, right? This may or may not ruin my life… hell, I'm Shannon Moore, what am I saying? I've done worse… now, now, I really need to stop talking to myself, before someone comes in and hears me…"_

"Too late," Kyle says, laughing menacingly under his breath. "Adam, man, whatever you need to do this, I'm your guy." He rubs his hands together, looking at his girlfriend. "And Evita will help too."

"Evita will not!" she replies.

"Yes, hunny, you will." Kyle gives her a happy smile, brushing her hair out of her face. "You can kick some ass tonight and then ruin some ass too. It's what we do best, hunny."

Evita just sighs, before examining her manicure, while in the background, Ryder looks around nervously.

"This is going to be great," Adam tells them, smiling. "Okay, first, Ryder, go make sure the show starts at seven, and get us all some coffee from catering, we need fuel." He looks at the couple to his left, who look more like enemies than lovers. "And you two… just stand here and pretend your actually love each other."

"Yes sir," Kyle states. He seemed to be the guy who would kill himself if Adam asked him to. Can we say bottom feeder? Yep, pretty much.

Ryder on the other hand, looks down to the ground. "I don't want any part of this. Shannon and Matt are good guys… they didn't do anything to us."

Kyle and Adam scoff. "Yeah… right," Adam says, laughing. "Whatever. I don't need you anyway. Go frolic in some flowers. Kyle, Evita, and I will do all the work. You'll be sorry later on." With that, the remaining three laugh, and head in separate directions.

_You'll be sorry later on…_ makes it's way through Ryder's mind, and he shivers. Would Adam do something to him too?

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Charity, come on, we can go find some of the girls now. Didn't you say you liked Lisa... Victoria?" I ask Charity, who is still gawking over Brian Kendrick, a fan-girl look in her gray eyes. She giggles, watching him walk off in front of her, eyes directly on his ass… how lovely. "Charity! Stop staring at his ass and let's go!" I laugh, pulling her away, as Beth laughs too, rolling her eyes.

"But he's so cuteeee!" she squeals, trying to turn around and look at the newly turned heel, and friend of mine. "I want to hug him again!"

"You can stalk him more later. Let's go!" I state, pulling her arm, and heading toward the divas locker-room. You know, it's funny… how open and giggly Charity's gotten after just meeting MVP, and Brian Kendrick. She's just trotting along now, a wide smile on her face.

I mean… it's not like I'd have it any other way… but it's still amusing, you know? The girl almost seems bi-polar… then again, if you just lost your brother, I'd assume you'd be too. I picture losing Matt, and see a lot of what Charity's been like, and probably, me, being a hell of a lot worse.

"Wait a second, did you say Victoria? OH MY GOD. No, she's my idol, I can't meet her! I look so stupid!" she screams suddenly, and pulls on my arm. "Jeff, no!" Beth is just laughing at both of us now, especially since she's actually broken my ground. I'm a freakin' pro-wrestler, and a five-two teenage girl just broke my ground. How fucking embarrassing. Charity lets out a string of words your grandmother would faint over, and then suddenly, drops my arm and stumbles backwards, leaving me to do the same.

"What the hell was that for?" I say, pretty much spitting out the words. Beth stifles a giggle, as someone puts their arm around me. Oh, Lisa. Hi Lisa. "Hey Lisa… just who I was looking for," I say, glaring at Charity. She's pretty much frozen, eyes locked on the ground, staring at a spec of dusk like it's gold.

It's funny how when she acts like a freakin' fan-girl its actually cute to Beth and I, while most of the time, fan-girls get annoying. Really annoying. But with Charity, I can't help but smile.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's up?" Lisa Marie Varon asks, looking at Charity, then giving her a once-over.

"Lisa, this is Charity. She's the winner of the hang with the Hardy Boyz contest. We're showing her around today, and figuring she'd like to meet her favorite diva." I know I'm embarrassing her, which makes it a little more amusing to me, and a whole lot more adorable to Lisa, who walks up and quickly extends her hand.

"Hey hun. I'm Victoria… Lisa, whatever you want to call me." She smiles at Beth, waving, then turns back to Charity. Slowly, she grabs her program, and sharpie, signing it. "You can talk to me," she states finally. "I don't bite."

"Don't believe her… she's a chronic liar," I state with a smile. Teasing is always fun.

"Oh Jeff, shut the fuck up!" Lisa laughs, and then covers her mouth. "I mean… fudge up. Fudge. I need to rid myself of my potty mouth. It's getting bad." Yeah, like that was going to work. If anyone other than me had a really dirty mouth, it was Lisa.

"Nice to meet you," Charity whispers smiling. "You're my favorite diva. I wish I had your talent in something so… cool." She wrinkles her nose, and shakes her head. "That sounded… dorky. But, hi…I'm Charity… which you know… okay, I'm shutting up now."

This time, everyone, even Charity laughs. "She can be a mark," Beth says with a smile. Her eyes gleam then, sparkling madly. The sparkle in her eyes was something that made me fall in love with the woman, and something that I was unable to say no to, damn those eyes. "But, we love her anyway." Charity blushes, looking to the floor, as Beth puts her arm around her waist and squeezes. "Very much."

* * *

**Yeah, apparently some people agree with me that Edge is ... argh. :p Well, oh well. Thanks to my reviewers and readers, y'all keep me motivated to finish this. I've got a few Matt stories brewing in my head now too... lol. Well, read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	33. A little edgy, eh?

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Hiyaa! **_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ._** Hey people. So, first off, what is wrong with fanfiction? Why is no one getting alert/review/PMs/etc for stories and such? It's driving me insane, and I know that it's driving others insane too. I was having conversations with people when I stopped recieving these alerts. It's apparently a glitch because of the search bar updates though... hopefully it's fixed soon. **If you need to contact me or we were chatting in PMs and that means one person who is swerrvveeeing among others, please contact me at my email, which is listed on my profile for the time being until this error is fixed. **(especially if you are a person named littlerasclash. :p) Now, for the other important thing, I'm sorry, but Ryder is not the character mentioned in the last chapter. It was supposed to be Curt Hawkins or (Brian Myers) but I got confused. So sorry about that! Now, for the last part. **I don't want to update too much with the emails not going out about my updates, so until they fix the glitch or whatever it is, limited updates.** Trust me, it's making me mad, and if I do update... I may kill someone off because of my anger, ha. ;) Well, enjoy!

* * *

**-Third person POV-**

Brian Myers (a.k.a. Curt Hawkins) runs toward the direction he had just seen Matt Hardy go in. He must warn him about Adam's plans, it couldn't happen! "Matt, hey MATT!" He sees him walking down the hall, arms swinging at his sides slowly. _Oh jeez, why does he walk so damn fast? _Brian thinks, starting to quicken his pace. "MATT!"

"Huh, what?" Matt turns around, looking at the friend of his least favorite person: Adam Copeland.

"I need to talk to you about something with Adam. It's important." The out of breath superstar holds onto his knees, trying to suck some air into his fit gut. "Very important."

"Look, uh, Brian, I don't have time to screw around. I need to go talk to my brother and his girlfriend. Can you tell me in a few?" Matt Hardy, who was known for being hard-headed at times doesn't wait for an answer, but simply walks away, mumbling something about his friend, Shannon Moore.

_NO! Matt! No! Damn it, why don't you listen to me! _Brian thinks, and collapses onto a nearby crate, trying to stop the worry that is penetrating through his muscular body. Didn't Matt Hardy know that Adam was plotting to destroy him and his friends? Of course he didn't. Like Brian, he probably figured the past between Adam, Matt, and Amy (Lita) was all over. Who knew Adam was still aching to get his hands on Matt?

No one did. And that was why everything was about to crash down and burn.

**-Matt's POV-**

After Alvin and John making me look like a stalker, I sat down and thought a bit. I wasn't sure how to believe I may like Charity more than I realized, and sure as hell wasn't sure what to do about it. So I sat there… waiting for something that made sense, even if only a little, for me to do.

After twenty minutes of sitting there, I sat up and headed down the halls to find Jeff, Beth, and Charity. And that is where I stand now, after a brief run-in with Brian Myers; I'm in between halls, where I'm trying to remember where I last saw the three.

I hear them before I see them. They're standing there, strange expressions on both Beth and Charity's, but I can't see Jeff's face. It's being blocked by someone with long blonde hair… Adam? Why the hell is Adam talking to Jeff? And by the looks of Beth's face, which has changed within seconds, this is not a friendly hello.

**-Jeff's POV-**

We were about to go meet up with a couple of the other divas when Adam came up to us, a slick smile on his face, which told me right away to be weary of what he was going to say. He looked directly at me, and it all went down hill from there. He was there to start trouble.

"Hey, Jeff." He nods at me, coming up from the distance, looking at Beth, who he surely knows, but ignores. She frowns to this, but doesn't say a word. Charity on the other hand, smiles politely when he smiles at her.

"Hi Adam…" I reply, unsure how to handle the situation. I know Adam, or more so, I thought I did. After what happened between him, Matt, and Amy, I'm not sure I do anymore. I'm sure either what he wants, since we'd barely said or talked anything civil after the events of 2005-2006, and him just coming up to say hi is very unlikely.

"Who's the pretty lady to my left?" he asks, smiling directly at Charity. I think Charity is catching on, since her smile is more timid this time, and she glances at Beth as if to say 'what's going on?' Beth doesn't offer her any answers, just stares straight at her for a moment, and then looks to the ground.

"Adam, what do you want?" I ask, probably a little too harshly, and look around me. I don't know what the hell to do. Adam doesn't answer at first, but continues to stare at Charity, making her look uncomfortably to the ground. I clear my throat, and ask again, "Adam, what the hell do you want? We're busy." A little harsher, but I don't appreciate him staring down Charity like a piece of meet.

"Jeez, Jeff, what's your problem?" Adam asks coolly. "I asked you a simple question." I know this is the way he wants to get in your head. Adam can be just like his character in the WWE. Edge and Adam go hand-in-hand at times, I believe.

"Look, Adam, cut the shit. _What _do you _want_?" I snap, and stand a little closer to Charity as he's still staring at her. "I'd appreciate if you'd stop staring at her, too." Beth is now scowling, eyes annoyed. Adam's acting like a dog, almost. What did Amy see in him? As if Adam could really treat her as a princess.

"Jeff, why don't you go get high and get fired?" he shoots back, and edges himself toward me. Oh, Adam, that was not a good thing to do.

I want to lunge at him, but I hold back, and continue to fire more words back. "Oh yeah? Why don't you go suck up some steroids and get fired? It'd do us _all _a favor."

Adam scowls at me, and lurks forward. "Watch what you say, Hardy. Don't want to provoke a fight and get fired for real this time, do we?" Oh my God, I want to slap him. So hard.

"Adam, leave my family the fuck alone," a voice growls, Matthew coming into view. I smirk; this is going to be good. "If you know what's good for you." The only good, yet bad thing was there were no officials around. No one could stop a fight if it happened, and the good part was no one would get in trouble.

"What? I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" Adam laughs and rolls his eyes. "Right. Like I'm afraid of a man who couldn't even keep tabs on his girlfriend and her whereabouts."

Matt's eyes are in that dark stage, the ones that seriously make you want to back away from him and never come back. I've only seen those eyes a few times, and most of the times had involved Adam. "Fuck off, Adam," Matt growls.

Adam laughs. "Oh I did, on Amy." Oh my God, Matt do _not _pounce on him. Please don't. Instead, Adam doesn't wait for a response; he turns to Charity and smiles. "Hey, beautiful. I'm Adam, what's your name?"

Charity glances at all of us, fear in her younger, less experienced eyes. Luckily, she doesn't say anything, and looks down, staring at the ground with confusion.

"Adam, get the hell out of here, if you know what's good for you," I growl this time, hoping and praying that Matt doesn't snap on him. I know how much Adam and Amy's betrayal hurt him, and Adam taunting him now on it doesn't help any. Beth and Charity have such similar expressions on their faces, each second that passes, the confusion and anxiousness growing worse. We all know Matt and Adam aren't friends.

"Oh, I will, but not because I'm afraid. I have _stuff _to do. Have fun tonight, honey. I'm sure it'll be a night you _never _forget," Adam says, smiling at Charity once more, before heading off and leaving us alone.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers, y'all keep me motivated to finish this. I've got a few Matt stories brewing in my head now too... lol. Well, read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	34. Sometimes its all a little weird

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Hey Hey! Glad to see fanfiction is fixed now! It drove me up the wall that no one was getting the alerts and such. I can't stress how mad it made me, lol. Well, this chapter says some important stuff, and sort of sets the stage for the night and what's gonna happen. Mainly the last chapter and this chapter do that. Anyway... thank you to all my readers and reviewers... did I mention y'all are AWESOME?! Because you are. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Minutes later… still Jeff's POV.**

"I can't believe he did that!" Matt screams inside our lockerroom for the night. He's pacing around it, screaming and yelling about anything possible, as Beth and Charity watch on, not stupid enough to interrupt him. No, they leave that to me. "He can't talk to you like that," he tells Charity. "HELL! He can't talk to any of us like that! Who does he think he is? Just because he's champion doesn't make him better than anyone else!"

"Matt... try to calm down, it's over now. I know he's been an ass, but staying mad at him and letting him have that feeling of victory over you isn't going to help us any. We need to focus on tonight, and the plans we have," I state carefully to my still pacing brother.

"I KNOW! But I can't believe he has the nerve to say that to me, Jeff! And to say it in front of Charity no less! For all he could know, she could be some fan that we'd been taking to and… if that got out on the internet, it'd happen all over!" Matt rants, and sits down, head in his hands.

"Matt… breathe, breathe, you have lungs," I instruct, and run a hand through my hair. He is completely pissed, eyes still dark with anger. Beth and Charity don't dare to speak now.

I go to speak again, but someone knocks on the door in a rough and hurried pattern. Matt eyes it like its poison. "If that's Adam, please let him in so I can kick the hell out of his stupid ass!"

I cringe, and open the door slightly, not wanting to give Matt the chance if it is indeed Adam. Because even though I'm pissed too, going off and getting fired would not be a good idea. It's not Adam at the door though, but it might as well be. Its one of the guys that come out with him, but I forgot his name.

"Can I help you?" I mutter, looking over at Matt, and shaking my head. Matt sort of sighs in relief, and continues to look pissed.

"Uh… I need to talk to you guys," he states, and tries to peer into the lockerroom. I close the door a little more, and narrow my eyes. "Listen, Adam already has caused enough trouble. Please just leave."

I slam the door in his face and lean against it. Matt just scowls at the wood behind me and sets his head into his hands. Beth raises her eyebrows at me, while Charity just looks around the room awkwardly, as if she wasn't sure what to do. I don't blame her. Everyone has probably pretty much figured that what happened between Matt, Amy, and Adam was primarily in the past.

You know? That they can be in the same room or hallway and not kill one another. I thought so too, until tonight. Adam just had to start up for something stupid, and try to ruin a night that should forever lay in Charity's mind as one of the best nights of her life.

Thanks Adam, thanks a lot.

"Hey… Matt… we gotta go see if we'll be able to make Charity coming out during the match possible for tonight," I whisper, deciding that taking Matt out of the room would be the best bet. If we're alone, maybe I can calm him down a bit more. He doesn't even protest, which surprises me, since it's usually his way or the highway, and he seems to be a-okay with sitting on the couch and mumbling curse words about Adam under his breath. "You guys gonna be okay here?" I ask Charity and Beth, as we exit through the door.

Beth nods for the both of them. "We'll be fine, hun."

"Alright," I answer smiling and head out of the room.

**-Charity's POV-**

I don't think I'm an Edge fan any longer after seeing what he did to Matt, Jeff, Beth, and I before. That was horrible, how could he just say that to Matt, who was merely just sticking up for us? He was totally in the wrong and just… ew. Why would anyone like him after hearing that? Better yet: what did Amy see in him at all? I wouldn't have believed any charming word that came out of his dirty mouth.

I guess that leaves me sitting in the lockerroom with Beth now, in silence. We chatted for a few minutes, merely about a couple things that Adam said, but then it grew quiet.

"Hey… I'm gonna go get a soda from the vending machine," Beth states suddenly, standing up. "Do you want anything, hunny?" I shake my head no, and she smiles. "Alright. Be back in like five minutes."

"Kay." Now I'm even more bored in the lockerroom. There isn't much to look at, after all, just some small lockers and the guys' gym bags on the floor. So instead, I loop my eyes toward the door and stare out it.

As I'm staring, I see a blur of blonde hair walk by… Shannon? Quickly, I head out of the room, and look out. Yep, I was right. "Shannon?" I call out to him, to which he flips around quickly, eyes wide when he sees me.

"Charity… hi," he whispers. My heart jumps around in my chest at his hello, and I feel myself wobble from my nerves about the entire day, and my two most recent situations.

I study him quickly though. "What are you doing here?"

Stupid question, I quickly realize, he works for the WWE. They're taping Smackdown/ECW tonight, of course. "I uh… work here?" he asks slowly, looking around nervously.

"Right," I reply, and feel the awkwardness rise around us. I stare down at my flats in default. When I look up, he's already heading down the hallways, walking quickly, his voice mumbling words about a plan. "Shannon – wait," I whisper, but he doesn't hear me.

I walk back in the lockerroom, and sigh. How could my heart totally jump around like that? I was so mad at Shannon for what he did to me; he wasn't allowed to make my heart jump without my permission! Okay, so that sounds stupid. He probably had no idea that my heart was doing flip-flops along with my stomach when I saw him.

I guess it's my fault then, since suddenly, I feel like I need to talk to him, to demand the answer of why he told me no, especially after I admitted that I was very attracted to him after all. Shannon's sort of that person you hate at first, and then find yourself fall for. You hate that he doesn't take anything seriously, but at the same time, it makes you feel fuzzy and giggly.

He's sort of like a Teddy Bear too, the one you just want to cuddle up with and not let go. Sort of kiddish and annoying, but you can't help but smile when he kids around. Damn… why didn't I just let him in when he wanted to… but then again, maybe he'd pull what he's pulling now?

I sigh once more, just as Matt comes back in the room again, alone though. He seems less pissed and flustered too, which makes me happy. I smile warmly at him and wave. "Everything okay?"

Matt smiles back at me, just as warmly. "Everything is fine." He sits next to me on the couch and turns directly to me. "I have good news. Wanna take a stab at it?" His smile turns to a full out playful grin as his awaits my answer.

"I'm gonna be appointed general manager of Smackdown! and never have to hear Vickie's voice ever again?" I say as a joke, as I had met Vickie only about a half hour ago, and she was a very nice woman.

"No…" Matt laughs, while rolling his eyes. "We were able to arrange it so you'll announce my match tonight on Smackdown!" he tells me with a wider smile than before.

"OH MY GOD!" I squeal, standing up, and nearly feeling my knees collapse from under me. "You're not serious!" Matt stands up too, and I wrap my arms around him and into a large hug. "Thank you!"

I plant a light kiss on his cheek, but it kind of comes out on his lips, because he juts suddenly at something at the door. I turn around, and see nothing there. "Matt… is everything okay?" I ask, suddenly worried. The smile from his face is gone, and he now looks worried. "Matt?"

Matt quickly replaces his smile. "Everything is fine," he says quickly, but the look in his eyes states otherwise.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers, y'all keep me motivated to finish this. _I've added a few future stories to my profile. Take a look and tell me which one you want to see next in a PM. And check out my newest story "Breaking Stereotypes" featuring Matt and Kelly Kelly._ Well, read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	35. Trouble is brewing in North Carolina

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Hiya yo! Guess who is a new aunt? MEE. :) Sorry, I had to say that. And now I apologize for lack of updates, yet again. I'm gonna work like mad on some tonight so I can start working on the other stories and the sequel I will be posting on here for my other Shannon Moore/OC story. I just keep falling behind without wanting to and then have to push myself around to get where I need to get back too. The good thing is I'm off of school tomorrow so I pretty much have the entire day to myself, and I'm gonna write up a storm, yo! Anyway... this lets on onto some of what's been going on around the arena and such. Predicting probably two, maybe three more chapters at the arena, probably two, then maybe three or so more chapters out of the arena until the story ends. There will not be a sequel, since this story is so long to begin with. Thanks again for all the support and such for this. Y'all are AWESOME. This is dedicated to she who shall not be named. ;) Enjoy y'all! :)

* * *

**-Beth's POV-**

I can't decide what to get to drink. I think it's because of Adam and his little segment he pulled back there. Actually, I think it's in all our heads… how could it _not _be? Adam was Matt and Jeff's friend and now… it's just _nothing_. He has no right coming up to us and saying shit like that. Leave the past in the past before Matt goes off on you, you know?

Because he will, and it _won't_ be pretty. Adam doesn't care; Adam doesn't seem to care about too much lately. I don't know why. I mean, deep down, I think he's a good guy, but the utter disgust I feel when I look at him doesn't help any either.

"Are you almost done?" an impatient voice says, breaking me out of my thoughts of Adam and the entire mayhem. I realize I'm still in front of the venting machine and staring at the choices. Straightening up, I stare at the woman before me. She must be a diva, even though I don't recognize her because there is no way she is a fan. Just no way.

She's dressed in low as the come low rise jeans, a baby doll tee that's white and doesn't leave much to the imagination, and white flip flops. She could too almost pass for Melina Perez but I know her and she wouldn't have been that rude to me. I had hung out with her a bit back when Matt and Jeff were teaming against Nitro and Mercury.

"Uhm… yes," I finally answer, as she chomps like a dog on gum, watching me with concern, or more likely disgust. Her body screams expensive and in a t-shirt I received from the fans and a pair of jeans I'd just bought from Kohl's I feel very… almost dirty compared to her.

"Then can you move out of the way," she continues, rolling her eyes. Okay… who the hell does this slutty princess think she is? I don't move and just stare at her like she's a work of art. "Um hunny… I said _move._"

"No," I replied.

"Oh, wait! You're dating what's his face… you know, the _drug_ addict… um… the brother… that oh, right, JEFF HARDY, aren't you?" she asks innocently, batting her eyelashes at me. Bitch. Bitch. _**BITCH.**_

"Don't call him that," I growl and push forward into her. "Listen, kid, I don't know who the hell you are or—"

"Well, then, let me introduce myself, I'm Evita Powers, better yet known in the ring as Empress Evita! I'm dating Kyle," she says proudly, showing off her belly button like I actually give a damn. "And I'm sure as hell more known then you are."

I scoff. "Hunny, just get the hell out of my face before I require you to have plastic surgery… oh oops, you look like you already did," I say sweetly, resorting to something I hadn't used in years. And I'll tell you what: it felt great.

Evita just smiles at me, before tossing her weight into my hip and hip-checking me out of the machine's view. She then carefully installs a dollar into the slot and presses the button for diet Coca-Cola. "Unlike some of us, I need to stay thin. I have a job," she whispers in my ear, before leaving me off, staring at her retreating figure, an immediate scowl on my face.

What the hell was her problem? I'd never met her before and I certainly didn't do anything to upset her (at least not anything I could see). Little girls who think they are God's gift to this earth seriously need a reality check and a slap on the face. I'd surely be glad to give her both.

I had no idea who this 'Kyle' person is either but by the looks of it he has low standards if he's dating the trash that just walked by me. "Divas," I murmur, feeling something cool inch around my waist.

Before I can protest though I feel his facial hair rub on my cheek. "You look pissed, darlin', please… don't tell me that Adam came up to you," Jeff murmurs into my ear, nibbling on it as he does so. I can feel him roam my body with wonder, even though he knows it just as well as I know myself.

"Jeff… stop, not here, we're in public," I say, pulling his hands off me like I would with a child. "We're not at home and in our beds," I remind him, then remember his question. "And no, it wasn't Adam. Do you have any idea who Evita Powers and a guy named Kyle are?"

Jeff shrugs at me, looking down the hallways for what I'd assume is a familiar face. "Sort of, both new to the business. Coming from FCW… the chick has a background in some heavy ECW like shit. Don't know a damn thing about Kevin…"

"Kyle," I repeat.

"Whatever," Jeff says with a small laugh, pecking me on the lips. "Why darlin' did you have a problem with them?"

I shrug. "Don't know about Kyle, but the bitch he's dating sure needs to watch her mouth before I put her on an all liquids diet." Just thinking about her high pitched squeaky voice makes me want to strangle something… just not Jeff. Maybe I can find myself a dummy of some sort.

"What did she say?" Jeff continues, as he pulls me along, back to the dressing rooms.

"Just some stupid shit to piss me off… I have no clue why though…" I answer with a shrug.

"I hear they're friends with Adam. Maybe that's why." Jeff stops again, leaning me against the wall. I smile timidly as our lips meet and we share a short-lived passionate kiss, watching the Reject known as Shannon Moore walk by us, head in what seemed like the clouds.

"Yo, Reject!" I say with a laugh, watching as he crashed into a few empty crates and topples to the ground. A string of curse words spills from his mouth, all of which would make an elder person faint. "Jeez man, potty mouth," I continue to joke.

"You alright man?" Jeff asks, ignoring my teasing, holding out his hand for him. I can't help but tease Shannon it's just so fun to do at times since he's so… targetable. "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He chuckles softly but the stony look on Shannon's face makes both of us shudder. Shannon gets up on his own, ignoring Jeff's hand and averting our gazes.

"I… I need to go… see ya later, man," Shannon whispers before walking right out of the path we were standing in front of. He rushes away, heading in the direction he was going to before he fell, mumbling words I couldn't make out. To put it into simple words: he looked spooked.

"What was that about?" I say with a short laugh and try to figure out Shannon's problem. Never before has Shannon not come back at me when I've made fun of him and of course, he was usually doing something ridiculous and I was perplexed by his recent more apprehensive behavior.

Jeff shrugs and follows the way back to the locker-room, finding both Charity and Matt staring off into space. One look from says that something bizarre has happened here too. I abruptly sit next to her and eye around me. Jeff looks very bemused himself, watching Matt inspect at his duffel bag on the floor, yet not moving.

Charity keeps wrapping her hair around her finger and twirling it with a nervous banter, not making eye contact with anyone in the room, not even when we had walked in. I almost don't want to say something to her, it seems like she's in some kind of daze, a very intimidating one.

"Everything okay here?" I say to her with a smile. Maybe if I come off as calm and act like nothing is wrong with the people occupying this room it will make her act that way. "For someone who has such a big night ahead of them, you look pretty glum," I say, teasing her while poking her side. She gives me a less than one hundred watt smile and continues to look to her left, eyes floating around.

Across the room Jeff just keeps staring at Matt, eyes squinted as if studying him will give us an answer to the weirdness that quickly was filling our friends in the arena we sat in.

Jeff shrugs at me and then yawns, sprawling out on the couch he sits on. Lazy ass. Too bad I'm too lazy myself to get up and whack him hard on the back of the head.

Matt looks up and briefly gazes around the room, chewing on his bottom lip, not an everyday thing for him. Then again sitting around quietly while words are not being said isn't very Matt. Though it is very Charity, it doesn't seem very right either. What was going on?

-

**-Third Person POV-**

"There you are," both Adam Copeland and the newcomer Kyle grumble as Evita comes into the locker-room they were sharing, a diet coke being held from her long, elegant fingers. "Did you get to Jeff?"

Evita smiles. "No, but I pissed off his fiancé. I figure that was good enough. I think she was about ready to deck me," the skinny Melina Perez look-alike states gleefully. Suddenly after seeing the look in Beth's eyes she is ready to help for the plan so it seems. She sits next to her boyfriend, resting her full head of hair and head of course too on Kyle's shoulder, smiling up at Adam and Kyle. "I did good, I know it."

"Better of," Adam grumbles, pacing. "We can't think of anything to get this plan into action." Evita nods, not really wanting to listen to Adam. Adam tends to go off into brainstorm mode that means next to nil a lot of the time. The finished project is usually more enjoyable then the brainstorm stage the pair had learned in recent weeks of hanging out with former friend of the Hardy Boyz.

"I told you, you should just cut the girl's microphone while she's on stage!" Kyle scolds.

Adam scowls at him, eyes raging much like his character's. "And I told you dumbass, I don't want to be suspended. We must do this in a way where we can have Hardy and Moore pissed at each other and have the ring-rat they call a fan crying by the end of the night. _We _have a good night; _they _have the bad night, understand?" Adam barks at Kyle.

Kyle just nods too frightened to speak.

"Now, I was thinking that we could have Evita tell dear Matthew and the punk wannabee about a fake meeting and we'll meet them there. Make sure they bring the ring-rat along and announce everything. It'll be perfect… but that's not it. We could have the ring-rat's outfit so it rips or something and falls off her on stage… but no one will know why…" Adam muses.

"How would we do that?" Evita asks, rolling her eyes. "You can't program a shirt to come off a girl without having it off her first. And if you haven't noticed, she's already wearing clothes."

Adam scowls at the brunette. "Did I ask for your opinion, E? No, I don't think so. Do you _honestly _think that the stagehands and such are gonna let her go out in the shit she calls an outfit?" Evita shakes her head, smiling. "Exactly. Now, how can we ruin a dress?"

The others shrug.

"Whatever. We'll think of it later. Now we have some work to do, we need to make up a false meeting. Better yet, tell as many people as you can see along the way, E," Adam continues. "The realer it feels the more it will draw attention and not make Hardy and Moore think it's a set up, understand?" Both Kyle and Evita nod, both learning to just listen until everything is set in stone. "Have the meeting in a half hour. It'll give me time to come up with my own plan," Adam murmurs an Edge-like smile on his face. "GO NOW!"

Evita scurries, thoughts of many things running though her head. She must find the Hardyz and Moore before it was too late. Behind her stands Adam thinking about how awesome he things he is. He just stands there, a slick smile on his blonde features, gloating in his master plan.

"Hey, Adam, what about me?" Kyle pipes up, looking hopeful.

Adam shrugs. "Know anything about sewing?"

Kyle shrugs too, a little smile curling on his lips. "A little… should I got get chopping?"

Adam smiles. "I like you, you're a quick learner. Get moving!" Kyle scurries out too, leaving Adam to his lonesome… and what a dangerous thing that was.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers, y'all keep me motivated to finish this. _I've added a few future stories to my profile. Take a look and tell me which one you want to see next in a PM. And check out my newest story "Breaking Stereotypes" featuring Matt and Kelly Kelly. And my other new story "10 MattxLita oneshots!' AND there will be a sequel to my story 'Tired of Being All Alone' up in about two weeks or so. Thanks! _Well, read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	36. And I tell you, nothing is ever perfect

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Yoyoyo! What's up peeps? Lol, sorry, I'm hyper and in a great mood. Got a little writer's block for this story because it's nearing it's end, but I promise you, the last chapters (probably LONG five or six more) until it's over which makes me a little sad... I really do love this story. Plus, I want to mention for people who are curious, the name of the story comes from Bo Bice's song 'Hold onto Me' which has some very similar aspects in the lyrics to the point of this story... take a listen to it on youtube and you'll see why. :) That's about it... enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Adam smiles. "I like you, you're a quick learner. Get moving!" Kyle scurries out too, leaving Adam to his lonesome… and what a dangerous thing that was.

_He can't go through with this… oh dear God, he can't go through with this… is Adam really that driven on getting revenge to Matt? He can't be that driven to embarrass an innocent girl on national television like that, _Brian Myers thinks nervously, listening in on the conversation between the two rookies and the veteran. Would he really risk his job like that? Brian isn't sure, but he isn't going to risk humiliation to an innocent fan. He _had _to tell Jeff, Matt, and Charity now.

But they weren't letting him in. They think he's with Adam, just being a pain in the ass. _Stupid idiots,_ Brian thinks and rushes toward the lockerroom that the Hardyz would be occupying that night.

**-Charity's POV-**

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Beth murmurs to me, her head cocked to its side, her expression beyond mystified. "Because I've known these men long enough to say that there is something wrong when they're not making crude jokes or shit."

Of course she's right. I'm not going to let her bask in that. I simply shake my head; I couldn't tell her anyway, I don't even have a clue of what targeted the odd behavior of Matt. I think Jeff's just following suit, so he's not to worry about. Now to just get Beth off _my _tail.

"Hey, Charity, don't you have to get to wardrobe?" Jeff asks casually as if he knows I'm aching for any chance to get the hell out of the tension that fills the room. I want to thank him so badly and scream it over and over but simply nod my head, standing up slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I dust off my pants and look towards the door. "I don't know where to go," I admit with a sheepish smile. "Anyone care to help?" I certainly don't expect 'in-some-weird-sort-of-funk' Matt to offer and I quickly find myself right. Beth points to Jeff who quickly stands up and raises his hands toward the door.

I look at Matt once more before walking after Jeff and sighing. "Your chariot awaits, ma'am," Jeff says with a snoot in his voice. I scoff and continue down the hall, not stopping to see his expression but I have a feeling it's amused, much like mine.

When you're with a Hardy brother you should know that they don't offer to take you places without a reason. I—of course—was not told about this. "What's going on with Matt?" Jeff demands once out of ear-shot of his older brother.

I shrug. "I don't know."

Jeff eyes me, his intense green eyes digging inside of me, trying to figure out if what I just said is the truth. "You really don't know a thing?"

I shrug again, watching as Michelle McCool passes us, talking with Kara Drew. Oh how bad I want to meet them… maybe just Kara though… "Not really. He was just giving me a hug after telling me bout the ring thing… and then he just froze and got a clammy… I don't know any more than that," I tell him honestly. "Scouts honor."

"I don't think you were a scout." Jeff grins at me as he opens a door that says 'wardrobe and make-up' on it. "Pam will take care of ya," he explains, as a plump woman who looks in her early forties appears from behind a rack of clothing.

"Pam will do what?" she asks with a thick Boston accent. When she smiles small dimples form around her lips and she sort of reminds me of an elf.

"Oh, Charity will be a part of the show tonight. Can you find her something to wear and set her up?" Jeff says coolly, stopping me from making a fool of myself.

Just as he finishes that, some guy I don't recognize comes in with a blue cocktail dress. "This one was left in my dressing room," he states with a smile. "How would you like this one?" I look at it with a slight smile. It's a little short for my own taste but looks about my own size. "It'll look great on you, I bet."

I smile at him, holding it up to my waist, while turning to Jeff and Pam. "What do you guys think?"

"It'll look great on you, hunny," Pam assures me, while Jeff nods his head eagerly.

I turn to thank the man but find him gone… oh well. "I can't wait to get out there," I state dreamily while holding the dress to my chest and spinning. "It's going to be amazing."

Jeff leaves for a moment when I put the dress on. Pam helps me slip it on, and it's so odd that it fits so perfectly that no nipping or tucking of the fabric is needed. It's like it's meant for me or something. I turn to face Pam with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Stunning," she tells me, a wide smile on her own face. I turn to the mirror once more, and notice a slight piece of fabric sticking out below my armpit. Tugging on it, it doesn't budge. "Oh, hunny, don't worry about that. You won't be able to see it when your arm is down."

I frown once more in the mirror and call Jeff in with a wide smile of my own. "What do you think?" I ask him as Pam begins to toy with my hair, straightening it.

"Wow, you look… amazing," he says, busting into a Southern grin. "Look out North Carolina, Charity Burns is comin' through."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers, y'all keep me motivated to finish this. Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	37. Explode!

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Heyy people. I truly apologize for the wait of this chapter. I've told some of you already, but I wanted it to be absolutely perfect. And I think it is. There might be a little bit of grammar errors so sorry though. And a warning too... alot of foul language in this one and some just sick ideas. I like it though and I think you guys will too. I really can't believe I'm almost finished with this story... makes me so sad. Well, thank you to all my readers and reviewers (y'all fuel me to continue!) the support is amazing. I'm gonna try to update before Thursday of this week. I'm aiming for Wednesday, so be on the lookout and enjoy the chapter! (And thank you to littlerascalash who continues to fuel ideas into my head without even knowing it. She's awesome! :D)

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"Hey, Brian Kendrick, right?" Evita says, talking to the fifth person she was about to invite for the 'meeting.' It was hard for her not to bust into an evil grin, after all, the ideas of what would be happening momentarily were just so exciting.

'The Brian Kendrick' smiles. "Yep; what can I do for ya?"

Evita smiles sweetly. "Well, I was just told by Vickie Guerrero that there will be a meeting to go over tonight's Smackdown/ECW taping in about fifteen minutes in the room by the gorilla. I'm just letting everyone know. Could you pass the world along, Brian?" Evita had the kind of sultry voice which made all the guys in a room drool. Kyle wasn't the only one with a wandering eye.

Brian nods, holding onto his character's jacket. "Sure, I'll tell who I see. Thanks for the information." With that, Brian walks away, his dirty blonde hair going along with him.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," a voice says while a shadow lurks in the corner behind Evita. She just scoffs, walking along. "Don't ignore me, Evita. Do you really want to see this happen to Matt and Shannon?" the person presses, voice a tiny bit more urgent.

She stops short, eyes narrowing by the minute. "Listen, leave me alone. I have work to do. Bitches pay and so do assholes," she says in an ultra bitchy tone herself. Her response doesn't make much sense to the person wallowing in the shadows, but he continues to follow her anyway.

"Come on, Evita. Think about what you're doing. You're not Adam's slave. These people haven't done anything to you and they don't deserve what's going to happen to them. Grow a backbone and stop telling people now," the person says voice full of anger.

Evita looks into the shadows, reaches out and grabs the person by the cuff of their t-shirt. "Listen you fucking asshole. Just because you've been here longer doesn't mean you can speak to me that way. I suggest you go find something to do since I don't think you'll wanna be at the meeting," Evita practically spits, stomping off in the direction of the Hardy Boyz.

Brian Myers rubs his neck, watching the ECW dominating diva strut down the hallway on her mission. How was he supposed to help them if no one wanted to listen? _Damn hardheaded fools. _The Long Island native sighs, very annoyed with many of his co-workers. He then turns and goes to look for Shannon Moore, thinking he could listen.

Brian finds Shannon sitting on a crate near the gorilla. "Hey man," Brian states casually. "You going to that meeting in a few?" He hopes that Evita hadn't worked her way to Shannon yet.

"Yep… that Evita chick told me a few minutes ago," he mutters softly, looking off into space.

Brian knows why Shannon is upset. It's very easy to tell that he's lovesick over the Hardy Boy's contest winner. Silly girl…. Why isn't she giving him a chance? Brian can't help but wonder. He has no idea what Shannon has done.

"You okay, man?" Brian asks, looking at the North Carolina native with concern, even though he knows already.

"Fine," mutters Shannon. "I'm gonna head over to the meeting, see you there." With that, Shannon takes off, leaving Brian alone.

"I don't know if I want to be there," he whispers his reply, and clasps his head into his hands. What a mess.

-**Jeff's POV-**

"Meeting?" I ask both Matt and Beth when I arrive back at the lockerroom. Matt nods, gathering his things around him. He'd changed into his ring attire while Charity and JI went to hair and make-up because his match was one of the first. "Who said?"

"Evita," Beth sneers, rolling her eyes. "Like the bitch she is. Told Matt and just rolled her eyes at me. Why did Vince ever hire her?"

"Because she can wrestle?" Matt murmurs his own response, looking around the room. "ECW like shit."

"I know," Beth groans, rolling her eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, Matt!"

Matt almost blushes and smiles at Charity. "You're gonna come, right?" He smiles at her for a moment, staring at the blue dress she is wearing. "Beautiful dress by the way."

Charity smiles softly, her 'I'm the shy girl that probably doesn't belong here and doesn't deserve to be with y'all right now' wall starting to go up by the looks of her face. "Thank you," she whispers.

"Anytime sugar." Matt replies very quickly, grabbing a water from his bag. "Ready to go?" We all nod, not wanting to go to the meeting. Meetings before the show are usually stupid full of shit we already are aware of because everything has to be perfect and if it isn't Vinnie Mac isn't happy.

We march in a solid line to the room where the meeting is going to be held. I see Brian Kendrick and Shannon talking—Shannon still looking like when we ran into him—and next to them, standing off to the corner is Brian Myers. I wonder what he is up to. Inside I can hear Adam and another voice, one I am not familiar with. The Evita girl stands off to the side between everyone, glaring at Brian. I wonder what's up with them.

"Hey guys," Matt says with a smile, waving at Brian (Kendrick) and Shannon. He almost seems a little nervous, but I push it off and join the conversation, just as Beth slips her hand into mine and smiles too. I think being around Shannon is making Charity nervous. I still don't know what went completely down between them at his house the other day and I'm not sure I want to know. But whatever happened it seems to be bothering Shannon a hell of a lot more. Maybe he _does _want to be with her. Idiot.

"Hey!" Brian (Kendrick) replies to Matt and then smiles at Charity. "And hello sweetie."

Charity turns into goo and pretty much melts to the floor right in front of us. I can hear Beth trying to stifle her laughter. Unlike Beth, I don't have much self-control. I do laugh and Beth hits me hard. "Um, ow," I state to her through gritted teeth.

"I love you too, honey," she says, cheesing wildly. Women.

"Does anyone know what the meeting is about?" Matt asks, looking around.

The Evita girl steps forward, smiling at me. I can almost feel Beth scowling beside me. "Just some important stuff that needs to be said." She turns directly to me. "So, Jeff, right?" I nod cautiously as Beth's hand tightens around my own. "Where exactly do you get your hair dye?"

She's trying to piss off Beth, I think. Charity notices too. "Uh… CVS?" I dunno.

"Oh," she states flatly and turns away. Alrighty then.

"Everyone come in!" the voice that I do not recognize yells and the ones waiting outside with us file inside. It's me, Matt, Beth, Charity, Shannon, Brian Kendrick, Brian Myers, Kenny Doane, Alvin Burke, Adam, the Kyle did (who I was assuming was the voice), and Evita.

"Where is Vickie?" "What's the meeting about?" "Where is everyone else?" Questions flood the room, as everyone looks around with confusion smeared on their faces. Behind me the Kyle did locks the door. "What is going on?" I demand.

Kyle smiles. "Shut your mouth, pothead."

Beth and Matt grab my arms instantly before I lunge onto the kid. Who the hell does he think he is? I'll fucking beat the shit out of him until he is blue in the face and is begging to be released. Don't fucking tempt me kid. I've been here a lot fucking longer than you have been.

"Asshole!" I bark.

Adam steps in front of me, smiling evilly. "I suggest you control yourself, Jeffrey." I fight the urge to spit on both of them and prompt him to continue. "You see, it wasn't Vickie that called the meeting today, it was me." He walks around the room, stopping in front of Charity. "Hello sweetie."

This time, Charity doesn't melt into goo on the floor. Her faces turns into a look of disgust. Adam simply smiles at this, and touches her face. I try to kick Matt to let him off me. Even though the look on his face is alarmed, watching as Adam caresses her cheek, he doesn't let go. Beth looks at me and says with her eyes 'what the hell is going on?'

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Matt bellows, handing my arm to Kendrick and stopping in front of Adam. "Don't you fucking touch her again." His eyes are so protective I think I finally get it. I look to Alvin and mouth 'like?' and nod my head toward Matt. How could I have been so stupid? My own brother was all over Charity and I had yet to realize it.

Alvin nods back at me, equally confused.

Adam finally replies to Matt, "Matthew, calm down. I certainly don't want anything to do with a ring-rat, unlike you."

"She is _NOT _a ring-rat," Shannon spits from the side.

"Shut up!" Adam shrieks and turns back to Matt. "C'mon Matt, why don't you tell us why you're so protective of her? Everyone else can tell. It's _so fucking obvious to us._" His tone sickens me and I want to slap him so bad. Beside me, Beth's eyes narrow further and she turns to Evita. Evita knows too, her eyes say the same that Adam's do. And so does Kyle's. I look to Brian Myers and find his eyes raging… wait, he's not a part of this?

What does this kid know?

"What's obvious?" Matt says angrily and steps toward Adam once more. "What is so fucking obvious other than you're a fucking asshole?"

"Gee, I don't know," Adam taunts happily, his tone completely opposite Matt's. He turns to Shannon. "Hey, Shannon, why don't you tell Charity why you turned her down, huh? Care to give her a _ring _to why?"

Oh my God… he wouldn't. FUCKING ASSHOLE. This all seems like one big dream that has come true. Around me, everyone's faces are either confused, happy (Adam's little posse) or intently angry.

"Matt, why would you lie to your _own best friend?_" Adam says, laughing. "You act like you're not totally head over heels in love with Charity while you so fucking are and then you act like you care that Shannon's going through a fucking hell because of this, right Matthew?" Shannon's eyes narrow, yet he still looks confused. Matt's face flushes and I finally get the complete point of this 'meeting.' Adam heard or saw something he shouldn't have. He's mad about the past still and he wants revenge.

"You fucking bastard," I grumble.

"Shannon," Adam continues, ignoring my comment. "Why don't you tell Charity where her phone is?" Shannon let's out a string of words that aren't pleasant at Adam. "Charity… don't you feel loved? You have too beautiful rich men that are in love with you and want to fuck you all night long."

Sick pervert.

"I'm confused," Alvin states, looking around. "What is going the hell on?"

Adam smiles at Alvin. "It's simple really. Matthew and Jeffrey hold contest. Girl named Charity wins contest. Charity meets Shannon. Shannon likes what he sees. Matt insists he is there for Shannon. Shannon is a love sick freak over Charity. She turns him down. Shannon goes crying to Matt. Matt pretends to care. Shannon goes to standard idiot mode. He takes her cell phone to play a game. Something happens. He turns her down because of this and completely avoids her. Also lovesick Matthew is pissed at Shannon now and tries to comfort fallen Charity. Both are so lovesick it's pathetic and now it comes to this. Its simple, really," Adam finishes. Everyone looks around, completely shaken by this.

I can feel Beth's hand shaking inside mine. I squeeze hers and shake my head. How did one contest cause all this mess?

Finally, someone speaks, but it is the last person I expect. "You're a bastard," Charity screams and lunges onto Adam, smacking him and kicking him like the jerk he is. No one for a moment stops her. Everyone likes what they are seeing. Finally, Evita comes over and pulls her off Adam. Charity slaps Evita repeatedly and turns her attention to Matt. She doesn't say anything but her eyes say enough for a twenty page essay. She doesn't even look at Shannon before turning out of the way and running from the room.

Adam is still on the floor, holding his head. I'm not longer pushing against Brian and Beth, but look at the other Brian. He knew about this all along and knew of Adam's plans. He tried to help and we ignored him. I'd say we're all fucking idiots.

* * *

**Tell me what story you guys what me to work on next in my future stories on my profile... rock on! Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	38. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Heyyo!! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I was going to wait another day to post this chapter... but I simply cannot. It's too good in my opinion. I mean I _really_ like what I wrote for this one. It's almost cryptic in some sense (have I taken a page from the book of Matt Hardy? I dunno) and it makes me smile even though it's a very depressing part. I'm gonna try to update Thursday! Enjoy!

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

She's sobbing hard and cold, staring at the blue, velvety dress that lies in front of her. She still has to go out there tonight. The match is Kyle, Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins vs. Matt and Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore. It is a last minute match that Vickie put together after one of the other guys is injured and a spot needs to be filled.

She can't believe what he did. She can't believe what he did either. She really can't believe what he did. Three different men with only one of them were having the intention of hurting her. She sobs harder knowing that everyone in that room knows her business is spread out for half of the Smackdown roster to know. It's not fair.

She continues to cry, unaware that two suddenly dull green eyes are watching as she cries, her back to the eyes. It pains the eyes to see her like that. The night was not supposed to be like this, not at all.

He wants to speak with her but fears what his lips will do once prompted. What's that called…? 'Word Vomit'? He didn't need any of that. He's screwed up enough as it is.

She stares at the dress and touches it, admiring the fabric with a soft curl of her lips. She knows too that it's not supposed to be like this. She wishes he was there to comfort here. He'd never be there to comfort her again. She thinks of this and starts to sob all over again.

He wishes to take all her pain and throw it on himself. He'd do anything to see her happy right now and he can't do anything at all. He wishes to hit and murder him, but doesn't. No need to make matters worse. Then again, she did a pretty good job of that herself. He's sporting a nasty black eye. Maybe she should consider a career in boxing.

He deserved every slam to his face. The green eyes would like to add more than bruises to his memory. Stupid asshole.

More sobs escape from her lips as she flings her arms over her eyes and sobs. His heart breaks even more. It wouldn't be like this if he'd gotten to her first. It shouldn't have to be like this. He didn't mean for this to happen. It was all in good fun, taking it and it just happened at a wrong time. He wished to help her somehow. He was one of the last people she wanted to see.

She wanted nothing. She wanted to go home. She wanted to forget the entire day so far. She just wanted her life back. He sighs softly – soft enough so she doesn't hear him watching her – and walks down the hallway. He wonders if his friends are mad at him. Probably not. They're madder at black eye than him. Everyone is mad at black eye.

Especially the 'twin.' People should listen more often. Green eyes sighs and looks around him. Most Valued Player sends him a look of pity and remorse – he ignores it and continues on.

Where are Bonnie and Clyde? Probably nursing their wounds. Good for Bonnie, she needs to be slapped again. Green eyes can hear the brothers' soft chatter in the catering room, voices muttering over plans for helping her. No one could help her at the moment, she couldn't even help herself.

Green eyes sighs. He needs to get ready for his match. He passes Abs. He too sends him a pity look, who told Abs? Would it get to the boss? Would they all be fired? He wasn't sure. He couldn't think of that. He couldn't think of anything but her. He needs a relief. He won't get one. He has to go back to his lockerroom and get his clothes… he has to pass friends to do that. It's going to be bad.

"What happened, man?" Reality star asks, looking concerned. Green eyes ignores him and grabs his bag, angry with himself. Reality Star sighs. "I'm sorry, man, I really am. He's an asshole, you know that right?"

Of course he knows it.

"He's right, you know," Abs says, coming in from the open door. "He's an asshole. Anything we can do for ya, man?"

_Go away, _Green eyes thinks.

"Let's just go," Reality Star mumbles, finally catching on. "Our match is first."

Green eyes is alone again. His heart feels heavy and he doesn't know if he'll ever make another joke. You can't disguise a heart while it's breaking. He sighs again and looks around the lockerroom. He wishes to talk to her so badly. He'd never know what to say.

He feels like a moron. He wishes he could take it back. He feels like he's losing his sense of wrong and right. He sighs, watching as Most Valued Player walks by, talking to Country Asian. He wishes to talk to his friends without feeling like a major asshole.

He wishes he could just hold her.

She, across the arena wishes she could just hold him.

_I'm failing apart._

* * *

**The last few lines mean smile. Go figure them out. Will respond to a couple PMs in the morning... I need sleep, haha. Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	39. Dont let nobody tellyouyour life is over

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Hey, hey, hey guys! So I'm pretty excited about this chapter... it seems to have come out pretty good, though it seems a little rushed in the end, but that is for a reason. On a side note, I shall never take a picture of John Morrison out at my lunch table again to people who aren't wrestling fans... they were trying to rip the pic apart... Morrison is too damn hot, haha! Well... I **_may _**update tomorrow, but it depends how much I get done with homework and such tonight. If I don't there will not be an update to around late Sunday as I'm going away for the weekend to meet my niece for the first time... I'm an auntie! Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

**-Shannon's POV-**

Someone could hit me with a truck right now and I don't think I'll care. They say heartbreak is horrible. They have no fucking idea how bad it hurts. I thought it hurt when Crystal and I split a few years ago (even between what happened with us, I still loved her) but nothing feels worse than seeing Charity completely let go in the lockerroom. It's a feeling that has shaken me and I don't know what to do.

The empty lockerroom around me reminds me of a prison and it tortures me with its walls. I want to talk to her so badly but I don't know what to say. She probably hates me. I'm sure he hates me. She has to hate me. You don't hear what Adam said and not hate me.

At least she hates Adam more like the asshole he is. I always thought Adam was still a descent human being despite what happened between him, Matt, and Amy but I don't think I'll ever believe that again. What was his motive for that in the room? Is he really _that _cold hearted? _Edge _would do something like that… but _Adam? _I still remember hanging out with him back before the love triangle shit happened… it just doesn't seem to fit.

Is he really still _that _angry after all these years? He's completely destroyed two more relationships. Congratulations. I don't even what to think about Matt either. He likes Charity… I'm not surprised about that though, I still remember the night at his house when they were dancing… there was this untraceable look in his eyes, sort of as if he was in a trance.

I'm worried about Charity. She just looked so weak and fragile when I went past her lockerroom. I couldn't bare make it any worse. John and Mike don't help me any, even though they tried to.

Matt, Jeff, and Beth are just trying to figure out how to keep Charity from being off the deepend before she leaves tomorrow and I'm sure they're also trying to figure out how to deal with Adam. Adam… that asshole.

"Shannon!" a voice yells, stumbling into the room and crashing heavily into the benches beside where I've laid my body… or what seemed to be left of it. My heart's no longer in the same place.

I want to ignore the person. Was this all really over? It seemed hard to believe. I almost want to cry… I don't cry. I don't.

The body of Brian Myers stands over me, his eyes semi-frantic. He doesn't seem too happy either for a friend of Adam's. "I really don't want anything to do with you," I mumble, shaking my head. "Go back to the devil." I'm not that dramatic.

"I need to talk to you," Brian says, completely ignoring my statement.

I look to the ground, staring at the tattoos on my hands with a sigh. I wish I could take it all back. Go back from before the contest. A voice in my head says it won't last forever. Don't tell me that. I ignore both the voice and the Long Island native.

"Come on! Don't just pretend I'm not here." _Why not? _I question in my head. _It's sure as hell a lot easier than looking you in the face. _"Shannon! Listen to me damn it. If you care about that girl—"

"She has a name," I state grimly. I don't even know where my voice came from, but it sounds angry. Of course it is. "She has a fucking name. She isn't just _a fucking girl. _Her name is Charity. That girl… that GIRL?!" Maybe I'm losing my mind… I don't know what else it could be.

Brian backs up, eyes wide with shock. I don't think he expected an angry outburst. "Whoa, man, sorry. I… uh… sorry. Charity, right. If you care about her at all, you need to listen to me."

"Give me one good reason to why," I mutter. He doesn't get it. His personal and fucked up mistakes weren't just told to his co-workers. They don't even know why… they don't even know what happened and why taking her cell phone – which I still have – is so bad. I know some of them are judging us North Carolinian boys right now… the NC boys always got to stir up trouble, don't they? I bet that's what they're thinking. Assholes. No idea do they have.

"I'm not fucking helping Adam!" Brian yells. I roll my eyes at him. He runs his hands through his hair and paces around the room angrily. "You know what? FINE. I won't help then. You're all fucking ridiculous and don't want the help… then good, I won't give it. When it happens, expect me to say I told you so." I open my mouth to ask him what he's talking about but he's already gone from the room.

I don't trust Adam's friends and you can't really blame me. Now I wonder what he's talking about… oh well. The Smackdown taping has already started I can tell because the walls a vibrating slightly from the yelling. Maybe I should head to the gorilla after all; I still need to do my job.

**-Matt's POV-**

"Should I go look for her yet?" I ask Beth. Good thing we have a woman around. It's enough of a mess without the female hormones coming around. Beth can understand what Charity is going through more than Jeff or I can. She's probably going through hell though.

I feel bad for what I did. Well, I really didn't do anything that caused my former friend Adam to lash out at us like he did (and trust me, revenge will be coming his way) but I feel bad for lying to Shannon about my feelings.

I don't even know where the hell he is. John and Mike say he's hiding and not in the mood for talking… of course he isn't. I'm more worried about Charity than him though. Shannon's pretty used to the drama by now. Charity is an innocent eighteen-year-old girl who just came to hang out with her favorite wrestlers and just thrust into some shitty high school drama like crap.

Shannon's a big boy… he's fine, or he'll be fine. I don't think Charity will be. She's just gone through so much the past few days and I wanted to make this so special for her… oh how I have failed miserably. The girl probably hates my guts too, if she doesn't think I'm a pervert for liking her. She's almost sixteen years younger than me. Maybe she thinks both… I just hope not.

Alvin told me he passed her lockerroom while looking for Shelton… she's been sobbing non-stop. Beth says its best for us just to let her cool down somewhat. I want to ask her if she hates me. I want to ask her if she's any okay and I wonder if she'll even want to go out there still. I hope she does at least… hopefully something could go right for once this week.

I almost forget I just asked Beth a question. Even though she's talking to me, I don't hear her; she repeats her answer. "Not yet… wait a few more minutes. And when you do go, I'm going with you… God knows you don't know how to deal with a crying girl."

"HEY!" I reply. "That's a lie."

"Maybe," she almost taunts. She's right though… I have no clue what to say to the girl. Beth can comfort her and make something seem okay. I don't have that. Women are good for crying and sobbing together… maybe Beth should just go alone. No… that wouldn't be good. It'd look like I'm avoiding her. I want her to know that she's going to be okay. I also think at this point any feelings (and there sure seem to be a lot of them) for her I need to put aside. I don't matter to a degree. Adding to her confusion and angst won't help.

I still don't understand why I fell for her in the first place. Amy and Ashley were headstrong, loud, powerful girls and yet Charity is so opposite. How does that fit? She's not even my type. She's so soft-spoken and unsure of herself, very unlike me. Do opposites really attract? I've never believe that. You need common ground and common hobbies to stay together in my opinion… there needs to be something to grow on, right? So what would be hours? We have nothing… so it's pretty much a silly crush. I'm a thirty-three-year-old man… I shouldn't be getting silly crushes.

Jeez.

"I don't want to wait anymore," I decide suddenly, telling Beth and Jeff. My thoughts are starting to get jumbled… quicker I can talk to Charity the more sense it will hopefully make. "I'm going now. Plus, our match is in a half hour, we need to get ready and find Shannon," I add to Jeff. He nods.

Beth stands up beside me. "Are you sure you want to talk to her right now? I'm sure she's… I don't want to call her a mess," she explains, looking at me when I send her a puzzled glance.

"She is a mess," Jeff answers. "The girl has been crying in an arena lockerroom for the past hour… that generally makes her a mess."

I roll my eyes at Jeff and turn to Beth. "I'm sure; let's go."

She looks at me for a moment, searching my eyes with her own. "Alright… let's go."

"Do you think she's still crying?" I ponder, trying to break the silence that's come over us while walking.

"I don't know, Matt," Beth answers. There is hostility in her tone. I look at her.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask her. "And tell me the truth."

Beth looks at me, and shrugs. "If I said I didn't think it was wrong that you hid from your own best friend about liking Charity, I'd be lying. You should have told him… though Adam has no right to do what he did. This whole thing is a mess." She looks around her and sighs. "Maybe you were right at the beginning of this… the contest seems like it's been more trouble than enjoyment… doesn't it?"

I nod at her. "I know what you mean. I mean, Charity is a sweetheart, but if she hadn't come there wouldn't have been all this drama." I pause. "On the other hand… she's great and I think this was good for all of us in a way."

"Yeah… I agree," she whispers, coming up to the door of our lockerroom. She peers in and I hear soft cries. She's still crying… oh boy. "What me to go in first?"

"Let's go in together."

We walk in shoulder to shoulder, almost silently. I don't know if I should speak first or let Beth. This whole thing confuses me. Beth nudges me… I guess I should speak. "Charity?" My voice sounds minute in the large room and so unlike me. I'm a leader, confident and don't let anything in my way… why does my voice sound so different?

She looks up, her face puffy. Her eyes are bloodshot red and there is dried mascara coming down her cheeks. Charity's lips are glossy and her nose is red too. She almost looks like she's been fighting a nasty cold. "Hi…" Her voice sounds worse than mine. _Sugar, you're breaking my heart. _She really is… I don't and I know Shannon didn't want to cause this… we all wanted fun.

"Hi sweetie," Beth gently continues for me, moving the blue dress Charity was in before we headed over to the 'meeting' over and sits next to her. Women have that sympathic face – they all have it –when another woman is upset… Beth is giving her it now. I just stand behind her, unsure how to say I'm sorry for all her pain. "How you holding up?"

She laughs (only she's still crying so it comes out strangely) bitterly. "How does it look?" Her tone is so sarcastic and unlike her. I instantly feel worse.

"Sorry sugar," I murmur. "I'm sorry about what happened in the meeting. None of us had any idea or we wouldn't have even went. Adam – as you can see – is an asshole. Everything he did will return with karma in time." I take a deep breath and look at Beth for moral support. She smiles softly at me. "And I'm sorry that your time you've been spending with us hasn't been what it should be. This shouldn't be happening like this and I fully understand if you don't want to go out there tonight." I don't want to go into liking her with Beth around… that is something she and I will have to talk about later.

It becomes silent quickly as Charity tries to contain herself in front of us. She sniffles softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Matt's right, hunny," Beth adds, "You're not obliged to anything."

"I owe this to myself," she murmurs.

"What?" Both Beth and I ask her, a little perplexed.

Charity looks at me and shakes her head, her brown hair flying with her. "First off, my time here has been amazing… some rough… patches… and uh, stuff… but I've enjoyed the majority of it. You guys have been amazing for me." She takes a similar breath to mine. "And who told you I wouldn't be going out there tonight?"

I can feel Beth smiling from in front of me. "Well I—"

"I look too damn good in that dress and have waited for this too damn long…" she trails off. "Plus, I think I owe something to Penn and this isn't something I would normally do… going outside my comfort zone will make him proud of me," she adds softly.

I'm honestly proud. Beth pats her tear-stained leg and smiles. "Good for you hunny," she tells her. "But you need to hurry to get your hair and make-up done. I don't think you'll want to go out there like this. And you need to get that dress on…" Charity realizes Beth's advice and stands up, looking in the direction of hair and make-up.

"I gotta go!" she yelps, grabbing the dress and running towards the door.

"Go get 'em, girl!" Beth yells as she runs down the hallway.

I smile as she runs, chuckling softly underneath my breath. She really is one special girl we picked for so many reasons. "Do you think she'll be okay?" I murmur to Beth.

Beth wraps her arms around me in a hug. "I think so Matt… she will eventually. Let's just hope she can enjoy the rest of the night."

* * *

**Side note: Sorry for a bit of confusion to the chapter before this... Charity did NOT have the dress on at the meeting. I should have made that more obvious, I'm sorry. :( And there was a typo too not _failing but falling. :)_ Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	40. Showtime!

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but the week before now seemed to be so busy for me and I'm just catching up with all my writing now. I know - before anyone tells me - the middle to the ending of this chapter might not make perfect sense, but there are reasons for that. One - she's too caught in the moment to realize events in perfection and a second reason is a secret. Thanks for all the reviews and adds to story stuff. It makes me so happy. I'm thinking a few more chapters left in the story, if it goes my way, probably four, maybe three depending. I'll let y'all know. For now though, read this chapter and I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I'm in a rush! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Minutes pass and I began to ponder the night. The match that is planned last minute is stupid enough and even more so stupid as we now have to go out there and wrestle someone whose neck all three of the face team wants to break. That Kyle kid better watch his back… better yet, what the hell is that kid's last name? I don't really care to know… but why doesn't anyone know?

"Matt, our match is up next," Jeff calls out, coming into the lockerroom and smiling at Beth. They share a glance, one they happen to share a lot and there is a lover's feel to the room suddenly. "Hey… where is Charity?"

"Getting ready to come out there. She said she still wants to go out there… why the hell stop her?" I explain quickly, hoping that she really is okay going out there. She didn't have to worry about looking good… that was already down pat but the emotional stress of the night seems to be taking a very heavy toll on her and I worry that she'll even last out there.

There is always such a feeling walking through the curtain and hearing the cheers or boos coming from the audience. It fuels me and Jeff but would it scare Charity? I know she's not a _child _but I still think of her as one in my mind… she's so much more innocent and younger.

"She's seriously coming out?" Jeff replies, looking around the room at Beth and I. "No fucking way, what did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Beth cuts in for me. "She just wanted to."

"I'm surprised," Jeff admits. "I thought we'd be dealing with an emo girl the entire night."

Beth looks at him and rolls her eyes. "Don't call her that… she's not 'emo' or whatever the hell the kids are calling it these days. She just got fucking embarrassed in front of strangers over personal business… I'd say she's allowed to sob if she wants to."

Jeff chooses to ignore Beth and goes about slipping on his armbands and finishing his way for in-ring action. I know it annoys Beth because she just gives him that death-glare, the one she only used when she was really mad. I'd have to agree with her though, Charity doesn't isn't emo… she's just hurt.

I mean, come on, the girl has been through hell and back in the course of two days… I'd say she's a bit screwed up in the head right now, but it's temporary. Maybe Jeff doesn't realize that, but he needs to. We definitely don't need him saying stupid shit and her hearing right now… it'd only screw things up more.

We _don't_ need that.

**-Charity's POV-**

Pam surveys over me once last time, her eyes falling on the blue dress I am dressed in. She seems proud of the dress almost, smiling with both her mouth and eyes, like a proud mother. Mother… I haven't even thought of my parents today. I will be going home to hell.

Away from that, _bad Charity_ I scold myself. If I can avoid all the confusion and thoughts inside of my head long enough, I can get through the night. I need to avoid the day's events and Adam Copeland's devil-like qualities… and get through the night. Why don't I think I can do that?

"Honey, you look amazing, a true bombshell," Pam tells me with a wide smile, shaking the foundation of my recent inquiries inside my head. I smile at her politely while she fluffs my hair around in a circular motion, eyes glued to the mirror as she worked. "I think your hair is amazing… I wish I had it… what do you use?"

"Other than shampoo and conditioner, nothing," I admit with a tiny smile. Most people get mad when I tell them that, they go into a rant about how it isn't fair and they go on and on about how much money they spend on hair products to get half the look I have… basically why is it my fault their hair is bad?

Like I know.

"Very lucky girl," Pam murmurs, giving my hair once last poof with her manicured laser-green fingernails. The plump woman then turns in front of me, one finger indenting into her cheek as she studies my ensemble.

"Mind if we steal the beauty you're pampering?" a southern voice asks. From the mirror's reflection I spot the incoming Hardy Boys and Beth Britt. All of their eyes are on me, in the reflection too, watching me. I know they are all worried about me, there is that familiar look in there eyes. I want to tell them I'm fine and I'm not trying to play big girl… that the big girl is not an act. But it is and I can't tell them that.

I've caused the three enough trouble and I can't imagine just adding more to it. I don't even want to think of another North Carolinian resident, one who is probably kicking himself despite what happened. It hurts to know what he did, but if I don't focus on it now, the pain can wait to later. Even though there is a slight nagging feeling inside me… I ignore that even more. The feeling shouldn't still be there. It should have been demolished when it was announced. It makes me think that I really am spineless… or you know… crazy. Either one works just fine.

Push the pain aside and just work it. I deserve this; I've had quite the week. Right? This is my time. I get to go out there and see what it feels like to be a WWE superstar and feel the same electrifying feeling all the guys and gals feel each week. It may only be for a moment, but didn't someone say a moment can last a lifetime? Or a moment can flash before your eyes too… either way… I want this moment.

This is something to be cherished and held forever. I can't wait to get out there.

I smile to the Hardy's and Beth, allowing them to know how excited I am. Even tonight's events can't break what feels like excitement. This is my now and I am living in the moment. If I rely on the past right now, I will miss the moment. The past will come back to haunt me soon, but right now… do what the Hardyz do and 'live for the moment.'

"Hi guys," I say a little more nervously then I thought I felt. My legs stand almost on their own and I smile proudly at what I am in. It feels like I'm a WWE diva in this blue cocktail dress. It's smooth and fits snug, highlighting what it should and missing the parts we shouldn't see. "What do you think?"

Both men, as if they rehearsed it whistle on cue, their grins giving the Cheshire cat a run for his money. They both just stare at me, so Beth assumes words could be more helpful, "You look wonderful hunny, that is the perfect dress for you," she states proudly. "Kick ass tonight."

I giggle. "I'm just announcing the match, Beth."

"Still," she protests. "With that, you will be just kickin' ass by walking out there."

"Thank you…"

"Well, come on boys, it's time to get to the gorilla," Beth says, even though the boys are still frozen. Okay… now they're just getting creepy… move it fellas! "BOYS!"

"OH RIGHT!" Matt yells and hot steps it out of the room, Jeff following on his tail.

"You should take that as a compliment," Beth whispers to me as I follow her out the door, and to where I would make my debut that night.

We reach the gorilla position seconds later, both of the Major Brothers at the waiting area already. They both stare at me pitifully, trying to not be obvious yet failing miserably. Over in the corner is Kyle Kryptonite, his eyes glued to me with an evil smirk—worse than any grin Randy Orton could ever give—placed firmly on his lips. Asshole. Shannon is in the other corner, avoiding everyone all together to the extent where you can barely see him, unless you were looking… and trust me, I am looking.

"And for this match, please welcome our guest announcer, Charity Burns!" I smile softly as my name is announce, just barely realizing I'm suppose to be out there already. I run out, smiling still as the song 'Crazy for this Girl' by Evan and Jaron begins to play the chorus.

I almost trip when I hear the entrance song music that is playing, but I keep it together. Even though the crowd is mostly dead (and probably confused) I beam and wave as I make my way to the ring, Jerry Lawyer waiting with the ropes open. I smile at him politely too and stand before the crowd.

"First, making their way to the ring, weighing in at a combined weight of 435 pounds, from Long Island, New York, Curt Hawkins and Zach Ryder!" The two friends come out, even though they are booed. "Next making his way to the ring, accompanied by Empress Evita, Kyle Kryptonite!" He has a cocky grin on his face as he and Evita march to the ring, evil (and probably not even worked) smiles on their faces. Kyle winks at me as he passes. I ignore him and smile widely, "Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 202 pounds, from Whispering Pines, North Carolina, Shannon Moore!" I attempt to smile in his direction as he enters his depression no longer evident as he slaps hands with the fans. "And making their way to the ring, weighing in at a combined weight of 465 pounds, The Hardy Boyz: Matt and Jeff!" The roof probably explodes. That is how loud it is when their theme music hits. I smile as wide as I can and clap for the brothers as they come into the ring. Shannon comes up on the side of me. I get chills.

"You're gonna be our valet for the match," Matt whispers to me when he comes into the ring.

"Okay, who—"

"Hey, Charity, your dress has a loose string," Kyle whispers. I look at my dress, raising my arm where he points. Before I can stop him though, his arm jets to my arm, pulling on the dress, meanwhile, as Curt Hawkins coming charging towards us, tackling Kyle to the ground, snapping his grip of the dress along the way.

The fabric slips into two pieces, just barely help together at the end, falling before I can catch them. I feel my face already getting red as two pale arms wrap the fabric of the dress back ground me. I don't have to look to see who it is. The person glares at Kyle while the bell is rang three times, signaling for me to get the hell out of the ring.

When I'm finally on the side, I realize what Kyle tried. Looking at my dress I can see a slip where if you were to pull it, the very flimsy double stick tape that should really be thread comes undone. It wouldn't come undone unless pulled… oh my God; they tried to… holy shit!

I meet his eyes and he confirms it just by the way he stares back at me. If it wasn't for Curt Hawkins and himself, I would be just in my bra and panties in the ring. Kyle would have continued to pull the dress until it turned into a blanket, not just a zipper. ASSHOLE!

"Charity… are you alright?" Jeff whispers to me as he comes to the side from a tag. I didn't even see him go into the ring. "Did he rig the dress, Kyle? Is that the one he gave to you from his 'room'?"

I nod, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Yes… it was," I start and explain how Kyle went about what he would have gotten through with if it weren't for two long haired blondes.

"Fucking asshole, I'll kill him!" Jeff grumbles, looking at him from across the ring.

"Focus on the match and don't worry about me, I'm fine," I assure him, and look out to the crowd. They are all too busy seeing the Hardyz together to even notice that my dress is coming undone. So much for looking hot.

I watch the match with a smile on my face, despite what went on in the ring moments before. My mind also floats back to my entrance music, why would Matt, Jeff, and Beth choose that? Maybe to make me look sexy? I'm not sure.

Matt keeps the upper hand going for his team during most of the match, nailing a DTT and a running bulldog. He goes for a Twist of Fate, but Zach Ryder refuses, tagging in Kyle. I know how mad everyone is and you can almost see the stiff moves.

In the end, Kyle wins by his finishing move called Double K, a very strange leg move I have never seen before. They heel tag team struts out of the ring, arrogant smiles on their faces. Matt, Jeff, and Shannon say in the ring, looking angry and licking their wounds.

"Charity, come in the ring," I barely hear Matt whisper.

I point to my dress and Matt slightly nods. I hang back until they exit the ring and follow the face team in suit to the gorilla position. Before I can even ask a question brewing in my mind, Matt explodes, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT FUCKING DICK ASSHOLE? I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR HIM TO PIECES!"

Embarrassing, if you ask me. Everyone around me is staring at me. Oddly enough, I'm not too embarrassed about what happened out there. I stand there, still shocked though, watching as Matt and Jeff pace angrily. Beth pulls me away to get changed and I look for Shannon. Even if I'm pissed at him, he deserves a thank you for saving my ass… literally.

"What happened out there?" Beth asks.

"Adam Copeland and his dogs happened," I muttered, pulling the dress off in the lockerroom and slipping back into the clothes I was originally wearing. "They were trying to strip me into my panties and bra!"

"Fucking dicks," Beth grumbles, the profanity seething from her mouth. "You're fucking kidding me, right? And no one is doing anything?" I listen to her rant for a moment more, but my min wanders to a question. A very odd question.

I need an answer.

Now.

* * *

**Next update is in a few days... probably Saturday... I'm busy on Halloween. OH and Breaking Stereotypes is on a mini hiatus... and new POLL! Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	41. She's got a place in this world

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Whoo! I'm on an updating roll tonight! Hehe. :) So, there is still that poll on my profile and there is currently a tie on the stories, so people go vote for the next story you want me to post, lol. I _really _like this chapter and I just wrote it now... and it's good. Hehe. Shortish, but it gets a major point across, which is the title of the story. And which will come up towards the very end, which we're getting near. Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey, Beth, do you know why Matt and Jeff picked that song out for me?" I ask her, my curiosity getting the better of me. It is truly eating me up on the inside, so much that the embarrassment I'm sure to feel later doesn't seem to matter much. That song has always been one of my favorites for what reason I wasn't sure of so it's even odder that they picked that song.

Beth shrugs, looking through her purse. "I don't know, you'll just have to ask them."

"Alright," I mutter and look around the lockerroom with a sigh. I hope they're not getting themselves suspended (or in Jeff's case, fired…) by attacking Kyle or anything. At the moment I don't even care about what he did, but I'm sure the Carolina brothers will get revenge on him anyway as well as Adam, who on the other hand, I'd like to get another piece of.

You know what's really strange? Hearing that your favorite wrestler likes you. Hearing that you're favorite wrestler likes you and the wrestler you weren't too interested in originally in likes you still and they both probably hate each other. How the hell did this one trip turn into a love triangle without me even realizing it?

I really needed to write in my journal and get this all down. I haven't written in it since… oh God, how could I forget about that? I knew there was a reason why I don't want to talk to Shannon. Tears are seeping through my eyes now… he's the reason I didn't get to _really _say goodbye to my brother. Did he mean it though? Had someone called my phone and tell him? What am I saying? Of course they didn't.

I don't know what to do about Shannon, at all. It just hurts knowing it could have been different. Then again, Penn always said everything happened for a reason. Sure, he told me that _after _he was re-diagnosed with leukemia but I still believed what he said was true. After all, you're supposed to listen to what your older brother says, the sibling is supposed to be right.

I don't want to cry over this, since I know Penn wouldn't want me to but I miss him so much and he should be here with me right now. I'm trying to not cry and suck it up, since I'm freakin' eighteen-years-old and not ten, but it's so hard. Everything seems to have felt like it's been thrown on top of me at the worst of times.

Can I just scream until I don't have a voice? That might help. What's that song that they had the Jeff tribute to? Right: Scream Your Heart Out. Maybe I should do that.

Then again, if I scream my heart out, I won't be able to find out about the song.

I'm thinking too literally. I need sleep maybe. A whole lot of sleep and just a new and cleansing day. I go home tomorrow, it won't come tomorrow. Tomorrow will be filled with tearful hellos by my mother and funeral plans. Can someone tell me why the word 'fun' is in 'funeral'? They certainly are not fun.

"You seem pretty deep in thought," Beth says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

She laughs softly and smiles. "I said you seem like you're pretty deep I thought. Whatcha thinkin' about kiddo?"

I frowned. "Don't call me kiddo, please. It makes me feel like I'm five. I don't know though, just a lot of shit. I can't believe I leave tomorrow…"

Beth sighs and nods. "I know, I can't either. This week has certainly been a jam packed one with lots of memories and a lot of shit, eh?" I smile and nod. "We're going to miss you, you know, Charity, a lot. I know Matt will, the most."

"He will?"

"I thought he may like you after a couple days but I pushed it from my brain because I couldn't remember the last time he looked like that. Lori and Ashley never put that look into his eyes." I feel honored almost. "I think you make him feel younger, like a teenager again. It's something he knows will never happen but he can't help but wonder, you know? You're so innocent compared to the rest of us and he's just amused by you, I guess you can say."

"Wow," I murmur. "I can't believe that."

"Well, believe it. But don't expect him to ever day it to you, or if he does, feel even stranger than you probably do now. Matt's not very good with explaining feelings." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Between all the shitty stuff that has been going on, I think you have been good for all of us. Matt's just been in a strange funk lately, Shannon… well, Shannon is always stupid," she says with a small laugh. I smile softly. "But, most of all, Jeff and I needed this. Since the fire… everything just seemed so… I can't explain it, but you've helped us all. See, with Jeff, though, it can be different. Unlike Matt, he can explain how he feels, but he's more heavily guarded in some respects. I can't explain it, but I've seen it so long, I know," she explains. "But don't think he doesn't like you and care, because even he does."

"I know…" I trail off. "I still can't believe I'm here right now."

Beth howls out a laugh. "Well, believe it already, girl!"

I smile. "I know, I know."

"You're stronger than you think, Charity. Hell, this week proves it. You've been thrown into a new home for a week, with three guys and a girl you don't _really _know and you've seen how the drama can come out in an instant. And then there is the whole Penn situation and today… hell, I'd be having a nervous breakdown by now."

I feel tears come down from my eyes. "How do you know if I'm not just good at hiding it?" I whisper softly.

"Oh Charity," she murmurs, pulling me closely. "Its okay, hunny, it's okay."

"I've just tried to hold it all together for the sake of everyone. I don't know what to do. I was supposed to come here and just be happy and come home and share this all with Penn and now when I come home, I'm just going to come home to shambles, not a family. I'm not strong, unlike what you think. If I was strong, I wouldn't' be like this right now," I say, letting it all out.

Beth sighs, hugging me tighter. "You don't have to prove you're strong so that someone knows you are. Trust me sweetie, you _are _strong. There is a lighter day coming for you, I know it. Just you hang in there." She stops and pulls a notepad out of her bag, writing down a number. "You call me any time you want to when you get back home, okay? I'll be here for you. After all, it gets pretty lonely at times when Matt and Jeff are away."

"Why are you doing this? You barely know me?" I ask her.

"That's a lie. I've gotten to know you so well, sweetie," Beth explains. "You can always _hold onto me_."

"Thank you, Beth, thank you so much," I murmur once more as she pulls me into another hug.

"What's going on in here?" a voice asks, a moment later, as both the Hardy Boys flood into the room, less angry looks on their faces. Jeff, who was the one that spoke, sits down next to me. "Why are you cryin', sugar?"

"It's okay, Jeff, it's okay now," Beth says quietly.

"Yeah," I add and smile. Wiping my eyes, I break free of the woman I know I can trust with anything. "So should I be worried for any people named Kyle or Adam's safety?"

Matt laughs. "Nope, you don't. And you won't. We're just going to let karma take it's course there."

I nod and smile softly. "So, who cares to tell me why you picked 'Crazy for This Girl' as the entrance music for me?"

Jeff's eyes swamp with confusion. "I didn't pick that song, did you Matt?"

Matt shakes his head. "No, I didn't either. I thought you asked one of the stagehands to play it."

"I didn't pick it," I reply softly, knowing who did.

* * *

**Next update should be on this Tuesday, hehe, I love Election Day, haha. Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	42. The fabric is about to fray

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Peoples of America, we have a new president! ... and that's all I'm pretty much gonna say on that. Congrats to my fellow Obama supporters, and a good race to those who supported McCain. I gained a ton of respect for him in his speech tonight. Let's home America can unite as one. YES WE CAN! Okay, I swear, I'm done now. :) Anyway, I'm starting to wrap up the chapters to this story now. I'm predicting about three or so probably long ones after this one, and that will be that. And I put up summaries to my future stories on my profile. Go vote in my poll if you have not... it's on a tie right now and I need someone to break that... lol. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Next Morning. ****Six A.M.**** Still Charity's POV.**

I don't want to get up, at all. I know I have to be up in about twenty minutes so I can get ready to go out for one last breakfast with the group than board my flight to go home. I don't want to go home, as strange as it sounds. I'm perfectly happy staying here and avoiding the trouble that lurks at home. After last night and my talk with Beth I feel a little bit better about what's going on around me, but it still hurts.

I'm going to miss all of them so much. Luckily, I have Beth's number and hopefully won't loose touch with any of them.

Shannon isn't coming this morning with us, so it doesn't give me any time to talk to him about the song and us. I'm still mad about what he did, but I don't want to leave it like that. Sadly, there will be no time for me to run to his house and catch my flight at the same time. It's going to _have _to be like this.

Strangely enough, my cell phone was sitting in the passenger seat of Matt's car when we left the arena last night. I guess that's my goodbye from Shannon. Sucks to know that's how it's going to end for us. I'm not sure what to say to him anyway, maybe it's best. I sigh and sit up, seeing the sun peek out from the clouds and the horizon. It's going to be beautiful out today according to the weather. Sunny and eighty degrees.

Not to mention either that Shannon never finished my tattoo. I'll have to have it filled in back at home. He did a really nice job actually, I must say. The tattoo is perfect… not like us.

I know someone will be up here soon enough to wake me. Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep, it will be the beginning of the week again. Probably not though… that only happens in the movies. Time just flies by without a pause or a rewind button in real life. Cinema doesn't show that.

I suppose I should get up and shower. I know Jeff and Beth are already up, I can hear them mingling downstairs. Maybe I should join them… or not. I may start crying and that could be really bad.

Finally, I swing my legs off the side of the bed and pull my towel off the hook near the bathroom for one last time. It'd be the last time I used the shower for the guestroom. The nice guestroom that made my room look pathetic. The shower which Beth and I fell into when I first arrived when I came here because I was afraid to meet Matt and Jeff.

How does one make so many memories in such a short period of time?

I don't know. Sighing, I turn the water on and step into the warm shower. The air is already muggy from the steam. Maybe I can wash all the pain from me. Is that even possible? I think not.

Only a short period of time later, I'm out of the shower. I now can hear Matt's louder voice down the stairs and the excited barks of Lucas. I really should hurry up and get down there so I can spend more time with them before I leave but I fear my tears would leak all over them.

"Charity?" a voice asks, outside my closed door, knocking softly. It's Jeff. I guess I will have to go down there. "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake, come in," I murmur, taking a deep breath.

Jeff peeks in and then smiles, opening the door fully. "Hey," he says, sitting down next to me. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not too long." I sigh and look at him. "I don't want to leave."

"I'm sure you don't," he agrees. "If I was that lucky at your age, I wouldn't want to either."

I smile softly. "I'm sure. Thanks for having me though and putting up with all the shit that's been going on. You seem to steer clear of all the petty drama… how do you do it?"

Jeff gives me one of those rare smiles all the female fans love and I think I melt onto the guest bed. "When you're the main gossip of every wrestling site every month, the petty drama just floats over your head." I am going to assume he's talking about his drug problems and the other things that makes people wary of him.

"I guess so," I mutter.

"Yeah…" he trails off. "I hope you had fun here though, I'd hate to know you didn't despite what's happened and I hope you know that I'm glad we picked you as the winner."

"I've had a ton of fun, more than I could ever imagine," I tell him honestly. Oh great, he comes the water works. Tears trickle down my face. "Sorry… I'm an emotional wreck."

Jeff's arms wrap around me and I think I turn to goo again. Jeff Hardy is hugging me! "That's quite alright, sugar, you have every right to be."

"I tell you to come get her for breakfast and she's crying? Jeffrey Nero, what am I going to do with you?" Beth's voice suddenly asks, making Jeff and I laugh.

"I promise my tears have nothing to do with him," I tell her. "He's been a good boy."

Jeff smiles, "Damn straight."

Beth smiles too and comes up to me. "Are you ready to go out for one last time with the Hardy Boys?"

"I guess I am," I say, surveying the room. My bags are piled on the bed and the journal I'd been carrying is on top. Seeing it, I know I still have to write in the parts that are missing, but that can wait for the plane ride.

Breakfast was hard to get through without crying. Every time I looked at Matt, Jeff, or Beth I felt the tears come into my eyes and I had to look down and stuff my face with food so I couldn't talk, so needless to say, breakfast seemed to go on forever.

Though, the ride to the airport is seeming taking even longer. I managing the small talk and the smiles but I think everyone knows that I don't want to leave and go back to what was going to feel like hell on earth. They talk amongst themselves or not at all, unsure how to make me feel better.

We arrive to the airport in one piece, an hour before my flight takes off. After the necessary things are done, we stand together in a circle, just staring at each other. I'll let you guess who the first to cry is.

"Don't cry, sugar, I promise you haven't heard the last of us," Matt is the first to say, hugging me tightly. "Soon enough you'll be wishing we'd just leave you alone."

"I highly doubt that," I reply with a small smile and bury myself into his chest. "Thank you for everything, Matt, really. I can't explain how amazing this has been for me." I look up at Beth and Jeff. "And you guys too, I just want to thank you so much for this chance… it's been amazing. More than a dream come true and I…" I can't continue because I'm sobbing and ever-so-suddenly in a four-way hug.

"No need to thank us," murmurs Matt. "Thank you."

It seems like five minutes yet it's almost an hour and suddenly, the goodbyes are real. I have to board the plane. More tears are shed on my part and a little on Beth's while Matt and Jeff act manly.

It's almost cute.

"Sugar, you're turning me into a pool, its time to board the plane," Matt whispers to me. "Go ahead."

I unlatch myself from his arms and look at the boarding station before me. With one last glance at the partial Carolina Crew, I state, "I'll call Beth when I land," and then I turn around and go onto the plane, feeling as if my heart is going to shatter for more than one reason.

* * *

**I'm aiming for the next update on Friday! Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	43. She's tied together with a smile

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Heyyo everyone! Hope you're having a wonderful day. I am. So, this is up a little early, but I don't want to wait to put it up. I've worked pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you like it... I think it's pretty good. Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, added, and read. It means everything. Also, the poll in my profile closes tomorrow, so if you haven't voted yet and want to, (which you should) for my future stories, go ahead. It'll close at around 4 p.m. tomorrow. I put up summeraries for the stories at the bottom of my profile, so it'll be easier to pick. Whoever is in the lead when I close it will get started first. So that's about it... enjoy!

* * *

I'm not on the plane for five minutes before I burst into awkward, silent tears, my face glued to the runway for the plane outside. That's all I would need is for someone else to see me crying and ask what is the matter. How do you explain something like that to someone?

'Oh hi, I just met you but uh, I just left two famous wrestlers and one of their girlfriends who've become friends of mine… and uh… it hurts.' Um, yeah, not going to come up in any of _my _conversations.

Then there is the thing with Shannon. Where is he? He didn't even come to say goodbye. Part of me isn't taken aback, I almost expect that he wouldn't have the stuff down under to come and say it, yet another part of me, the part that has grown considerably to Shannon is more saddened and hurt. You'd at least think he'd apologize for what he's done. I mean… one day I'll probably forgive him and not want to smack him for taking my phone – my only lifeline at the time with my real family – and him deciding to not come and say goodbye makes it seem like he's too afraid of me.

Ha, afraid of _me_. If you're afraid of me, I'd say you have some pretty big issues. I don't normally scream out 'don't meet me in a dark alley alone,' you know?

Still, I wish there could have been more closure between us. I guess there still could be a slim _chance _of us ever becoming into a conversation, but somehow I'd imagine that would involve the help of Beth, whose number was the only one I received from the group, though I do know I am welcome with Matt and Jeff anytime. I guess that's a pretty cool thing to say, huh?

I sigh just as the flight attendant tells us to buckle up because the plane is about to head off to the skies. Is there still time to run off the plane and beg to live with Matt, Jeff, and Beth forever? Probably not.

Before my eyes, I can feel the plane moving towards take off as we pass the glass area where you can see the people seeing you off. Jeff is unmistakable from behind the glass, his hair color bright from even a wide and far distance, while his eyes are dark and intense. Matt stands confidently, a small, poised smile on his face, proudly watching the plane as if he was a father watching his son take the football team to state. Beth is next to Jeff, their hands incased between each other. She smiles lovingly at the plane. It almost seems as if she's staring directly at me… how odd. They all just stand there, bodies touching, the proud little family they are, so very close and proud of one another. I won't be going home to that.

Seconds later, the three are no longer in my view and I feel the plane slowly edging it's way into the air, the ride a little bumpy.

"Goodbye, Cameron, North Carolina," I murmur, closing my eyes for a moment, unsure of how to measure this moment. I feel as I should start crying again, maybe throw a childish temper tantrum while screaming about how life is so unfair. But when is it ever anyway? Life is just a roller coaster ride. What's that quote Matt loves? Oh, right: "Life is a journey, not a destination." I guess it has truth to it. Right now though, I wish I was heading to another destination other than New York. Like back to Cameron, maybe. Anywhere but home. I can already feel the brokenness of what is left of my family creeping up.

I guess you could say Penn was the glue that kept us all together. My father is the business man, the one that doesn't show he loves you, though you can assume deep down, he does. (Or so, we hope.) My mother is the overprotective type, terrified of letting Penn and I go out on our own – so I know this is killing her inside. She's lost one of her babies. My father is just probably talking on the phone about how sad he is… if he actually is, I'll never be sure, he'll never show it. We'll all go to the funeral, talk with relatives who only show up for things like this and then supposedly move on. That's how it goes, right? What if I don't want to? What if I want my brother back? What if I think it's extremely unfair that he is gone? Penn wanted everything in life yet got very little of it. He would have loved to be with me, which I've said millions of times. He wouldn't have let Shannon act like an asshole to me… Penn, how I'll miss him. Without him, there is nothing to keep my parents together. His illness meant we had to pull together for him to get well. Now, I'll be going off to college soon and there isn't any reason for them to stay together. They don't love each other, I know it. The children held them together. Now one is gone and one is going to be going off to college. Goodbye happy family. Maybe I should listen to Pink's 'Family Portrait.' Could help.

I pull out my journal, running my hands over the spiral notebook pages with a sigh. Is it _really _over? Maybe if I open the book it will say _Surprise! This is a joke! The plane will land again in five minutes and Charity, you're welcome to stay forever if you like. _

I open the book to my own chicken scratch. Nope. There is no 'get out of jail free' card waiting for me. Just my thoughts, which could be dangerous. I skim though them, reading the overjoyed thoughts from the plane ride here, how I was so excited about sharing my experience with Penn and having the memories to last a lifetime. I guess you could say I still have the latter.

Digging around in my bag, I pull out a black capped pen and uncap it, hoping to get some of my thoughts down on paper.

_9:45 a.m._

_I'm on the flight home now. It's pretty odd how quickly the time has gone and how little time I got to write it all down. It sucks knowing it's all over. I want roll up into a ball and cry my eyes out, but I seem to have grown over this past week. I think I **am **stronger, like Beth said to me last night. I guess that's pretty interesting._

_I can't believe Penn is gone either. I was supposed to share this with him. To laugh over the guys stupidity, to show him the 260 pictures I took (yes, 260) and more brotherly-sisterly type stuff. That's all down the drain._

_I return to tears and sobs about how great my brother was and how sad people are to hear he's gone. I don't need to hear it about Penn. I've known it all along. I've known how wonderful he was since we were little how the ways he'd be so protective of me. Most siblings fought – never us. We were CareBear and Gelpen. Inseparable. I wish he could have just lasted a little longer, just so we could share this last thing together. I know he would have loved it. Also, why didn't he tell me he was sicker than I imagined? He had to of known when I left last week… those are questions I'll never have answered._

"Miss, can I get you a drink?" the flight attendant asks.

"No thank you," I murmur.

She gives me a weird look and continues on her rounds. Why am I not surprised?

_I feel oddly connected to Beth after all of this. The woman puts up with a lot in her life and I give a whole lot of kudos to her and Jeff for staying together so long despite his career and other obstacles in his life. They're going to grow old together and happily, hopefully with Jeff doing back-lips off his bed in a retirement home at the age of ninety-five. _

_A girl can wish._

_Matt's amazing and that's the only way I can describe him. I don't know how he does it but he still gives me the chills every time I am around him. It's like… he's so sure of himself and proud of what he's become that it radiates off him and onto you. Of course, him liking me is pretty odd, but what in my life isn't? I liked the way Beth described it. Its that crush that makes you feel good, you know it can't happen but you still can't help getting excited while you're together. Still, imagine Matt Hardy liking you… it's certainly a boost of confidence._

_And then there is __Shannon__. What can I say about him? I think Miley Cyrus's new song '7 things' is pretty fitting. He's vain, he plays games, and hell, he can be insecure. And I definitely did not just use a Disney Star's song to fit a 28-year-old man. Heh. But at the same time with all of that, he's pretty cool. He doesn't seem to care about what people think of him and he's comfortable being him. I wish I had that. I just wish I could understand his mind better… then again, what woman understands the opposite sex? _

_'Crazy for this Girl' by Evan and Jaron. Okay, now that's pretty odd. Talk about sending mixed messages. How do you pretty much tell me to not talk to you and then give me that? Of course, I'm not completely sure he was the one to tell the stagehands to play that song, but who else could it be? It certainly wasn't Adam Copeland._

_We won't even get into him right now. I'd rather not go total Airhead candy on the plane and let my hot air explode, thanks._

_I just wish I knew that he meant by the song… is that is apology? I might not ever know. Thanks __Shannon__._

_So… I guess that's how…_

I continue to write the entire plane ride, which is about two hours. That's pretty impressive writing wise. I filled up about fifteen pages and my hand is still cramping, but I'll deal. The flight attendant tells us we're about to land. I guess I should put all my junk away.

I watch as the clouds become lower and lower, the plane gets shakier, and the ground becomes more apparent until we touch it and land. I can feel the air around me whoosh out of my fellow plane riders, most happy that the most nerve-racking part of the ride is over. Slowly, everyone files out and meets loved ones, wide smiles on their faces.

I scan the airport for my family, or better yet, what's left of it. They stand there, faces solemn, though they do briefly light up when they spot me, wrapping me into a tight and painful on so many levels hug.

I offer them a small smile though tears well inside of my eyes, threatening to spill. "Hi mom, hi dad." Suddenly, I'm surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean. When is the next flight to Cameron? Book me on it.

My mom begins to sob in my shoulder, her body shaking while she continues to grip me tightly, whispering about how much she loves me and how much she missed me. We don't mention Penn yet. My father stands off to the right, very uncomfortable about his foreign thing to him… what's a hug? What does it mean? Do I have to crack a smile or a frown to do it?

Pitiful.

"How was your trip?" "Did you have fun?" "Did you take lots of pictures?" "Did you meet any cool people? "What is _that thing _on your shoulder, young lady?" (Shit, I'm screwed.) Let it be known I've been gone for a week and my brother is dead, yet the first words my father speaks to me about is my new tattoo.

"A tattoo," I answer meekly, ignoring my mother's many questions. "One of Matt and Jeff's friends did it for me."

"You let a random man tattoo you, Charity? What has this week done to you? See, Janet, I told you we shouldn't have let her come. She goes off for a week and now she's tattooed. Next thing you know, she'll be hanging out with biker dudes and staying out a strip clubs at night!" My father rages.

I make an attempt to help for Shannon's case. "It was not a random guy. He's Matt and Jeff's best friend. He _owns _a tattoo shop and he's a professional. I haven't changed, dad," I explain.

He grumbles something in response. "Hunny, don't worry about your father, hunny, he's just stressed between his business and the funer—"

"Mom, you can say the word," I murmur, though more tears threaten my eyes. She nods softly, wiping her melting make-up with a sigh. "When is it?" I continue.

"Tomorrow," she answers.

"You had the wake without me?" I ask, a little hurt. I know I was away, but still? That's my brother for God's sake!

"I'm sorry hunny, that's what the funeral home offered. We had to take it." She sighs and pulls me into another motherly hug. At least I have one good parent. "I'm sorry we couldn't wait for you." I don't answer. "OH! And hunny, we found a letter addressed to you in Penn's hospital room. I didn't open it, we figured it was for your eyes only. I have it at home, you can read it when you get there. How does it feel to be back?"

I don't know how to answer that, so I sigh and think about ways to lie to my mother without being completely obvious. "Good," I lie, while more tears threaten my eyes. I push a smile out towards her. "Good."

* * *

**I'm aiming for the next update on Sunday! Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	44. All the lies between you and me

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Heyyo everyone! Hope you're having a wonderful day. I am. So, this is up a little early, but I don't want to wait to put it up. I've worked pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you like it... I think it's pretty good. Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, added, and read. It means everything. That's about it... enjoy!

* * *

I hate funerals. I really, really, do. I wake up early the next day, not ready to have to say goodbye to my brother. I can hear my mom and father talking downstairs about the last minute plans. In front of the mirror I stand in a little black dress on, my curves shown in the greatest detail while I try to hold in tears. Truth is, I haven't stopped crying since getting home.

The letter that Penn left for me is sitting on my dresser – I have yet to open it. Hopefully it will give me some kind of closure, but right now, I can't handle it. My thoughts are so jumbled by this and I ache for Penn for once last time, somehow maybe he could have led me through this.

Part of me feels empty and hollow as if without Penn, I'm no longer whole. Maybe when he died, he took a part of my heart with him. How is that fair? Penn wants me to be happy, but how do I do that when I feel like crashing onto the floor and bursting into sobs. Yeah, I'm a little dramatic.

I wonder what's going on in North Carolina right now. Most likely, Beth and Jeff are arguing over something stupid, and Matt is on myspace checking up on everything. I want to be there, I can avoid my problem like that. What about Shannon, though? What is he doing right now? I try to picture him, but a gigantic blur is what my mind becomes. Maybe I should have gotten to know him better, not rejected him. After all, you can only rely so much on appearance.

Sure, Shannon's a bit immature at times. Isn't everyone? I wish for closure almost. What would have happened if we had gotten together in the same room one last time? Would I have attempted murder on him for doing what he did? Or, would I have broken down and admitted that we were possibly meant to be? I'm not sure. I won't ever know.

Unless I ever come face to face with Matt, Jeff, and Beth again. Because where they are, Shannon's sure to be, after all, best friends don't stay mad at each other forever, now do they?

Maybe what I'm trying to say is that I miss him. I want to know what would have came between us if we let it glide. Time would have told many stories, but now, I wonder what time will say.

Someone is knocking on my door. I hope it's not my father, I really can't deal with his attitude right now. My mother's tears won't help any either, but I need to answer the door. Much like the Carolina Crew, they just don't go away.

"Yeah?" I muster up a reply. There is shuffling on the other side of the door. "Mom?"

"Sorry, hunny," she says, peeking inside of my room. Her blue eyes float to me and instantly they fill with sad tears. "You look beautiful, honey. Penn would be so proud."

I smile softly. "I know he would have." She sits on my bed, watching me with the gentlest of motherly looks. I can't help but want to collapse in her arms like I'm a young child again and moan about how much I miss him already. How do you move on from something like this? Complaining over and over surely isn't going to help, not that my father would ever allow so anyway. He's Mr. Business Man, remember?

My mother smiles too. "I know you do. We all know. Honey, I'm proud of you. You're such a lil trooper."

I giggle softly, brushing my curled hair from my face. She still thinks of me as that ten-year-old girl who's terrified to leave the house and see the great world we live in. I'm not ten anymore and I think I've seen a little too much of the world's suffering to believe that anyway. "Mom, please. I'm eighteen, not five."

She giggles too, leaning against me. "I know, I'm sorry. You're just my little princess in my head, still. To me, you'll always be the baby and the one I try to protect from the bad guys. It's so hard for me to realize that you're now an adult with a mind and opinions of your own."

"Well get used to it, cause I'm not getting any younger," I reply in a joking tone.

She laughs. "Please, I have a good twenty-five years on you. I don't want to hear anything about age," she explains, while smoothing out her black skirt. We both stay silent for a moment. "Well, like I said, Penn would be proud of you right now. You know he would have killed to been where you were all last week. Speaking of which, how was your trip?" It's obvious that she barely knows about my Hardy Boyz obsession yet is trying to become closer to the last child she has. She can't even think about loosing another one emotionally.

"Amazing, to say the least. Matt, Jeff, Beth, and Shannon are amazing people. They made me feel at home and were great to me when time got rough." So Shannon wasn't so fitting of that sentence… I don't want to add anything else to my mother's worries. "Matt and Jeff understand; their mom died of cancer when they were really young."

"Poor boys," my mother murmurs. "So what do you have to show me, missy?"

I laugh at her attempt to keep the conversation light and fish around in my bag for my camera, showing her some of the pictures. "This is Matt," I say, pointing to a picture of Matt and me in the infamous blue dress, literally seconds before I went out into the gorilla. "This is Jeff," I continue, pointing to a picture of Jeff sleeping on the couch while Beth and I giggled on. I have no idea who took that one of us. "This is Beth, who is like a big sister to me, I swear…"

"Don't swear, Charity," my mother mumbles. Some things never change.

"And this… this is Shannon," I mumble, looking at a picture of him at the tattoo parlor, only moments before he inked me. "That's who did the tattoo."

My mother frowns at the outlined black ink. "Lovely."

"Don't say that, he's a great guy," I state firmly, though I'm not so sure I do fully believe it.

"I didn't say anything of the sorts!" my mother protests, though cracking a grin.

"Yeah, you took one look at all the tattoos and the tattoo shop and immediately thought _something_," I say with a laugh. "And you did the same thing with Jeff, too."

"It's not my fault they look like they're from another planet." She cracks another motherly grin while I swat her. "Alright, alright, I give. Looks like you had a lot of fun."

"I did," I admit with a smile. "A lot of fun." I slip to the next photo, which nearly breaks my heart into a million pieces. It's a group shot from outside the arena that night, where Jeff and Beth are kissing, Matt looks confident and proud, much like myself, and to the right, all the way to the right where you can barely tell he's in the background, is Shannon who is looking at me with lovesick eyes.

"What's the matter honey?" my mother asks. You wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't know the look but I do, and I know that I'm pretty much screwed.

"Nothing," I mutter, shaking my head while trying to erase the image from my head. Maybe he did come out but I was so surrounded by everyone else that I couldn't notice.

"Are you sure?" My mother's eyes radiate worry.

"I'm sure." With that, I let my lips go into a straight line and turn the camera off, the image fading into oblivion.

* * *

**I'm aiming for the next update on Tuesday! Read and review, and update I shall. :)**


	45. The tightrope is nearing thin

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **Hey guys! Has it really been 10 days? Oh gosh, I am SO sorry for the wait. I hate doing that. I really, really do. But I want these last chapters to be the best they can be and I hated what I had written for a while, but I think I finally have something. There will be most likely at the moment, two more chapters after this. That's what I'm aiming for... but as you can see with my last 'ending guesses' I've always said something else, haha. Well, enjoy the update and I promise there will be another update soon. I plan on finishing this before the Holiday weekend is up. Yes, seriously. OH and I put a banner up for this story on my profile. I'm so cool... I used paint on my computer, ha. Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

I hate the look they are giving me. It's that pathetic 'I'm-so-damn-sorry-for-your-loss-sweetie-are-you-okay?' look which just makes me want to scream and throw a temper tantrum. No, it's not okay, it hasn't been okay and I don't care if you're sorry. You could never understand my pain unless you are me… which you're not, so stop staring at me. So, yeah, they are my family but at the moment, I'll take nothing to do with them.

At the church was just a plain, soggy mess, full of tears and words I just don't want to hear ever again. Just seeing my brother in the casket and knowing that his lungs will never take another breath or he that his lips will never smile again is just heart breaking.

I just felt like screaming inside the church. Everyone just continues with those pitiful looks.

We're waiting for the burial people now, so they can place Penn's body into the hole they dug earlier today. Mom and father picked a really nice tombstone for Penn, it's really pretty and something Penn would like. There are a couple lines that Penn lived by that they had engraved onto it, too which just makes looking at it even harder.

I have to let my mind wander or I'll just break down again, like I did at the church. Father tried to be a good 'father' and pick me up and carry me back to my seat, but I knew it was all an act. I don't know why he bothers sometimes. I can't even think of what to say anymore when it comes to him… I'm just sore of the subject, I suppose.

I'm not a child; I should be able to take care of myself. I shouldn't be crying non-stop. I should have self control and a posture that no one can break down. I'm just too old to believe that I can do so anymore. Penn was always my security blanket, that voice of reason I always needed to make the right choice when I was younger. I knew if I asked him, I would have the answer that was correct. Wise beyond his years, perhaps, or just a damn good guesser, Penn always had it right.

How am I supposed to make the right choices now?

_You're a grown woman, Charity. You can and will make your own choices. Penn may be gone, but you will move on, _my mind told me, trying to reason with my more angry thoughts.

Charity two went back at Charity one, _no, I won't. He's gone and he was the only thing I could rely on now. What am I going to do? I'm not anything without him… how can I even get up in the morning?_

Charity one: _You're being ridiculous. You are your own person. Penn wouldn't be around to guide you every move forever, anyway. Stop acting like you depended on him for everything. He wasn't around when you went to __Carolina__. You made choices then, didn't you?_

Charity two: _That doesn't count. I was forced to!_

Charity one: _There isn't any difference now. Honestly, grow up. Penn wouldn't want you like this. You know what? You're a big baby. A big crybaby who won't let her heart do what it wants._

I am so sick of fighting with myself. I watch as the Digging People finally arrive and get ready to stick the casket into the ground. Mom comes up on my side, squeezing my shoulder. Maybe I am a big baby, since I'm already feeling the tears slip down my face… yes, a big baby indeed.

Shouldn't the waterworks run out eventually? I must be numb soon… I have to be. I can't take crying. I don't want to be a crybaby anymore. Maybe Charity one is right… maybe I need to think on my own… hell, that's my mind playing games with me. There is only one Charity. One body, one mind… I'd say I need some serious help.

_'I'm so sorry, hunny. If you ever need anything, call me.' 'Your brother was a wonderful person. It's a shame that he is gone. Stay strong, sweetie.' 'Do you remember when I used to watch you guys play in the tub together? Oh honey, I'm going to miss him so much. Please, if you ever want to go have coffee or just want to see me, please do. Grandma Claire just loves you so much.' 'Hey, cuz. Remember that one time we went to that park and freaked our parents out? Penn always planned the most awesome times.' 'Hunny, please, it's going to be okay, stop crying.' 'Charity Bella Burns, if you don't stop crying, just go to your damn room! This is now a time to remember your brother, not make everyone depressed! Damn girl just can't let everyone else enjoy this...'_

I'll let you guess who the last person was that said that to me only seconds ago. We're only back at my house ten minutes and everyone has already swarmed me. It's nice that everyone (well _mostly _everyone) cares that I'm so upset over this, but can't anyone ever leave me alone? I want to grieve in peace. I want to be able to cry my eyes out and just scream until no sound comes from my throat. I want to tear off my father's head too.

I try to hide my tears for the remainder of the night. We hear wonderful memories and stories from Penn and my childhood, since we grew up so close in age. There are stories of skinned knees, first days of school, weekends with Grandma, Christmas and other holiday adventures, and just so much more that makes me miss Penn so much.

We order Chinese food, Penn's favorite dish to eat for dinner and reminisce over old home videos of Penn and I around when we were two. You wouldn't know that the boy had just died. People are laughing and drinking beer as if they were at some party.

I must escape.

It takes a bit, but I finally escape to my room, upstairs, so very far away from all the upbeat chatter and laughter. I don't know if they all are just talking happily so that their mind doesn't go to the horror of this all, but I just can't seem to find anything happy about this day.

The first thing I see when I come into my room is the letter. The white envelope is bright as day in my room, stopping any other sight of anything other than it. I stare at it long and hard before picking it up and heading to that room where I know I'll feel safe: Penn's room.

_Meanwhile…_

**-Matt's POV-**

"Do you think we should just tell him?" Beth asks me softly, trying to keep her voice concealed from his hearing. I smile, shaking my head. Beth chuckles softly, watching him too. "It's sort of cruel, almost, you know?"

"It's funny," I reply, my eyes glimmering. Shannon sits at my computer desk, hunched over for about an hour now, going over every page in my friends list on myspace. We really can't stay mad at him, so we're sort of forgetting the information that we'd found out at the arena only days before.

Now we're just amused that he's searching every page for her. Okay, want the deal? Alright. Well, see, Shannon came over about four hours ago, begging for forgiveness. After what seemed like forever if trying to convince him it was okay, he finally asked to use my computer, stating that his computer's battery was dead and he had to use one at that moment. We asked why and viola! The reject wants to find Charity on myspace. So that's what he's doing on there right now.

On page 304 of my friends list, trying to get through over 100,000 friends. I do believe he's pretty crazy. Jeff and Beth say he's a man run by love… okay, yeah, sure. You know why he's crazy? I have her number, myspace, and everything else needed to contact her on my email address. He just isn't smart enough to ask for it.

"She's got to be here somewhere!" he mutters, slapping his hands on his thighs, making a growling sound as he clicks to the next page, studying each picture carefully.

"Matt, I can't just watch him do this… though Shannon is an ass, he doesn't deserve this… just tell him," Beth whispers.

"No, I'm enjoying this way too much," I reply back with a wide smile.

"Tell him," she says, shoving me, which makes me fall farther into the room, making me too catch Shannon's attention.

"What's goin' on?" he asks tiredly, rolling his green eyes.

"Tell him!" Beth giggles.

"No," I state firmly through gritted teeth.

"Tell me what?" Shannon's face twists into confusion.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"That Matt has Charity's number? Oh, and her address too, perhaps?" Beth says before I can cover her mouth to stop her.

"Beth!" I whine. There goes my fun for the night.

"You what?" Shannon asks. "Matt, you fucking dick! Give me it!"

I laugh at my best friend while giving Beth a death glare and shove him off the computer seat and log into the yahoo account, opening the winning email which almost seems to be from so long ago. "Here, here. I was going to tell you eventually."

"Yeah, sure you were," Shannon grumbles, looking at the screen, while pulling out his phone.

"You're going to call her?" Beth asks warily from the side.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe you should give her some time, Shannon. Her brother just died for God's sake! Give the girl sometime to cope. Plus, the funeral was today."

Beth and Shannon exchange a glance that says he's not going to listen to her. I want to step in and say something, but I'm not sure what. Beth is right and Shannon needs to chill, yet at the same time, I can understand his need to speak to her.

"Beth, I don't expect you to understand how badly I need to speak to her. The longer I wait, the more she's going to hate me. I've screwed up enough in the past as it is and now, I need to make things right." He pauses to take a deep breath. "Even if they are not right, I'll feel better knowing I tried."

Beth's eyes narrow just a little but she doesn't say anything. Before another work is spoken, she slips out of the room.

Shannon looks directly at me. "Before I call her, I need to know. Is this going to come between us?" His green eyes are intense and full of emotion. "Please, I just need to know."

Sighing, I shake my head. "I was never a threat to you. I just saw a girl thought, wow, she's different. Don't worry about me, Shan. You and Charity belong together." _I'll find the girl of my dreams someday, _I add mentally. _She's out there somewhere waiting for me._

He studies me for a moment then nods. "Alright, thanks man. Thanks." With that, he runs out of the room and bolts from my house before I can even ask another question.

I head back into the kitchen, Beth and Jeff at the table, Beth's eyes in a hazy gaze out of the window. A one second look at Jeff and he just shrugs, even though I do know to an extent of what is bothering her. "Beth, you have to let him call her, he's right."

Beth shrugs. "Matt, she's extremely hurt. Take it from me; I know when a girl is not going to _really _listen to what he has to say. And with Shannon… that isn't going to be a lot."

I don't know why, but I just have a feeling about this. So, I reply, "Look, I know I'm not the best in the relationship department, but let me tell you this, the longer they stay apart from each other, the more it's going to tear them both apart… _let. them. speak._"

"If she gets hurt even worse, then what, Matt?" Beth snaps at me, her eyes raging. "Show that you care about the damn girl. She's fragile as it is and Shannon going and calling her, especially after her brother's funeral isn't going to help any matters. Sure, it's going to make it a little harder for them to talk after, but right now is _not _the time for them to talk. You know Charity just as well as I do, don't let the fact that Shannon is your best friend and trying to do the right thing cloud that."

I shake my head slowly, trying to not let my stubborn quality get the better of me. "Beth, we're never going to agree on this. Let's leave it at that and hope for the best."

-

**-Shannon's POV-**

She won't answer her phone. She can't know it's me! She can't… can she? No, she definitely can't. Why won't she answer then? Maybe because my number is coming up private? I have no clue anymore. I wish I can just talk to her, let her explain my view of everything. Make _something _over this past week I have done, _right. _She's not helping.

I look at the paper before me, the one I printed out back at Matt's house, with her myspace, phone number, and address on it. My phone is on my lap, her number waiting patiently on the screen, waiting for me to redial.

Then, it hits me. My eyes fall down onto the paper once more and I know what I'm going to do. I could leave a message for her on myspace… God only knows if she'll answer.

_No, _that's not what I'm going to do.

Before I can even stop to think about the idea, I plug in my computer and turn it on, waiting for it to load. When it finally does, I get onto the internet and sign quickly on to the website known as mapquest.

It might sound insane. Hell, it probably is insane. Then again, when is Shannon Moore ever sane? Never.

Quickly as my computer allows me to do so, I print out directions from Whispering Pines, North Carolina, to New York, where Charity lives and run towards the door. I don't stop to think about my poor dogs, or if they'll need someone to let them out. Hell, they can go on the carpet for all I care if I get my answer.

Pulling my keys from my pocket, I hop into my car and stop to breathe for a moment. Do I really need to go to New York at four in the morning? Probably not.

As if that's going to stop me.

I, Shannon Moore, am going to New York to find Charity. She'll listen to me then. She'll have no choice. I _will _make things right.

* * *

**Next update should be either tomorrow, or on Thursday (Thanksgiving)! :) If not, (because I have a couple friends in the Macy's day parade and I plan on stalking my TV and couch on Thursday morning, just so I can make fun of them when they come back) it will definitely be on Friday, and probably the next update (and probably last) sometime over the weekend. Well, read and review, please. :) Thanks everyone. :D**


	46. Say the words and make them count

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **I'm horrible at updating lately, I know, I know. :( I've just been so busy and I did not expect this week to be so, I figured I'd have time to write and finish this story before then. But nope. :( Between personal problems, the upcoming holiday season, and the joys of high school, I have just been drained and in NO mood to write. But viola! I have a new chapter and it's bang! worthy. :) I think it's one of my best yet, though it starts out a little slow. Second to last chapter? Oh yeah. I'm almost done. I just want to say thank you to all that have been reviewing, I've never imagined making this many reviews on my first try. Keep on the lookout. :) Now, enjoy the second to last chapter! :D

* * *

**-Charity's POV-**

I walk into Penn's room carefully, standing inside the darkness for a moment, letting the darkness and my eyes adjust. No one has been in here for a while now; there is a stagnant smell to the air. I let a deep breath slip into my lungs and roam my hand up the wall, flooding light into the room.

It looks exactly the same was it was when Penn went back to the hospital. Wiping a few stray tears from my eyes, I flaunt my way over to his bed, which is still covered in his neon green comforter, the one he begged my mother for forever. I smiled softly at it, rubbing the soft fabric while taking even more in of what the room had to offer.

It was Penn, the room was Penn. It looks like him. I can stare at the walls for hours and see his face staring back at me. The way the dark blue walls with the perfect white trims and the lighter blue carpet meshed perfectly. The way there was just the slightest unkempt vibe to his room: a stray paper here or there or a piece of lint on the bed… but it was him. It is my brother.

The computer hasn't been on in ages now. There is a layer of dust on top of it, where a picture lies of him and I. It's from last summer, when he was healthy and we were in the Caribbean for vacation. A sunset sets the picture off, oranges and pinks bursting in the background while we smile hazily, our bodies exhausted from all the sight seeing we'd been doing. There is something perfect to it though, something I'd never change for the world. The memories from the past are all I have left now… it makes me want to cry more even thinking of that.

I pick up the picture for a moment, studying it closely, the way our eyes just gleam with happiness, a time when our family, though not totally happy, at least seemed so. There was no arguing over money problems or worries about Penn's health, or how I was going to graduate and go off to live on my own. We were happy to a degree. I miss it.

Downstairs there is laughter, loads and loads of it, coming from beneath the carpet and sinking into the room, leaving its happiness around me. I don't want this happiness, I want to mourn my brother and think about trying to find my own way in this world. For years, I've relied on him for everything, now I'm alone. I probably should have realized it then that he wouldn't be around to baby me forever, but I still can't believe now it's live or get crushed.

Somewhat though, spending the week with Matt, Jeff, Beth, and Shannon has helped me. I think I'm more confident, a little freer. A week without Penn at a time when I should have been around has helped me. I was able to survive on my own, even though just barely. It's tougher, but I think I can to a degree. I'm just not sure though… with all the problems that surround me now. I want to runaway, but where is there to run?

No where for me. I'm stuck in this hell of what if left of my family, suffocating between my mother's overprotective-ness and my father's asshole persona. Where do I stand in this? I'm not anything razzle-dazzle. I'm not super-smart; I'm not drop dead gorgeous. I'm just an everyday girl who loved her brother way too much for her own good.

I sigh while crawling over to Penn's bed and slipping beneath his covers. A faint scent of him wavers through my mind, a brief period of his face dancing there. There is a little girl in my mind, chasing after the picture of him, tears streaming down her face while his image fades into the distance. I have to shake my head and clear it from any thoughts of that.

Almost have I forgotten of the letter that sits in my hands. It's clear white tone makes it unbelievably bright to me, screaming pleas of 'open me' and 'read me' off it's non-existent lungs. I don't want to. I'm sick of crying and I'm sick of tears. I just want Penn. Is that so hard to ask?

My fingers trace over the envelope carefully, feeling the slightly rough edges scrape the tips of my fingers. No more tears, I must threaten my eyes. Tears are deadly to my mind. They are no longer allowed. They must be outlawed.

Perhaps I'm loosing my mind. It's the only way I can describe how I feel. Should I open the letter? It sits gingerly on my lap now, basking in it's nearly weightless glory. Maybe it can just blow away with the wind and stop haunting me. Then again, though, what would Penn think of me if I didn't read it?

I believe in Heaven and people watching from above. He's probably pissed right now, seeing me like this. What else can I do? I don't know _what _to do. A friend, someone to lean on would be nice. Rina doesn't understand. Penn is who I came to for things like this. I guess I could call Beth, but I don't want to burden her. She's got enough to think about, plus, she's been through a pretty traumatic loss recently herself.

"What do I do?" I ask the ceiling, biting onto my lip bitterly. "Tell me what to do!" I scold it.

Eyes of mine wander to the letter, knowing I must open it. Do I really have to? I guess not, but it's going to eat at me forever, like a person who has murdered someone hiding out. You can't escape your conscience.

Before I can even process the thoughts further, my index finger tears angrily at the paper, pulling it open, leaving pieces of paper on the lime green blanket I lay under. Delicately, I pull out the loose-leaf paper, the creases of it sticking to the side, making me fight to pull it out. When I do, it floats to my lap, lying there cautiously. A single tear falls down my cheek at the thoughts of what's inside.

My fingers wrap around it once more, while I pull it open and read the date and greeting and then, before I can stop myself, I start to read my brother's thoughts.

_Dear Charity, _

_I can't even imagine what you're going through right now if you're reading this. I don't want this to have to be my last goodbye to you, but if this is… it means we never got the proper send off. I'm sure by now you're angry at me for letting you go off to __North Carolina__, while I knew my health was far from par. (Unless you haven't figured this out yet, and if not, you're probably even more hurt). I couldn't let you waste your life away, slaving over me like you have done since just after Christmas. I have the cancer, not you. You are 18-years-old, beautiful, and full of life, you have to live it. That's why I made sure you at least tried to go for something of our dreams. Little did I guess you'd actually win. Though, it doesn't surprise me, you've always have had a way with words. (And don't shake your head no, I've read your papers for English and other stuff in the past, you're great). _

_I'm not sure what to say here. Siblings don't usually have to say goodbye forever like this. Not at all. I just know though, by the time that you get back, I won't be here. I can feel it in my bones and as much as I'd like to be here with you for your return, my body is just too weak to make it anymore. Mom hid that from you, hid to you that there wasn't any hope left for me. I love you dearly, Char, but you'd never be able to handle that kind of pain, so it has been kept a secret. I'm sorry for that too, but I was and am just trying to protect you from more pain (which I haven't probably done and well, it always seems to be a lose-lose situation for me). My health and this disease is not my main concern for this though._

_It's the aftermath and your sanity and survival is what plagues me and makes me want to fight harder, but how much harder can you fight when God's run out of miracles? Please, I beg of you, don't cry. Tears can't bring me back from this, hours of depression and mourning won't either. You need to be strong and move on, keep your chin up and by all means, avoid family (which you're probably already doing). You've always been the type to be off on her own, only close to a couple in life. I guess I have been lucky enough to be one of those few. What can I say? I'm so amazing, where do you think you have gotten it from? Ha, it's certainly not from dad._

_All I'm saying is hang in there. Go onto life without me, become that woman I see you to become. She's strong, beautiful, happy, and hardheaded at times, but one of my most amazing people I know. With that, I hope you've had the time of your life with the most amazing wrestlers too, you and me both know that those Hardy Boyz are just plain great. I hope you've made memories with them, learned about yourself and growing. I had a feeling you'd learn more than you could imagine while there. Share it with me, think it, I'm sure I'll hear it somewhere. _

_Take this as my thank you for everything you've ever done for me over the years, especially with the tough road this year has been going on, it's the only way I can explain this letter in simple words, but continue on, I'm not done. (You know I take forever to explain myself.)_

_You'll move on from this, but knowing you, it will take time and a lot of faith in yourself. You rely a lot on me, which will change. You're more independent then you've ever imagined and you can't realize it. You're so intent on screwing up, or not being perfect to where you can't see yourself anymore. You know you, don't forget her. She's amazing. A sister only the real lucky get to have. A sister who's memories are always with me, a sister who's smile is etched into my brain when it's tough and I need a smile. A sister who loves me, with a brother that loves her more than the world in return. A sister who has spent more time at a hospital with someone who is fairly less than fun to be around, at a time when mostly everyone leaves. I know you put on that I'm the one that is above par, but it's not me, it's you. Look in the mirror, see who you are, you're incredible, Char, you always have been. Nothing has ever changed that, nothing ever will. You just need to see it. See Charity Burns, not Penn Burns little sister, but Charity Burns, a strong and wonderful woman. A woman who has a lot of share with the world and a woman who will always be forever in my heart._

_I love you much more than you'll ever know,_

_Penn._

To say after reading the letter, I am flabbergasted is an understatement. I want to cry, but there is something holding them back. Penn's words ring in my ears, as if he's reading them himself, sitting next to me on the bed, watching me react with a smile on his face. I know he's right, and I know that it will take time to get over something so drastic in my life. He can't expect me to read a letter and go on as if everything is hunky-dory, but this can be called a stepping stone, or maybe, a weight lifted off my shoulders. There is just something in this letter that tells me I need to do something, but I'm not sure what. Penn's always known the right thing to say, though it ends up wordy. It makes me feel better.

"I love you Penn," I say to the room quietly, knowing though maybe he doesn't hear me in the way I hope, he's somewhere listening to me, somewhere inside my heart perhaps. Corny as can be, but so very true. A person you love never leaves your heart. They remain there forever.

My eyes begin to droop, closing by the second. I see a faint outline of someone, someone who looks so very familiar as my eyes close, sitting on the desk chair beside me. The person is smiling at me, eyes gleaming with pride. I begin to sleep with peace.

* * *

"Well, where the hell is she?" a male voice screams, shattering my sleep. How long have I been out? I ponder the thought for a moment, sitting up in my bed. Wait, no it's not my bed, I'm still in Penn's room. I glance around, looking to the desk chair with a frown. Did I dream it? I'm not sure, but I know there was something—something good—in this room.

Penn's letter falls from the sheets, cascading down to the floor with a swift and quiet motion. I gaze at it lovingly for a moment, before re-focusing to the conversation outside.

It's my parents. My father is angry, as usual and my mother sounds very usual as well, trying to calm him down. "Jason, please, calm down. I'm sure she is around here somewhere. Her car is still in the driveway."

"Janet, the child is not in her room! Where the fuck is she then? The girl acts like she's the only fucking important one in this world and as if she's the only one hurt by this. She can't act like this. She's a fucking little brat who doesn't understand how to deal with something the right way. I'm sick of her bullshit."

"You know what, Jason? I'm sick of yours too. You're talking about your _daughter _as if she's not even your own. Think about how you're speaking."

"I'm speaking perfectly fine. I'm not the one that has ran off and left her parents to worry while she's probably out with her friends at some club getting drunk with more bad influences like that druggie. Did you know that Jeff Hardy has a past in drugs, Janet? We sent our daughter off for a week to live with a druggie! God only knows what our once good little girl has done in this week. Hell, she's probably already shot heroin up her arm. Those boys she went to live with our nothing but good for nothing low-lives who stock up on steroids and act like gay—"

I couldn't take my father's rant anymore. Getting up from the bed, fully pissed, in unlike Charity fashion, I stomp towards the door and tear it open. Eyes full of tears, I look my father dead in the eyes, "Now, say that again to my face." I stare at him with hatred fueling in my eyes.

"There you are, young lady! Do you know how much trouble you are—" he starts back up.

"Save it, I'm not in the fucking mood to hear your bullshit. Now, it's obvious that you think you know me already, or you're just such a bad father to begin with, but calling me a possible druggie is so far from the damn truth. I have never touched any such thing. Speaking of me like some trailer trash living out on the streets while I am your _daughter _is filthy. I am not some damn toy, I am a human, with feelings."

My father goes to speak.

"Don't even start. My brother, my best friend, the person I love more than anyone, just died. You have the nerve to tell me to stop crying and act like a man? Newsflash, _daddy, _I am not a boy. I am a teenage girl who's just trying to survive. You have _no _idea what else I have been through in this past week adding onto Penn's death. To judge my friends, the people who have been supportive of me during this hell time, to call them druggies and low-lives while not even knowing anything about them, makes _you _even lower. These people have taken a complete stranger into their lives and made me feel like I have belonged in this world again, when I couldn't be near Penn. Have you ever done that? No, you've just been an asshole. So I'd suggest you save it and rant to someone who actually cares."

"YOUNG LADY!" My father bellows in response. "You have NO right to speak to your father like that! Who the fuck pays for your clothes and your house and all your damn food?" I glare in response. "To find you inside your brother's room, only to come out and eavesdrop on a conversation which does not involve you is not allowed! I am the man of this house and I will not have this, go to your room and stay th—"

"Oh please," I snicker, almost wanting to laugh. Whoa, where is Charity? "I don't have to answer to you. I am eighteen."

My father glowers. "Well then, little girl. Go survive on your own then. You have one hour to get your shit our of my house before I throw it out on the streets. No daughter of mine will speak to me like that."

"Jason!" my mother gasps. "NO!"

"Janet, stay out of this."

"Fine," I say confidently, even though I'm not sure where I am coming from. "I don't need to live like this. I deserve so much better than to be pushed around by a bully to call my father. Don't expect me back any time soon." Before he can even say another world, I slam Penn's door in his face, lock it, and run over to the closet.

My parents argue about my father's verdict to my 'bad behavior' outside the door, while I throw a duffel bag onto the bed. Around me, I grab some of the stuff that mattered most to Penn, or things that I know he'd want me to have, along with some of his clothes and some of what I didn't want my father to get his hands on. The last thing I grab is the photo and the letter, setting them carefully into the duffel bag. Wrapping Penn's comforter and pillow around it, I open the door, shove past my ready-to-pop father and poor sobbing mother, without a word.

Only a half hour later, the stuff I call my own is packed in a couple suitcases and small bags. Without word to either of them, I bring them to my car, setting the cases in the trunk. When I come back into my room, my parents stand there, eyes looking around the now semi-hollow room.

My father says, "When you leave this house, you are not welcome back."

"Jason, please," my mother moans, eyes full of tears. The darkness from outside makes my room look even creepier. I sigh, feeling horrible for my mother and doing this for her, but it needs to be done. "I just lost one of my children, don't make me lose my other."

"Fine," I state to my father, going over to my last stop, my savings of about five-hundred or so dollars. "Don't expect me back though, when you'll be looking to apologize. You've had your chance." I look around, taking one last deep breath and look to my mother, whispering, "I'll be in touch with you," into her ear. This only makes her cry harder, gripping onto me, begging me not to go.

I almost break down, but this new, more confident Charity tells me if I stay here any longer, I will be in jail for attempting to hurt my father. So, I sigh once more, give my father a 'this-is-your-bed-lay-in-it' look and walk out the steps and out of the house, never looking back.

* * *

**Next update will be within the week. Hopefully soon enough. :) Well, read and review, please. :) Thanks everyone. :D**


	47. To prove her strength

**Disclaimer:** If I seriously owned anything in this story, do you think I'd be writing it? Exactly. I own Charity Burns, her family members, and all the other OCs. Nothing else. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Notadamnthing. :) Kapeesh? :)

**A/N: **I know, I know, don't kill me. But I changed the ending twice to this when trying to write it, because I was given new ideas by two different people. Thank you to Expect-the-Unexpected75 for giving me the idea I actually went with. And therefore, **_Read this_**, I'm doing a sequel to this story. Yes, a sequel. You'll see why when you finish the chapter. And to go on, I can't believe I've finally finished this story... it's been such a rush and a great thing to be able to write this. I've grown so attached to everyone in this story and I love this story so much. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. So, here it is, the ending. Please read the A/N after the chapter, at the bottom so you'll know the details of the sequel and such. Thank you guys SOO much for almost 400 reviews... and all the alerts and favoriting... it means the WORLD. I can't believe it. Wow... now, I'm done rambling, enjoy the ending. :)

* * *

I drive for a bit around town, after leaving my house. I'll never forget the look on my mother's face while I backed out of the driveway, the way she looked about ten years older, the tear stains making her face, always clean, look dirty. It can't faze me though. There comes a time when you've had enough of something like my father. You can't look back. Maybe I'm referring to Penn's letter or maybe it's been inside me all along, but when my father insulted my friends, something inside me snapped. I hate when people judge others and daddy dearest judging some of the most amazing people on this earth is not fair.

I'm not sure where I'm going. There is no way I have any place to go. I can't go to a hotel around here… they're all roach infested cocaine places. So, instead, I stop at a diner just off the highway, pulling into the open-all-night restaurant. There I sit and eat a burger, though I don't really taste it.

Everyone stares at the young, 'beautiful' girl sitting alone, with her body slumped over the food she eats. My eyes avert their gazes; I can't bare to have someone pity me yet again. As I finish off the last bits of my burger, I sigh and quietly pull out my money. There is enough to get me far, but not far enough. I need to go down to Antarctica to get away from this all.

Sighing, I slip the money back into my bag and look outside at the darkness with late night cars passing by the near-empty diner. Because anyone normal is home sleeping right now. Not me, of course.

"More coffee, ma'am?" my waitress says softly. Looking up to her, I nod meekly, afraid to use my voice. Abby – by her name tag – smiles at me, moving swiftly away in her probably around thirty-year-old glory. She reminds me of a bit older Taylor Swift.

Abby comes back moments later, a hot cup of coffee in her hands. "Here ya go, sugar," she states and walks away. I lay my head on the sticky surface, fighting back tears. Matt called me sugar. I never wanted to leave there and now I'm homeless.

Before more tears slip from my already shattering face, I chug the hot liquid quickly, slap some bills down on the table and rush out of the dinner. Outside, I gasp fretfully while trying to unlock my car.

I see him then. He's hiding back in the darkness, though nothing can disguise those jade eyes. "Your mother told me you'd probably be here. Told me you guys used to go here with ya brother when y'all were younger," he whispers, coming out of the shadows. "She's worried about ya."

I nod swiftly, shaking my key around the lock, getting annoyed now. I can't deal with him right now, yet he hasn't moved. Shannon's eyes are locked on me, making me feel like a deer lost in headlights. "I need to go," I murmur pathetically, looking to him briefly, as if it could actually do something.

"Don't go," he murmurs back. "I've driven way too long to just leave at this."

Shannon takes my chin and makes our eyes lock. I push away anxiously, feeling little butterflies have a field day inside of my stomach. _Stupid girl. You're a stupid girl. Yes, that's right, a girl. A baby, even._ I had the voice inside of my head. It makes me feel even more stupid.

"I need to go," I mutter again, finally slipping the key into the lock and pulling it open.

"Charity," he states firmly. "I've driven how many miles to New York and you're just going to leave? Don't go…"

Sighing, I close the door and shake my head. "I'm sorry, Shannon." Taking a shaky deep breath, I try to explain my reason for leaving. "It's not you, it's me." Because he's never heard that excuse before. I shake my head again and try once more, "My brother told me something tonight… in a letter. I'm not going to get attached right now. I can't get attached. There are things I need to do before I do any of this. Even before I can talk to Beth, Jeff, or Matt. Even before I talk my mother… or father again. I need to prove I'm stronger than I thought I was. I need to walk away from this all."

Shannon's face crumbles just a bit. "How is this proving you're stronger? Walking away makes you weaker."

"No, it doesn't. You have no idea how badly I want to come with you right now but if I do, I'm not going to do what I need to at the moment. It's about me… to prove I'm strong." I sigh once more and give one last distressing to him before rolling up my window and whispering to the glass. "Goodbye Shannon."

* * *

**Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. :) Hehe. So, the sequel. It should be up before the new year, but i'm not sure yet. I need to work out some kinks and such, but it should be up soon. Not sure of a title yet, but I'll let you guys know on my profile. Thank you again for all the support... y'all are the best. :)**


End file.
